Chernobog
by LiveLoveDanceSpin
Summary: For years, the little town of Chernobog has been plagued by a black wolf. Anna is hopelessly in love with her bad-boy, Jared. But when her family starts getting killed, she must find out who the werewolf really is before anyone else dies.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time…

Our small village had always, since it had been founded, been plagued by a terrible curse. Every full moon, a vicious black wolf would hunt down the people of Chernobog, always taking one life from us. We tried setting out animals instead, but then we lost them and still the life of one of our own.

And sometimes, by accident, the wolf created another. We could always tell who, because they would come back, strangely craving meat. But the more immediate sign was the yellow eyes, dilated pupils. They were killed.

Sometimes, on full moons, we would lose more people, because an outraged father, brother, or grown man would lead out a group, trying to avenge the death of their loved one. Only few came back.

And, little did I know, but the wolf was closer than I had ever thought.

This is my story.

One: The Lost Soul

Jared pulled me behind the tree, pinning my shoulders against the rough bark. I was breathing hard.

"There," he announced. "I win." He let my shoulders go, his hard hands dropping down by his side as he caught his breath. I wasn't quite done yet. I pushed him back to another tree, my slender white fingers tracing his sharp cheekbones.

"What do you get for winning?" I whispered. My face was inches from his as we both breathed hard. I had tried to tackle him from behind, but he was bigger and stronger than I was, easily fighting me off and winning. But I caused enough trouble to make him lose his breath.

"How about this?" he brought up a rough finger, tipping my chin up. His soft lips met my pink lips as I curled my fingers into his curly black hair. He put his big hands on either side of my face, kissing me harder. I had to pull away to catch my breath.

"Anna!" someone called beside us. I turned to see my stern older sister, Jessica, her hands resting on her hips as her eyes skewered Jared. "Anna," she said softer, but her face didn't relax. "Tonight is a full moon. We need to get inside before it rises and help secure the house. You wouldn't want to be the one taken by the wolf."

As I looked back at Jared, I could have sworn that I saw a flash of…anger, perhaps…go through his eyes before they returned to the dark brown eyes that were so deep and dark they looked black.

I kissed him lightly before turning back to Jessica. She put a hand on my back and pushed me forward.

"You best go, too, Jared. I expect your poor mother will need some help," she said as she towed me away.

I turned around, but he was already gone. I looked at my sister through my deep brown hair. "You could be less of a killjoy, Jessica. You could also be kinder to Jared. He's been through so much lately. His father was killed last month."

"He didn't seem to be in much emotional pain back there," she murmered. "But you are right; he's been through a lot lately."

I rolled my eyes at her. Jessica was betrothed to John Percy, a woodsman. Mother thought she could do better, but a woodsman made decent money, and Jessica was so strict not many men wished to wed her because they all wanted a funny woman to take their minds off the accursed wolf that plagued us every full moon.

No matter how dull my sister was, I never wanted her hurt by the wolf. Strangely enough, only one member of our entire family had been taken by the wolf. My grandfather had been killed before I was born, when Father was a child. But it kept me wondering why it was like that.

We all knew that the wolf lived among _us_. It was a werewolf, becoming a full wolf only a few times a month, during the full moon. It could be anyone of us, and no one trusted another fully. Even the tension between families was terrible.

I knew that Jared suffered the most, though. His father had been attacked, but not killed, by the wolf. He had been beheaded the next day, as a man transitioning into a werewolf. Jared had very nearly gone crazy because of it, blaming himself. I didn't know why, but he had. I had comforted him and his mother, helping him through it. But I knew his mother would be devastated tonight.

I hurried past our neighbors, watching Jared smile warily at me through an open window of his home. I smiled back before being nearly shoved inside by Jessica.

"Ann, Ann, Ann!" my little brother Wesley called as he saw me. He was only two, and I feared for him the most, of our entire family, because he couldn't run or protect himself. He hadn't quite learned my name yet; he was so young, so he called me Ann instead of Anna.

I picked him up, twirling him in a circle. "Hello, Wesley. How was your day?"

"Woof," he cried. I understood. He knew it was the first night of the full moon. I was terrified that the little boy had to grow up during this. But then, we all had.

"It is going to be fine, Wesley. You don't have to worry at all." I set him down. "Go play with Jessie." He called Jessica 'Jessie' because he couldn't say her name yet, either.

He waddled away as Mother stepped into the room. "You weren't with Jared, were you?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, Mother, I was." I was used to her lectures about Jared, that he wasn't good enough for me, that I deserved better than him.

"Anna, I wish you would stop seeing him. I have a bad feeling about him." She looked anxiously at his house, where he was helping his mother set up wolf defenses.

I sighed, closing the window and locking it up tightly. "You have bad feelings about everyone. We all do. But I know Jared, Mother. He's not the wolf. His father was killed because the wolf had bitten him. And Mother, no matter what you say, Jared _is_ good for me, and he's all I deserve."

"Anna, he's poor…"

"Aren't we all?"

"He's a woodsman, they don't make much. Anna, you can do better than him. You could marry…"

"You would have me marry someone I don't know and don't love over someone I do? You would wish that on me?" I turned to face her.

She was about to answer when the door slammed, making the both of us jump. "What's going on here?" Father roared. "What is the arguing about?"

"We were having a nice talk about Jared, that's all," Mother said sweetly, kissing my father on the cheek. I walked away, towards the ladder that led to my bedroom. I sat on the small cot, thinking.

No one ever slept on full moon nights. They were always too terrified. Everyone had a silver knife or crossbow hidden in their room, so if it was needed, they could defend themselves against the fierce wolf that had killed so many of us in Chernobog. To protect us, my parents had given Jessica, Wesley, and I the upstairs, to either hide us or protect us from the wolf. I knew that it wouldn't do much, though. Some had seen the wolf, saying it was two or three times as large as a normal one. It could leap up to us in no time.

I saw the sun go down. I hurried to the corner of the room, knife in my hand. The blade, like most others, was pure silver. I clutched it so hard that my knuckles turned white. I was terrified of this night above all others. I had a strange feeling that something terrible was going to happen tonight.

_No, that's silly_, I told myself. _It's a full moon. Someone might, or probably, will die. That's what's terrible._

My eyelids drooped. I was exhausted from trying to win a fight against Jared. They fell until all I saw was a sliver of silvery light.

Behind my eyelids I saw the image of a big, black wolf with yellow eyes and dilated pupils, and saw a familiar glimmer of hatred flash through them.

_The Wolf:_

It stalked towards the little boy. He shouldn't be out. Why hadn't his parents or sisters protected him? But did it matter now? It was ready for the kill. It was so hungry…nothing could stop him. He ached to be able to see the family's faces when they discovered their dead toddler.

It took a step towards him, pain flashing through it when he saw the familiar dark brown hair. But no, it told itself. It fed from the life of the humans, not off flesh. Fed from the fear of the victim, the smell of the blood.

The little boy obviously had no idea that he was going to die. He giggled and clapped his hands together, taking a step towards it.

_Be quiet, you ignorant child!_ The wolf thought to itself. It wasn't going to wait any longer.

It lunged for the boy as it saw the younger sister speeding towards it.

_Anna:_

I knew it was stupid and useless, but I had to try. "Wesley!" I cried, running towards where he stood unaware of the danger he was in. The wolf jumped forward, it's paw on Wesley's chest, teeth at his throat.

I heard a ripping and saw blood leak from the unmoving child's throat. I kept running, readying myself to throw the dagger. The wolf was dangerously fast as it sped up to me. I froze, waiting for the death bite that would send me to wherever my little toddler brother was now.

I stared at the wolf's eyes. They were eerie yellow, giant pupils nearly filling them. They were hard, but through them I thought I saw a flicker of remembrance.

Whoever this wolf was, they knew me.

And it a flash it was gone, a piercing howl echoing through the night. The wolf was gone, and my baby brother was dead.

I dropped my knife and ran to Wesley's body, flinging myself down beside him. His chest didn't move, and there was a gaping hole in his tiny throat where blood was pouring out.

I felt tears dripping down my cheeks. "Wesley!" I shook him, but still no movement. "Help!" I sobbed. People flooded out of their houses, Mother, Father, and Jessica hurrying out to see who the casualty was. Mother screamed. Father stood with his arms around her, unable to break his away from the bloody scene. Jessica ran and flung herself down on Wesley's other side.

"Wesley!" she was sobbing with me now. "How could this happen?"

"Wesley…Wesley…Wesley…" my sobs were endless echoes of his name. People were silent, some crying, some praying for our young brother, who's life was cut short by so many years.

I felt someone dragging me up, and saw Jessica being pulled up too. She was screaming and crying uncontrollably.

The sun was coming up now, and I could see that it was John holding onto Jessica while she screamed and sobbed. I turned to see who was holding me.

I turned and flung my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, Jared, why would the wolf kill him? Why would he kill such a little boy? Who here would do such an awful thing, even as a monster?"

I looked up into his calming eyes, seeing they were filled with sorrow. "I don't know," he whispered. "I just don't know." His arms tightened around me.

"But why didn't he kill me, too? He had the chance. But he just stared at me and ran away. Why? He can ruthlessly kill a two year old, but not even hurt a seventeen year old?" I clung to him. Jared was the only thing I was sure of anymore, the only thing I knew was right.

Obviously trying to cheer me up—but it didn't work—he answered. "Maybe he thought you were too pretty."

"Oh, Jared. How will things ever be okay again? Now, the only thing I know is right and good is you. Don't ever leave me. Oh, don't ever leave me." I was crying into him so much that his deep black shirt was wet with my tears.

He put a hand on the back of my head, petting down my hair. "I won't," he murmered in my ear. "I'll never leave you. Never."

I was crying to hard to answer.

Father Joseph and two of his Elders walked to where my brother's tiny body lay. The Elders rolled Wesley's body onto a piece of wood and picked it up. They went back to the church, while Father Joseph stayed.

"What happened here," he started, his deep voice echoing everywhere. "Was tragic. Never has the wolf taken such a young child. We will let this poor family grieve in their own way, and we will mourn Wesley deeply. But we know that he is now in God's glorious kingdom of Heaven, while the creature that did this to him will burn in hell for eternity."

Father Joseph turned and walked away, towards the church. During his speech, Jared's arms had felt rigid and hard against me. But I had known him since I was seven, and he had been with me when Wesley was born. Of course this would affect him, too. Especially after losing his father only weeks ago.

I wiped a tear away from my eye, trying not to look at the blood stain that had come from my brother. I look back up at Jared, his hard, guarded face, and touched his cheek affectionately. He sighed and looked down at me.

"I'm so sorry…for what happened to…Wesley," he told me hesitantly.

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. You aren't the demon who killed him, I know that. But thank you. If you weren't here now, I feel like I would be going crazy." I relaxed in his arms, and he kissed my forehead.

"If you ever need anything, you know I'm here, Anna," he whispered in my ear. I nodded. He helped me towards the church, where the rest of my family already was, including John. He let me go. "My mother needs help. She wants to secure the house more. I'll be back, if you'd like, as soon as possible."

"I would like you to," I said softly. He bent and kissed my hand before walking back to his house. I turned back to Mother and Father. Jessica and John were in a deep conversation. I spoke only to my parents. "I saw it. The wolf."

My Mother drew in a deep breath. "Did it see you?"

"Yes."

"Did it attack you?" Father was already checked my arms and neck for any injuries.

I pushed his hands away. "No. The wolf…it didn't do anything. That's what scares me the most."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon a Time…

Our small village had always, since it had been founded, been plagued by a terrible curse. Every full moon, a vicious black wolf would hunt down the people of Chernobog, always taking one life from us. We tried setting out animals instead, but then we lost them and still the life of one of our own.

And sometimes, by accident, the wolf created another. We could always tell who, because they would come back, strangely craving meat. But the more immediate sign was the yellow eyes, dilated pupils. They were killed.

Sometimes, on full moons, we would lose more people, because an outraged father, brother, or grown man would lead out a group, trying to avenge the death of their loved one. Only few came back.

And, little did I know, but the wolf was closer than I had ever thought.

This is my story.

One: The Lost Soul

Jared pulled me behind the tree, pinning my shoulders against the rough bark. I was breathing hard.

"There," he announced. "I win." He let my shoulders go, his hard hands dropping down by his side as he caught his breath. I wasn't quite done yet. I pushed him back to another tree, my slender white fingers tracing his sharp cheekbones.

"What do you get for winning?" I whispered. My face was inches from his as we both breathed hard. I had tried to tackle him from behind, but he was bigger and stronger than I was, easily fighting me off and winning. But I caused enough trouble to make him lose his breath.

"How about this?" he brought up a rough finger, tipping my chin up. His soft lips met my pink lips as I curled my fingers into his curly black hair. He put his big hands on either side of my face, kissing me harder. I had to pull away to catch my breath.

"Anna!" someone called beside us. I turned to see my stern older sister, Jessica, her hands resting on her hips as her eyes skewered Jared. "Anna," she said softer, but her face didn't relax. "Tonight is a full moon. We need to get inside before it rises and help secure the house. You wouldn't want to be the one taken by the wolf."

As I looked back at Jared, I could have sworn that I saw a flash of…anger, perhaps…go through his eyes before they returned to the dark brown eyes that were so deep and dark they looked black.

I kissed him lightly before turning back to Jessica. She put a hand on my back and pushed me forward.

"You best go, too, Jared. I expect your poor mother will need some help," she said as she towed me away.

I turned around, but he was already gone. I looked at my sister through my deep brown hair. "You could be less of a killjoy, Jessica. You could also be kinder to Jared. He's been through so much lately. His father was killed last month."

"He didn't seem to be in much emotional pain back there," she murmered. "But you are right; he's been through a lot lately."

I rolled my eyes at her. Jessica was betrothed to John Percy, a woodsman. Mother thought she could do better, but a woodsman made decent money, and Jessica was so strict not many men wished to wed her because they all wanted a funny woman to take their minds off the accursed wolf that plagued us every full moon.

No matter how dull my sister was, I never wanted her hurt by the wolf. Strangely enough, only one member of our entire family had been taken by the wolf. My grandfather had been killed before I was born, when Father was a child. But it kept me wondering why it was like that.

We all knew that the wolf lived among _us_. It was a werewolf, becoming a full wolf only a few times a month, during the full moon. It could be anyone of us, and no one trusted another fully. Even the tension between families was terrible.

I knew that Jared suffered the most, though. His father had been attacked, but not killed, by the wolf. He had been beheaded the next day, as a man transitioning into a werewolf. Jared had very nearly gone crazy because of it, blaming himself. I didn't know why, but he had. I had comforted him and his mother, helping him through it. But I knew his mother would be devastated tonight.

I hurried past our neighbors, watching Jared smile warily at me through an open window of his home. I smiled back before being nearly shoved inside by Jessica.

"Ann, Ann, Ann!" my little brother Wesley called as he saw me. He was only two, and I feared for him the most, of our entire family, because he couldn't run or protect himself. He hadn't quite learned my name yet; he was so young, so he called me Ann instead of Anna.

I picked him up, twirling him in a circle. "Hello, Wesley. How was your day?"

"Woof," he cried. I understood. He knew it was the first night of the full moon. I was terrified that the little boy had to grow up during this. But then, we all had.

"It is going to be fine, Wesley. You don't have to worry at all." I set him down. "Go play with Jessie." He called Jessica 'Jessie' because he couldn't say her name yet, either.

He waddled away as Mother stepped into the room. "You weren't with Jared, were you?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, Mother, I was." I was used to her lectures about Jared, that he wasn't good enough for me, that I deserved better than him.

"Anna, I wish you would stop seeing him. I have a bad feeling about him." She looked anxiously at his house, where he was helping his mother set up wolf defenses.

I sighed, closing the window and locking it up tightly. "You have bad feelings about everyone. We all do. But I know Jared, Mother. He's not the wolf. His father was killed because the wolf had bitten him. And Mother, no matter what you say, Jared _is_ good for me, and he's all I deserve."

"Anna, he's poor…"

"Aren't we all?"

"He's a woodsman, they don't make much. Anna, you can do better than him. You could marry…"

"You would have me marry someone I don't know and don't love over someone I do? You would wish that on me?" I turned to face her.

She was about to answer when the door slammed, making the both of us jump. "What's going on here?" Father roared. "What is the arguing about?"

"We were having a nice talk about Jared, that's all," Mother said sweetly, kissing my father on the cheek. I walked away, towards the ladder that led to my bedroom. I sat on the small cot, thinking.

No one ever slept on full moon nights. They were always too terrified. Everyone had a silver knife or crossbow hidden in their room, so if it was needed, they could defend themselves against the fierce wolf that had killed so many of us in Chernobog. To protect us, my parents had given Jessica, Wesley, and I the upstairs, to either hide us or protect us from the wolf. I knew that it wouldn't do much, though. Some had seen the wolf, saying it was two or three times as large as a normal one. It could leap up to us in no time.

I saw the sun go down. I hurried to the corner of the room, knife in my hand. The blade, like most others, was pure silver. I clutched it so hard that my knuckles turned white. I was terrified of this night above all others. I had a strange feeling that something terrible was going to happen tonight.

_No, that's silly_, I told myself. _It's a full moon. Someone might, or probably, will die. That's what's terrible._

My eyelids drooped. I was exhausted from trying to win a fight against Jared. They fell until all I saw was a sliver of silvery light.

Behind my eyelids I saw the image of a big, black wolf with yellow eyes and dilated pupils, and saw a familiar glimmer of hatred flash through them.

_The Wolf:_

It stalked towards the little boy. He shouldn't be out. Why hadn't his parents or sisters protected him? But did it matter now? It was ready for the kill. It was so hungry…nothing could stop him. He ached to be able to see the family's faces when they discovered their dead toddler.

It took a step towards him, pain flashing through it when he saw the familiar dark brown hair. But no, it told itself. It fed from the life of the humans, not off flesh. Fed from the fear of the victim, the smell of the blood.

The little boy obviously had no idea that he was going to die. He giggled and clapped his hands together, taking a step towards it.

_Be quiet, you ignorant child!_ The wolf thought to itself. It wasn't going to wait any longer.

It lunged for the boy as it saw the younger sister speeding towards it.

_Anna:_

I knew it was stupid and useless, but I had to try. "Wesley!" I cried, running towards where he stood unaware of the danger he was in. The wolf jumped forward, it's paw on Wesley's chest, teeth at his throat.

I heard a ripping and saw blood leak from the unmoving child's throat. I kept running, readying myself to throw the dagger. The wolf was dangerously fast as it sped up to me. I froze, waiting for the death bite that would send me to wherever my little toddler brother was now.

I stared at the wolf's eyes. They were eerie yellow, giant pupils nearly filling them. They were hard, but through them I thought I saw a flicker of remembrance.

Whoever this wolf was, they knew me.

And it a flash it was gone, a piercing howl echoing through the night. The wolf was gone, and my baby brother was dead.

I dropped my knife and ran to Wesley's body, flinging myself down beside him. His chest didn't move, and there was a gaping hole in his tiny throat where blood was pouring out.

I felt tears dripping down my cheeks. "Wesley!" I shook him, but still no movement. "Help!" I sobbed. People flooded out of their houses, Mother, Father, and Jessica hurrying out to see who the casualty was. Mother screamed. Father stood with his arms around her, unable to break his away from the bloody scene. Jessica ran and flung herself down on Wesley's other side.

"Wesley!" she was sobbing with me now. "How could this happen?"

"Wesley…Wesley…Wesley…" my sobs were endless echoes of his name. People were silent, some crying, some praying for our young brother, who's life was cut short by so many years.

I felt someone dragging me up, and saw Jessica being pulled up too. She was screaming and crying uncontrollably.

The sun was coming up now, and I could see that it was John holding onto Jessica while she screamed and sobbed. I turned to see who was holding me.

I turned and flung my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, Jared, why would the wolf kill him? Why would he kill such a little boy? Who here would do such an awful thing, even as a monster?"

I looked up into his calming eyes, seeing they were filled with sorrow. "I don't know," he whispered. "I just don't know." His arms tightened around me.

"But why didn't he kill me, too? He had the chance. But he just stared at me and ran away. Why? He can ruthlessly kill a two year old, but not even hurt a seventeen year old?" I clung to him. Jared was the only thing I was sure of anymore, the only thing I knew was right.

Obviously trying to cheer me up—but it didn't work—he answered. "Maybe he thought you were too pretty."

"Oh, Jared. How will things ever be okay again? Now, the only thing I know is right and good is you. Don't ever leave me. Oh, don't ever leave me." I was crying into him so much that his deep black shirt was wet with my tears.

He put a hand on the back of my head, petting down my hair. "I won't," he murmered in my ear. "I'll never leave you. Never."

I was crying to hard to answer.

Father Joseph and two of his Elders walked to where my brother's tiny body lay. The Elders rolled Wesley's body onto a piece of wood and picked it up. They went back to the church, while Father Joseph stayed.

"What happened here," he started, his deep voice echoing everywhere. "Was tragic. Never has the wolf taken such a young child. We will let this poor family grieve in their own way, and we will mourn Wesley deeply. But we know that he is now in God's glorious kingdom of Heaven, while the creature that did this to him will burn in hell for eternity."

Father Joseph turned and walked away, towards the church. During his speech, Jared's arms had felt rigid and hard against me. But I had known him since I was seven, and he had been with me when Wesley was born. Of course this would affect him, too. Especially after losing his father only weeks ago.

I wiped a tear away from my eye, trying not to look at the blood stain that had come from my brother. I look back up at Jared, his hard, guarded face, and touched his cheek affectionately. He sighed and looked down at me.

"I'm so sorry…for what happened to…Wesley," he told me hesitantly.

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. You aren't the demon who killed him, I know that. But thank you. If you weren't here now, I feel like I would be going crazy." I relaxed in his arms, and he kissed my forehead.

"If you ever need anything, you know I'm here, Anna," he whispered in my ear. I nodded. He helped me towards the church, where the rest of my family already was, including John. He let me go. "My mother needs help. She wants to secure the house more. I'll be back, if you'd like, as soon as possible."

"I would like you to," I said softly. He bent and kissed my hand before walking back to his house. I turned back to Mother and Father. Jessica and John were in a deep conversation. I spoke only to my parents. "I saw it. The wolf."

My Mother drew in a deep breath. "Did it see you?"

"Yes."

"Did it attack you?" Father was already checked my arms and neck for any injuries.

I pushed his hands away. "No. The wolf…it didn't do anything. That's what scares me the most."


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon a Time…

Our small village had always, since it had been founded, been plagued by a terrible curse. Every full moon, a vicious black wolf would hunt down the people of Chernobog, always taking one life from us. We tried setting out animals instead, but then we lost them and still the life of one of our own.

And sometimes, by accident, the wolf created another. We could always tell who, because they would come back, strangely craving meat. But the more immediate sign was the yellow eyes, dilated pupils. They were killed.

Sometimes, on full moons, we would lose more people, because an outraged father, brother, or grown man would lead out a group, trying to avenge the death of their loved one. Only few came back.

And, little did I know, but the wolf was closer than I had ever thought.

This is my story.

One: The Lost Soul

Jared pulled me behind the tree, pinning my shoulders against the rough bark. I was breathing hard.

"There," he announced. "I win." He let my shoulders go, his hard hands dropping down by his side as he caught his breath. I wasn't quite done yet. I pushed him back to another tree, my slender white fingers tracing his sharp cheekbones.

"What do you get for winning?" I whispered. My face was inches from his as we both breathed hard. I had tried to tackle him from behind, but he was bigger and stronger than I was, easily fighting me off and winning. But I caused enough trouble to make him lose his breath.

"How about this?" he brought up a rough finger, tipping my chin up. His soft lips met my pink lips as I curled my fingers into his curly black hair. He put his big hands on either side of my face, kissing me harder. I had to pull away to catch my breath.

"Anna!" someone called beside us. I turned to see my stern older sister, Jessica, her hands resting on her hips as her eyes skewered Jared. "Anna," she said softer, but her face didn't relax. "Tonight is a full moon. We need to get inside before it rises and help secure the house. You wouldn't want to be the one taken by the wolf."

As I looked back at Jared, I could have sworn that I saw a flash of…anger, perhaps…go through his eyes before they returned to the dark brown eyes that were so deep and dark they looked black.

I kissed him lightly before turning back to Jessica. She put a hand on my back and pushed me forward.

"You best go, too, Jared. I expect your poor mother will need some help," she said as she towed me away.

I turned around, but he was already gone. I looked at my sister through my deep brown hair. "You could be less of a killjoy, Jessica. You could also be kinder to Jared. He's been through so much lately. His father was killed last month."

"He didn't seem to be in much emotional pain back there," she murmered. "But you are right; he's been through a lot lately."

I rolled my eyes at her. Jessica was betrothed to John Percy, a woodsman. Mother thought she could do better, but a woodsman made decent money, and Jessica was so strict not many men wished to wed her because they all wanted a funny woman to take their minds off the accursed wolf that plagued us every full moon.

No matter how dull my sister was, I never wanted her hurt by the wolf. Strangely enough, only one member of our entire family had been taken by the wolf. My grandfather had been killed before I was born, when Father was a child. But it kept me wondering why it was like that.

We all knew that the wolf lived among _us_. It was a werewolf, becoming a full wolf only a few times a month, during the full moon. It could be anyone of us, and no one trusted another fully. Even the tension between families was terrible.

I knew that Jared suffered the most, though. His father had been attacked, but not killed, by the wolf. He had been beheaded the next day, as a man transitioning into a werewolf. Jared had very nearly gone crazy because of it, blaming himself. I didn't know why, but he had. I had comforted him and his mother, helping him through it. But I knew his mother would be devastated tonight.

I hurried past our neighbors, watching Jared smile warily at me through an open window of his home. I smiled back before being nearly shoved inside by Jessica.

"Ann, Ann, Ann!" my little brother Wesley called as he saw me. He was only two, and I feared for him the most, of our entire family, because he couldn't run or protect himself. He hadn't quite learned my name yet; he was so young, so he called me Ann instead of Anna.

I picked him up, twirling him in a circle. "Hello, Wesley. How was your day?"

"Woof," he cried. I understood. He knew it was the first night of the full moon. I was terrified that the little boy had to grow up during this. But then, we all had.

"It is going to be fine, Wesley. You don't have to worry at all." I set him down. "Go play with Jessie." He called Jessica 'Jessie' because he couldn't say her name yet, either.

He waddled away as Mother stepped into the room. "You weren't with Jared, were you?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, Mother, I was." I was used to her lectures about Jared, that he wasn't good enough for me, that I deserved better than him.

"Anna, I wish you would stop seeing him. I have a bad feeling about him." She looked anxiously at his house, where he was helping his mother set up wolf defenses.

I sighed, closing the window and locking it up tightly. "You have bad feelings about everyone. We all do. But I know Jared, Mother. He's not the wolf. His father was killed because the wolf had bitten him. And Mother, no matter what you say, Jared _is_ good for me, and he's all I deserve."

"Anna, he's poor…"

"Aren't we all?"

"He's a woodsman, they don't make much. Anna, you can do better than him. You could marry…"

"You would have me marry someone I don't know and don't love over someone I do? You would wish that on me?" I turned to face her.

She was about to answer when the door slammed, making the both of us jump. "What's going on here?" Father roared. "What is the arguing about?"

"We were having a nice talk about Jared, that's all," Mother said sweetly, kissing my father on the cheek. I walked away, towards the ladder that led to my bedroom. I sat on the small cot, thinking.

No one ever slept on full moon nights. They were always too terrified. Everyone had a silver knife or crossbow hidden in their room, so if it was needed, they could defend themselves against the fierce wolf that had killed so many of us in Chernobog. To protect us, my parents had given Jessica, Wesley, and I the upstairs, to either hide us or protect us from the wolf. I knew that it wouldn't do much, though. Some had seen the wolf, saying it was two or three times as large as a normal one. It could leap up to us in no time.

I saw the sun go down. I hurried to the corner of the room, knife in my hand. The blade, like most others, was pure silver. I clutched it so hard that my knuckles turned white. I was terrified of this night above all others. I had a strange feeling that something terrible was going to happen tonight.

_No, that's silly_, I told myself. _It's a full moon. Someone might, or probably, will die. That's what's terrible._

My eyelids drooped. I was exhausted from trying to win a fight against Jared. They fell until all I saw was a sliver of silvery light.

Behind my eyelids I saw the image of a big, black wolf with yellow eyes and dilated pupils, and saw a familiar glimmer of hatred flash through them.

_The Wolf:_

It stalked towards the little boy. He shouldn't be out. Why hadn't his parents or sisters protected him? But did it matter now? It was ready for the kill. It was so hungry…nothing could stop him. He ached to be able to see the family's faces when they discovered their dead toddler.

It took a step towards him, pain flashing through it when he saw the familiar dark brown hair. But no, it told itself. It fed from the life of the humans, not off flesh. Fed from the fear of the victim, the smell of the blood.

The little boy obviously had no idea that he was going to die. He giggled and clapped his hands together, taking a step towards it.

_Be quiet, you ignorant child!_ The wolf thought to itself. It wasn't going to wait any longer.

It lunged for the boy as it saw the younger sister speeding towards it.

_Anna:_

I knew it was stupid and useless, but I had to try. "Wesley!" I cried, running towards where he stood unaware of the danger he was in. The wolf jumped forward, it's paw on Wesley's chest, teeth at his throat.

I heard a ripping and saw blood leak from the unmoving child's throat. I kept running, readying myself to throw the dagger. The wolf was dangerously fast as it sped up to me. I froze, waiting for the death bite that would send me to wherever my little toddler brother was now.

I stared at the wolf's eyes. They were eerie yellow, giant pupils nearly filling them. They were hard, but through them I thought I saw a flicker of remembrance.

Whoever this wolf was, they knew me.

And it a flash it was gone, a piercing howl echoing through the night. The wolf was gone, and my baby brother was dead.

I dropped my knife and ran to Wesley's body, flinging myself down beside him. His chest didn't move, and there was a gaping hole in his tiny throat where blood was pouring out.

I felt tears dripping down my cheeks. "Wesley!" I shook him, but still no movement. "Help!" I sobbed. People flooded out of their houses, Mother, Father, and Jessica hurrying out to see who the casualty was. Mother screamed. Father stood with his arms around her, unable to break his away from the bloody scene. Jessica ran and flung herself down on Wesley's other side.

"Wesley!" she was sobbing with me now. "How could this happen?"

"Wesley…Wesley…Wesley…" my sobs were endless echoes of his name. People were silent, some crying, some praying for our young brother, who's life was cut short by so many years.

I felt someone dragging me up, and saw Jessica being pulled up too. She was screaming and crying uncontrollably.

The sun was coming up now, and I could see that it was John holding onto Jessica while she screamed and sobbed. I turned to see who was holding me.

I turned and flung my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, Jared, why would the wolf kill him? Why would he kill such a little boy? Who here would do such an awful thing, even as a monster?"

I looked up into his calming eyes, seeing they were filled with sorrow. "I don't know," he whispered. "I just don't know." His arms tightened around me.

"But why didn't he kill me, too? He had the chance. But he just stared at me and ran away. Why? He can ruthlessly kill a two year old, but not even hurt a seventeen year old?" I clung to him. Jared was the only thing I was sure of anymore, the only thing I knew was right.

Obviously trying to cheer me up—but it didn't work—he answered. "Maybe he thought you were too pretty."

"Oh, Jared. How will things ever be okay again? Now, the only thing I know is right and good is you. Don't ever leave me. Oh, don't ever leave me." I was crying into him so much that his deep black shirt was wet with my tears.

He put a hand on the back of my head, petting down my hair. "I won't," he murmered in my ear. "I'll never leave you. Never."

I was crying to hard to answer.

Father Joseph and two of his Elders walked to where my brother's tiny body lay. The Elders rolled Wesley's body onto a piece of wood and picked it up. They went back to the church, while Father Joseph stayed.

"What happened here," he started, his deep voice echoing everywhere. "Was tragic. Never has the wolf taken such a young child. We will let this poor family grieve in their own way, and we will mourn Wesley deeply. But we know that he is now in God's glorious kingdom of Heaven, while the creature that did this to him will burn in hell for eternity."

Father Joseph turned and walked away, towards the church. During his speech, Jared's arms had felt rigid and hard against me. But I had known him since I was seven, and he had been with me when Wesley was born. Of course this would affect him, too. Especially after losing his father only weeks ago.

I wiped a tear away from my eye, trying not to look at the blood stain that had come from my brother. I look back up at Jared, his hard, guarded face, and touched his cheek affectionately. He sighed and looked down at me.

"I'm so sorry…for what happened to…Wesley," he told me hesitantly.

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. You aren't the demon who killed him, I know that. But thank you. If you weren't here now, I feel like I would be going crazy." I relaxed in his arms, and he kissed my forehead.

"If you ever need anything, you know I'm here, Anna," he whispered in my ear. I nodded. He helped me towards the church, where the rest of my family already was, including John. He let me go. "My mother needs help. She wants to secure the house more. I'll be back, if you'd like, as soon as possible."

"I would like you to," I said softly. He bent and kissed my hand before walking back to his house. I turned back to Mother and Father. Jessica and John were in a deep conversation. I spoke only to my parents. "I saw it. The wolf."

My Mother drew in a deep breath. "Did it see you?"

"Yes."

"Did it attack you?" Father was already checked my arms and neck for any injuries.

I pushed his hands away. "No. The wolf…it didn't do anything. That's what scares me the most.

Two: Mourning

Mother gasped. Father stared. "Did nothing?" he asked. "Why are you scared? You're alive! It didn't bite you, you're human! Why then are you scared?"

Jessica and John were listening now. My face reddened as I wished I had said nothing. I wished they had reacted easier, like Jared had. Of course, Jared was the only one I knew I could count on anymore.

"I-I don't know. I feel like…Like he'll come for me again, realizing I knew too much. I don't know anything, though. They eyes…they're different. Yellow."

"Of course its eyes are yellow, Anna, it's a wolf," Jessica said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"But it _recognized _me, Jessica! I swear that when it saw me, it knew who I was! It could find me, and kill me, too!"

I felt the panic welling up in my chest, about to make me burst. More tears of anger, hatred, and fear threatened to spill over my cheeks. This thing…this…wolf…had taken my little brother's life. It wasn't going to take anyone else from my family, or me.

I thought of someone who didn't know of Wesley's death yet. I turned to Father. "It is now bright outside. We need to tell Grandmother. I'll go."

Father and Mother nodded. "She needs to be here. Go now. Take your knife with you."

I nodded. I hurried past him, avoiding the patch of crimson blood still splattering the ground. I bent to pick up the gleaming knife, and noticed the blood drenching my sleeping gown. I felt like I was about to gag, hurrying inside. I didn't have time to change. I grabbed my cloak, as red as the blood on my gown. I pulled it over it, making sure the hood was up. I tucked the knife into a pocket on the inside of my cloak, tying my boots tightly.

I pulled my cloak tightly around myself and rushed out of the house, towards the trees. My grandmother, too upset to continue living here after my grandfather was killed, had moved deep in the forest. The wolf never attacked out there. She figured that it was because the wolf liked the thrill of killing its neighbors.

I kept a hand close to my dagger, always ready in case I saw something. I rushed through the trees, relieved when I finally saw the old cottage my grandmother lived in. I rushed up to find her sitting in a chair, her already wrinkled face lined with worry.

When she saw me, she hurried down the steps, running to me and holding me tight.

"Anna! What had happened? I heard crying." She held me away from her, hands on my shoulders, looking at my bloodied gown. "What happened? Have you been hurt?"

"No…no…Grandmother…it's…it's…the wolf…it killed…" I choked up, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"What? Is it Lucinda? Henry? Jessica? Who?" She named my mother, father, and sister. But she left out the one.

"No…it's Wesley. He's…he's…_dead_." I let out a sob, and she joined me, holding me close in her arms.

"How could a wolf kill a small two year old? How could someone be so…ruthless?" she sobbed.

"I saw it happen," I sniffed. "It didn't even hesitate. I tired to stop it, but as soon as it saw me, it…" I stopped. "But it didn't try to hurt me. It started at me…it knew me, yet it did nothing and ran away."

Grandmother stared at me. "This…this could be bad, Anna. It could find you, kill you, too. I can't lose you, Anna. Anna, you have to be careful. Every twenty years, a moon will stay full for thirty days after the harvest moon. It means…every night a human in Chernobog will transform from mortal to beast. Any night, it could take you!"

I began sobbing harder, crying into her shoulder. "Grandmother, I'm scared. Do you think…do you think I could stay here with you? It never seems to attack anywhere near here."

"Oh, baby, the closer you are to more people, the safer you will be. Don't cry, Anna, I'm sure your father won't let anything happen to you," she held my head to her chest. "Come, now. We must get back to the church. Oh, I just can't believe something this bad could ever happen. No one in our family has been killed since…since…Vernon."

I could tell she was lying, trying to comfort me, telling me that I'll be safe. The only thing that could have made me feel safe now was Jared's arms around me, holding me tight.

"Oh, dear, Anna, you need new clothes. Come, come with me. I have a gown I was saving for Yule. But you need it now."

She pulled me inside the cottage and hurried into her room, opening a trunk and pulling out a pale blue gown, a black sash across the waist.

I touched the gown, sighing. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Grandmother." She handed it to me.

"We all need something good to happen after that terrible incident earlier." She left the room to let me change.

When I came out, still wearing my cloak, Grandmother gasped. "Oh, you're just so beautiful. It matches your eyes perfectly."

The fabric was soft, though I could tell my grandmother had sewn it. The fit my body perfectly, and was the exact height.

"Thank you," I murmered again.

As we were walking back to our small village, Grandmother said something sudden. "How is Jared handling this? After his father's death and I know he was quite close to Wesley, also. He must be devastated."

I didn't know how to answer. "He…he was there for me, after it happened. He left as soon as we got to the church, because his mother is still so terrified of the wolf. I think he is sad about Wesley, too. He isn't one to show sadness much, though. He is too tough for that, I believe. But he will be here for me, I know it."

"Of course I will be," Jared's voice came from behind me as I felt his strong arms fasten around me. He nodded at my grandmother. "Miss Sylvia."

She nodded back. "Jared. How are you?"

His arms tightened around me before he answered. "I'm holding up."

"And your poor mother?"

"She's…doing well, I suppose, considering…" he trailed off.

"Well, thank you for being here for my granddaughter. I should hope that nothing happens to her with you here." It almost seemed like my grandmother was glaring at Jared, and it looked like he returned it.

"That wolf won't hurt Anna while I'm around." He sounded stern and unlike himself.

"Well, you never know. That wolf isn't how they normally are while in the form of the beast, are they?"

It sounded almost as if Grandmother was suggesting that _Jared_ was the wolf. But that was impossible. He was by me mere minutes after I had seen it.

"You never know, Miss Sylvia. And you never know who you can trust." He moved his arm to pull me to his body by my waist, holding me there. I clutched his arm. Grandmother shot one last glance at Jared before hurrying towards the church, where my parents and sister still stood and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Jared. "She can be protective, and losing Wesley doesn't make it any easier. But she's a kind woman, really." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"She is only looking out for you, Anna. I know she is a kind woman." He kissed the top of my head. "I know it looks awful, but things will get better. I promise they will."

"But Jared, Grandmother told me that for thirty days…it will be a full moon for thirty days. If someone is killed every night, then thirty people will have died. Everyone knows we barely have fifty citizens. Thirty people…can you imagine it, Jared? One of us, pretending to be human…deceiving everyone…then killing thirty people? It's already gotten Wesley. I won't be able to stand it if it kills someone from my family, or…or you. If it got you, I would _die_."

He held me close to him. "Don't worry, Anna. He won't get me, I'm sure of it. I know he won't kill you either. As I already said, you are far too pretty."

I laughed weakly, burying my face in his chest. "I suppose I have to go back to the church. I'll be expected to stand with my family. Would you come?"

He shook his head quickly. "You need time with your family. I know I promised that I would come back, and I will later, but now your family needs to grieve."

I put a cold hand on his cheek, and he closed his eyes, sighing. "Your part of the family, too, Jared, as much as I am. You've been here for us for ten years. You're family."

"No, Anna. Go, be with your family." He kissed my forehead before pushing my shoulder lightly towards the church. I hesitated slightly before doing as he said, heading towards the crowd of people at the front.

I saw Grandmother talking to my parents intensely. I heard my name and stopped, listening. I knew it was wrong, but I was curious.

"…I don't trust that boy, Jared. He's got Anna believing his good, but I sense something bad about him. I'm not saying he's the beast, but watch his closer. Watch his every move. And try to keep Anna away from him; he's not good for her. Promise me, Lucinda, Henry."

I stared at them. No, Jared _was_ good for me, there was nothing bad about him, and he wasn't the wolf!

Mother noticed me first. She took a step in my direction, her eyes wide and filled with fresh tears. I took a step away, shaking my head. Father and Grandmother looked up, too. Father's face was hard and guarded as he covered the space between us in four long strides. He held onto my shoulders.

"Anna, listen to me, listen to me closely. Stay away from that boy, Jared. At least for a while. We've just lost Wesley; we can't lose you, too." He looked long and hard at my face.

I shook my head, avoiding his eyes. "No," I whispered. "You can't…make me. Jared is part of me, and always will be. I need him, now more than ever."

I could sense that he wanted to hit me, but I knew he couldn't. Had Wesley not been killed, I knew he would have. But the thought of inflicting pain on one child after losing another was too much for him. All he did was take a deep breath.

"Anna, I am your father. You listen to me. Just for a while, okay? Keep away from him for a while."

"Father, I need him." I felt tears stinging my eyes as I spoke, my voice cracking. "And he needs me."

"A week," he begged. "For a week, while we grieve for Wesley. Just seven days."

"For all seven days I would be lost!" Losing my internal battle, a tear dripped down my cheek.

"Anna, damn you, you will listen to me! I am your father! What I tell you, you will do, understand?"

I stood up straighter and hardened my face. As I started to say, "No," a voice interrupted me.

"She understands, Mister Henry. Seven days," Jared said in a soft voice from behind. I turned to face him, my face now a mask of horror.

"No, Jared! Jared, I need you, especially now! Don't do this, don't…" I couldn't speak through my tears. I was angry, upset, mourning, and confused.

"Ah, you see, Anna, even Jared understands. Good son, Jared. Thank you." Father grabbed my shoulder, but I yanked it away, going to grab Jared's arms.

"Jared, what are you doing? They may say seven days, but soon it will be fourteen, then thirty. Before you would even know it, I won't be allowed to see you and I'll be married off to a man that I don't love!" I was nearly hyperventilating with panic. "Please, Jared—"

One big hand covered my mouth, cutting the flow of my panicked words. He used his other hand to put a finger against his own mouth, motioning me to be silent. I knew why. People were staring at us with wide eyes and disapproving looks.

"Shhhh, Anna. It won't come to that. I promise." Then he leaned in closer and his voice became a whisper barley I could hear. "If it were not a full moon, I would ask you to meet me tonight."

I smiled weakly through my tears. Jared was someone who took risks like that. It was one reason I loved him so.

I threw my arms around his neck, knowing it would be the last time I did in a week, possibly more. In his own ear, I spoke quietly. "I'll miss you, very much. Even if it is only for a week, I will miss you."

"I will miss you, also." He replied, kissing my cheek softly. I wanted to cling to him, never letting go. He was a source of comfort through everything that had happened. I didn't know how to live without him.

Father yanked me away, pulling me back to the church with him. I turned around, but Jared was gone. It was strange how he could disappear so quickly. But there were a lot of people out today. Perhaps that was why.

He stopped when I was next to Mother and Jessica. John was still with her, whispering softly in her ear. Her face looked so much older than twenty. Her expression was blank and her skin red and blotchy from crying.

A man in black parted from the crowd. Before looking at his face, I had hoped it was Jared. But it wasn't.

He was young, perhaps eighteen. _Oh, I know him. His name is…Geoffrey? No…George, _I thought to myself as he continued towards us.

He stopped in front of me. "Anna, I'm so sorry."

Three: Preferred

I cleared my throat. "Thank you." I looked down. I didn't want to meet his eyes. He was someone Mother and Father would prefer I spend my time with. His family was wealthier than most, his father related to the original settlers of Chernobog.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is George. It's a tragedy, the wolf taking such a young life."

"Yes." Why was he trying to make conversation?

"Would you…would you like to take a walk?" he asked, his pale face glowing a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

I started to shake my head, but Father interrupted. "Of course she would. Anna?"

"I-I-I…" What excuse could I make?

"Anna, go!" she shoved my shoulder, and I stumbled, nearly falling into George, but stopping before I touched him. I shot a hateful glance back at Father before standing beside George.

"Shall we go now?" I very nearly hissed. George didn't hesitate, taking my elbow softly. I instinctively flinched away from his touch.

"Sorry," he murmered. I straightened up. "I…I never met to eavesdrop, but…I heard your father ban you from seeing Jared." He finished in a rush as I glared at him.

"My father banned me from nothing, George. He thought it best that Jared and I didn't see each other for several days, because of everything that has happened lately." My tone was unkind and unfriendly. He looked hurt. "I'm…sorry. I suppose I'm stressed and upset from Wesley's death."

"I would be concerned if you were not. But…why Jared?" he looked down at me slightly, through the corner of his eye. I looked forward.

"What do you mean?" I kept my feet steady, hands behind my back, and my eyes avoiding his.

"When you decided to love someone—a man—why did you choose Jared? He can't give you anything, and what do you know about him, really?"

I gave him a sharp look. "What are you inferring, George? Jared can give me more than money. I've known him for ten years. I know everything about him. _What are you inferring_?"

He looked forward, avoiding my lethal gaze. "He just seems so…secretive. He's not a rich man. You could easily get into financial troubles…"

"Perhaps he seems so secretive because people like you and my parents won't stop judging him on his lack of riches!"

He stopped in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. I glared at him. "Anna, if you chose _me_, I could give you anything you wanted. A nice house, no worries about money. No secrets. I could make you _happy_!"

I shoved him away. "I would only be happy with a man I loved, and I love _Jared_. I'm sorry, George, but nothing would ever change that."

His eyes fell down to the ground, downcast and upset. "You could…learn to love another."

I put a hand on his shoulder softly. "But, George, I would never love another the way I love Jared."

"But Anna, you have to consider who would be better for you; Jared or me. Because I…I _love_ you, Anna."

I stared at him with a blank expression on my face before pulling away from him, stumbling a few steps away. "I need to go. Now."

"Wait, Anna!" he cried, reaching for my arm. I pulled away, out of his line of reach. I bolted, heading straight for my house. I was barely aware of my red cloak billowing out behind me as I ran. I dodged the bloody gravel as I ran inside, climbing up the ladder without any thought besides one: I had to get away from George.

I crawled onto my small cot, pulling the think blanket around my shoulders. I absently took the silver dagger from my pocket and looked at my reflection.

I started to sob uncontrollably. If I had thrown the dagger at the wolf, Wesley might still be alive. If I had been brave and not simply ignorant, Wesley might still be alive. I might as well been the one to let him out, I felt so responsible for my infant brother's death.

I remembered the look the wolf had given me, as if it had known who I was, and left me alive because it simply didn't want me dead. Could a wolf have such feelings as this?

_The Wolf:_

It felt terrible. If it was not in its human form, it knew it would not. It had killed an innocent human child, a baby. And it had allowed itself to comfort her? The beautiful one it simply could not kill or hurt? The child's sister? It knew the name, and it was the sound of glorious trumpets that went through its mind or was spoken from any tongue.

_Anna._

Her face had been so terrified and devastated when it had killed her brother. It had affected it so much worse than the other members of the family. But why was this? While in the form of a human, it had feelings. And now its feelings were hurt. For the next thirty nights, the nights of the Ever Moon, it would transform from man to beast, a beast no one could love.

A beast even _she_ could not love.

Was this why it felt hurt, because the mortal girl, the mortal woman, named Anna, didn't love it? Because she called it a beast, because she hated it perhaps more than others? Because she would as soon as kill it than ever see it again. Perhaps.

_But I _love_ you, Anna._

_Anna:_

"I want it dead," I whispered to myself. "That…monster, which killed him. I want him _dead_!"

But how was I, a small girl, to kill such a large, vicious beast by myself? I laughed weakly at myself for being so naïve. "But I'm not alone. Everyone wants him dead. As soon as I see Jared, I'll…I'll ask him if he'll help me. I know he will, though. Because he hates it as I do. Everyone here does. Perhaps even the wolf itself hates for what it is." After the last sentence, I shook my head. "If it was ashamed, it would have exposed itself such a long time ago."

I heard light footsteps on the latter a second before I saw Jessica's face. It was etched with lines of worry, confusion, and loss. She climbed up and put her arms around me, squeezing me slightly.

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna," she crooned. "Whatever is the matter, Anna?" She squeezed me again.

"It's George," I sniffed. "He told me…he said…he loves me." My voice was strained and choked.

Now she was even more confused. "Well, Anna, isn't that good? George is a very rich man, close to your age, also."

"But, Jessica, don't you see? I don't care for his riches, his looks, or however close he is to my age. I love Jared, only him." I let my brown hair fall over my face as tears dripped off my cheeks.

"But, Anna, honey, Jared is nearly three years older, barely any riches at all, and no one really knows too much about him. Wouldn't you rather marry George?"

I slammed my fist down on the cot, making her jump. "I don't care!" I shrieked. "I'd rather marry a man who has no money but I love than marry a man who has riches but I detest! I don't care that Jared is older, and neither does he! He is part of me! Why can no one accept it?" The tears were flowing fast and hot down my face as I tried to convince at least one member of my family that Jared and I were perfect.

"Anna…" she paused. "I suppose you are right. If I didn't love John, I would feel the same way. You really do love him, don't you? Jared?"

I sniffed, wiping a tear from my face. "I always have, since I was old enough to love. He's part of me," I repeated.

She patted my arm. "But it may be hard…convincing Mother and Father to let you wed Jared instead of George, especially since he has shown interest…"

"I don't care how hard it is! I'll do anything, anything, to be with him. He is worth it."

"Just be sure he's what you want before you do anything stupid, alright?" She squeezed me one last time before climbing back down the latter.

I took the dagger I was still holding and plunged it into the ground. "Something so beautiful is also something so deadly."

I followed my sister down the latter, but didn't follow her out of the house. I didn't want to see George. I ached only to be held in one man's arms, a man I wouldn't see for seven days.

I had never realized how much I needed Jared until he had been thrust away from me. Away from my life for so long after something so terrible. I walked to the window to see Jared looking at me. I smiled weakly.

"I loved you," I whispered. He returned my small smile, nodding curtly. I saw him mouth the words, "I love you, too."

I smiled a little wider, putting my hand on the side of the window, staring out longingly at Jared. I wished I could cross the barrier between us.

Then it came to me; why couldn't I? My family was at the church, and it was empty.

I looked back up. Jared was still there. "Wait," I whispered. He looked confused, but he nodded anyways. I opened the door, flinching when it creaked. I stepped out cautiously before running across the dirt to him.

His arms instinctively wrapped his arms around me, his hand on the back of my head. I buried myself in his scent, holding him tightly to me.

"Anna," he whispered. "I don't think you are obeying your father at the moment." He laughed weakly, still holding me.

"I don't care," I breathed. "I can't live without you." I pulled away slightly, lifting my head to meet his eyes. They were filled with sorrow, joy, and…guilt?

He tucked a strand of brown hair behind my ear. Then he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. We melted together, one person in that instant. I curled my fingers in his hair, clinging to him.

"We don't have to be apart for seven days," I said softly. "We could meet, in secret. In the forest. At night. Anything. Anything for you." I kissed his cheek.

He gazed at me in surprise. "No. No, Anna. In secret, if it's what you want. In the forest, if that's what you need. But not at night. Not in during the Ever Moon. Not when you could be attacked at any moment by the wolf."

"It won't hurt me," I pressed. For a moment I thought I saw a flash of hurt go through Jared's eyes. "It's had the chance, but I'm alive and human. Please, Jared."

He stared into my eyes. "Why do you call the wolf an it? The wolf becomes man when he's not beast. Why it?"

I cocked my head sideways at him. "No mere man would ruthlessly slaughter a baby."

"But Anna, assume that the wolf doesn't remember who it is during the time as an animal. Would he still deserve to be called an it?"

"Why are you defending it?" I asked. "It murdered Wesley and countless others. Why defend it?"

"I just believe that it's possible he has feelings, too. But still no, not at night, Anna." He returned to the earlier subject. "Anything but night."

"Sunset, then. It takes half an hour for the moon to rise. Sunset."

He sighed. "Sunset. But inside before the moon rises. I won't take any chance of you being hurt because of me."

I kissed his cheek and hugged him a last time. "Tonight, at sunset, and for the rest of the week."

"If it makes you happy, Anna." He stroked my cheek.

I smiled. "It does. I will see you soon, alright?"

"Alright." He smiled back.

I turned around, running into one of my friends, Julie. Her black hair curled in the wind.

"Anna?" she asked. "Come on."

I turned back. As usual, Jared was gone. I looked back at Julie. "Where are we going?"

She smiled slyly. "To talk about your evil plans."

I smiled back. "You heard?"

"Oh, yes." Her face hardened. "But Jared is right. You should be out while the moon is in the sky. The wolf could get you."

"I know, Julie. I know."

Her face returned to joy as she smiled. "So, why are you and Jared meeting in secret? Does your family not approve?"

I sighed. "My family would rather I married George. But, because of Wesley…" I choked back tears. "My father told us to…separate for a week."

"You have always been such a rebel, Anna." She hugged me tightly. "But what if you get caught?"

"As I have been saying all day, I do not care. Jared is mine and I am his. That is all. I won't wed someone else, because I love Jared."

"Oh, the rebel is persistent, too. Well, don't fear, Anna, I'll keep your little secret. What are friends for?"

"Thank you, Julie."


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon a Time…

Our small village had always, since it had been founded, been plagued by a terrible curse. Every full moon, a vicious black wolf would hunt down the people of Chernobog, always taking one life from us. We tried setting out animals instead, but then we lost them and still the life of one of our own.

And sometimes, by accident, the wolf created another. We could always tell who, because they would come back, strangely craving meat. But the more immediate sign was the yellow eyes, dilated pupils. They were killed.

Sometimes, on full moons, we would lose more people, because an outraged father, brother, or grown man would lead out a group, trying to avenge the death of their loved one. Only few came back.

And, little did I know, but the wolf was closer than I had ever thought.

This is my story.

One: The Lost Soul

Jared pulled me behind the tree, pinning my shoulders against the rough bark. I was breathing hard.

"There," he announced. "I win." He let my shoulders go, his hard hands dropping down by his side as he caught his breath. I wasn't quite done yet. I pushed him back to another tree, my slender white fingers tracing his sharp cheekbones.

"What do you get for winning?" I whispered. My face was inches from his as we both breathed hard. I had tried to tackle him from behind, but he was bigger and stronger than I was, easily fighting me off and winning. But I caused enough trouble to make him lose his breath.

"How about this?" he brought up a rough finger, tipping my chin up. His soft lips met my pink lips as I curled my fingers into his curly black hair. He put his big hands on either side of my face, kissing me harder. I had to pull away to catch my breath.

"Anna!" someone called beside us. I turned to see my stern older sister, Jessica, her hands resting on her hips as her eyes skewered Jared. "Anna," she said softer, but her face didn't relax. "Tonight is a full moon. We need to get inside before it rises and help secure the house. You wouldn't want to be the one taken by the wolf."

As I looked back at Jared, I could have sworn that I saw a flash of…anger, perhaps…go through his eyes before they returned to the dark brown eyes that were so deep and dark they looked black.

I kissed him lightly before turning back to Jessica. She put a hand on my back and pushed me forward.

"You best go, too, Jared. I expect your poor mother will need some help," she said as she towed me away.

I turned around, but he was already gone. I looked at my sister through my deep brown hair. "You could be less of a killjoy, Jessica. You could also be kinder to Jared. He's been through so much lately. His father was killed last month."

"He didn't seem to be in much emotional pain back there," she murmered. "But you are right; he's been through a lot lately."

I rolled my eyes at her. Jessica was betrothed to John Percy, a woodsman. Mother thought she could do better, but a woodsman made decent money, and Jessica was so strict not many men wished to wed her because they all wanted a funny woman to take their minds off the accursed wolf that plagued us every full moon.

No matter how dull my sister was, I never wanted her hurt by the wolf. Strangely enough, only one member of our entire family had been taken by the wolf. My grandfather had been killed before I was born, when Father was a child. But it kept me wondering why it was like that.

We all knew that the wolf lived among _us_. It was a werewolf, becoming a full wolf only a few times a month, during the full moon. It could be anyone of us, and no one trusted another fully. Even the tension between families was terrible.

I knew that Jared suffered the most, though. His father had been attacked, but not killed, by the wolf. He had been beheaded the next day, as a man transitioning into a werewolf. Jared had very nearly gone crazy because of it, blaming himself. I didn't know why, but he had. I had comforted him and his mother, helping him through it. But I knew his mother would be devastated tonight.

I hurried past our neighbors, watching Jared smile warily at me through an open window of his home. I smiled back before being nearly shoved inside by Jessica.

"Ann, Ann, Ann!" my little brother Wesley called as he saw me. He was only two, and I feared for him the most, of our entire family, because he couldn't run or protect himself. He hadn't quite learned my name yet; he was so young, so he called me Ann instead of Anna.

I picked him up, twirling him in a circle. "Hello, Wesley. How was your day?"

"Woof," he cried. I understood. He knew it was the first night of the full moon. I was terrified that the little boy had to grow up during this. But then, we all had.

"It is going to be fine, Wesley. You don't have to worry at all." I set him down. "Go play with Jessie." He called Jessica 'Jessie' because he couldn't say her name yet, either.

He waddled away as Mother stepped into the room. "You weren't with Jared, were you?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, Mother, I was." I was used to her lectures about Jared, that he wasn't good enough for me, that I deserved better than him.

"Anna, I wish you would stop seeing him. I have a bad feeling about him." She looked anxiously at his house, where he was helping his mother set up wolf defenses.

I sighed, closing the window and locking it up tightly. "You have bad feelings about everyone. We all do. But I know Jared, Mother. He's not the wolf. His father was killed because the wolf had bitten him. And Mother, no matter what you say, Jared _is_ good for me, and he's all I deserve."

"Anna, he's poor…"

"Aren't we all?"

"He's a woodsman, they don't make much. Anna, you can do better than him. You could marry…"

"You would have me marry someone I don't know and don't love over someone I do? You would wish that on me?" I turned to face her.

She was about to answer when the door slammed, making the both of us jump. "What's going on here?" Father roared. "What is the arguing about?"

"We were having a nice talk about Jared, that's all," Mother said sweetly, kissing my father on the cheek. I walked away, towards the ladder that led to my bedroom. I sat on the small cot, thinking.

No one ever slept on full moon nights. They were always too terrified. Everyone had a silver knife or crossbow hidden in their room, so if it was needed, they could defend themselves against the fierce wolf that had killed so many of us in Chernobog. To protect us, my parents had given Jessica, Wesley, and I the upstairs, to either hide us or protect us from the wolf. I knew that it wouldn't do much, though. Some had seen the wolf, saying it was two or three times as large as a normal one. It could leap up to us in no time.

I saw the sun go down. I hurried to the corner of the room, knife in my hand. The blade, like most others, was pure silver. I clutched it so hard that my knuckles turned white. I was terrified of this night above all others. I had a strange feeling that something terrible was going to happen tonight.

_No, that's silly_, I told myself. _It's a full moon. Someone might, or probably, will die. That's what's terrible._

My eyelids drooped. I was exhausted from trying to win a fight against Jared. They fell until all I saw was a sliver of silvery light.

Behind my eyelids I saw the image of a big, black wolf with yellow eyes and dilated pupils, and saw a familiar glimmer of hatred flash through them.

_The Wolf:_

It stalked towards the little boy. He shouldn't be out. Why hadn't his parents or sisters protected him? But did it matter now? It was ready for the kill. It was so hungry…nothing could stop him. He ached to be able to see the family's faces when they discovered their dead toddler.

It took a step towards him, pain flashing through it when he saw the familiar dark brown hair. But no, it told itself. It fed from the life of the humans, not off flesh. Fed from the fear of the victim, the smell of the blood.

The little boy obviously had no idea that he was going to die. He giggled and clapped his hands together, taking a step towards it.

_Be quiet, you ignorant child!_ The wolf thought to itself. It wasn't going to wait any longer.

It lunged for the boy as it saw the younger sister speeding towards it.

_Anna:_

I knew it was stupid and useless, but I had to try. "Wesley!" I cried, running towards where he stood unaware of the danger he was in. The wolf jumped forward, it's paw on Wesley's chest, teeth at his throat.

I heard a ripping and saw blood leak from the unmoving child's throat. I kept running, readying myself to throw the dagger. The wolf was dangerously fast as it sped up to me. I froze, waiting for the death bite that would send me to wherever my little toddler brother was now.

I stared at the wolf's eyes. They were eerie yellow, giant pupils nearly filling them. They were hard, but through them I thought I saw a flicker of remembrance.

Whoever this wolf was, they knew me.

And it a flash it was gone, a piercing howl echoing through the night. The wolf was gone, and my baby brother was dead.

I dropped my knife and ran to Wesley's body, flinging myself down beside him. His chest didn't move, and there was a gaping hole in his tiny throat where blood was pouring out.

I felt tears dripping down my cheeks. "Wesley!" I shook him, but still no movement. "Help!" I sobbed. People flooded out of their houses, Mother, Father, and Jessica hurrying out to see who the casualty was. Mother screamed. Father stood with his arms around her, unable to break his away from the bloody scene. Jessica ran and flung herself down on Wesley's other side.

"Wesley!" she was sobbing with me now. "How could this happen?"

"Wesley…Wesley…Wesley…" my sobs were endless echoes of his name. People were silent, some crying, some praying for our young brother, who's life was cut short by so many years.

I felt someone dragging me up, and saw Jessica being pulled up too. She was screaming and crying uncontrollably.

The sun was coming up now, and I could see that it was John holding onto Jessica while she screamed and sobbed. I turned to see who was holding me.

I turned and flung my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, Jared, why would the wolf kill him? Why would he kill such a little boy? Who here would do such an awful thing, even as a monster?"

I looked up into his calming eyes, seeing they were filled with sorrow. "I don't know," he whispered. "I just don't know." His arms tightened around me.

"But why didn't he kill me, too? He had the chance. But he just stared at me and ran away. Why? He can ruthlessly kill a two year old, but not even hurt a seventeen year old?" I clung to him. Jared was the only thing I was sure of anymore, the only thing I knew was right.

Obviously trying to cheer me up—but it didn't work—he answered. "Maybe he thought you were too pretty."

"Oh, Jared. How will things ever be okay again? Now, the only thing I know is right and good is you. Don't ever leave me. Oh, don't ever leave me." I was crying into him so much that his deep black shirt was wet with my tears.

He put a hand on the back of my head, petting down my hair. "I won't," he murmered in my ear. "I'll never leave you. Never."

I was crying to hard to answer.

Father Joseph and two of his Elders walked to where my brother's tiny body lay. The Elders rolled Wesley's body onto a piece of wood and picked it up. They went back to the church, while Father Joseph stayed.

"What happened here," he started, his deep voice echoing everywhere. "Was tragic. Never has the wolf taken such a young child. We will let this poor family grieve in their own way, and we will mourn Wesley deeply. But we know that he is now in God's glorious kingdom of Heaven, while the creature that did this to him will burn in hell for eternity."

Father Joseph turned and walked away, towards the church. During his speech, Jared's arms had felt rigid and hard against me. But I had known him since I was seven, and he had been with me when Wesley was born. Of course this would affect him, too. Especially after losing his father only weeks ago.

I wiped a tear away from my eye, trying not to look at the blood stain that had come from my brother. I look back up at Jared, his hard, guarded face, and touched his cheek affectionately. He sighed and looked down at me.

"I'm so sorry…for what happened to…Wesley," he told me hesitantly.

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. You aren't the demon who killed him, I know that. But thank you. If you weren't here now, I feel like I would be going crazy." I relaxed in his arms, and he kissed my forehead.

"If you ever need anything, you know I'm here, Anna," he whispered in my ear. I nodded. He helped me towards the church, where the rest of my family already was, including John. He let me go. "My mother needs help. She wants to secure the house more. I'll be back, if you'd like, as soon as possible."

"I would like you to," I said softly. He bent and kissed my hand before walking back to his house. I turned back to Mother and Father. Jessica and John were in a deep conversation. I spoke only to my parents. "I saw it. The wolf."

My Mother drew in a deep breath. "Did it see you?"

"Yes."

"Did it attack you?" Father was already checked my arms and neck for any injuries.

I pushed his hands away. "No. The wolf…it didn't do anything. That's what scares me the most.

Two: Mourning

Mother gasped. Father stared. "Did nothing?" he asked. "Why are you scared? You're alive! It didn't bite you, you're human! Why then are you scared?"

Jessica and John were listening now. My face reddened as I wished I had said nothing. I wished they had reacted easier, like Jared had. Of course, Jared was the only one I knew I could count on anymore.

"I-I don't know. I feel like…Like he'll come for me again, realizing I knew too much. I don't know anything, though. They eyes…they're different. Yellow."

"Of course its eyes are yellow, Anna, it's a wolf," Jessica said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"But it _recognized _me, Jessica! I swear that when it saw me, it knew who I was! It could find me, and kill me, too!"

I felt the panic welling up in my chest, about to make me burst. More tears of anger, hatred, and fear threatened to spill over my cheeks. This thing…this…wolf…had taken my little brother's life. It wasn't going to take anyone else from my family, or me.

I thought of someone who didn't know of Wesley's death yet. I turned to Father. "It is now bright outside. We need to tell Grandmother. I'll go."

Father and Mother nodded. "She needs to be here. Go now. Take your knife with you."

I nodded. I hurried past him, avoiding the patch of crimson blood still splattering the ground. I bent to pick up the gleaming knife, and noticed the blood drenching my sleeping gown. I felt like I was about to gag, hurrying inside. I didn't have time to change. I grabbed my cloak, as red as the blood on my gown. I pulled it over it, making sure the hood was up. I tucked the knife into a pocket on the inside of my cloak, tying my boots tightly.

I pulled my cloak tightly around myself and rushed out of the house, towards the trees. My grandmother, too upset to continue living here after my grandfather was killed, had moved deep in the forest. The wolf never attacked out there. She figured that it was because the wolf liked the thrill of killing its neighbors.

I kept a hand close to my dagger, always ready in case I saw something. I rushed through the trees, relieved when I finally saw the old cottage my grandmother lived in. I rushed up to find her sitting in a chair, her already wrinkled face lined with worry.

When she saw me, she hurried down the steps, running to me and holding me tight.

"Anna! What had happened? I heard crying." She held me away from her, hands on my shoulders, looking at my bloodied gown. "What happened? Have you been hurt?"

"No…no…Grandmother…it's…it's…the wolf…it killed…" I choked up, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"What? Is it Lucinda? Henry? Jessica? Who?" She named my mother, father, and sister. But she left out the one.

"No…it's Wesley. He's…he's…_dead_." I let out a sob, and she joined me, holding me close in her arms.

"How could a wolf kill a small two year old? How could someone be so…ruthless?" she sobbed.

"I saw it happen," I sniffed. "It didn't even hesitate. I tired to stop it, but as soon as it saw me, it…" I stopped. "But it didn't try to hurt me. It started at me…it knew me, yet it did nothing and ran away."

Grandmother stared at me. "This…this could be bad, Anna. It could find you, kill you, too. I can't lose you, Anna. Anna, you have to be careful. Every twenty years, a moon will stay full for thirty days after the harvest moon. It means…every night a human in Chernobog will transform from mortal to beast. Any night, it could take you!"

I began sobbing harder, crying into her shoulder. "Grandmother, I'm scared. Do you think…do you think I could stay here with you? It never seems to attack anywhere near here."

"Oh, baby, the closer you are to more people, the safer you will be. Don't cry, Anna, I'm sure your father won't let anything happen to you," she held my head to her chest. "Come, now. We must get back to the church. Oh, I just can't believe something this bad could ever happen. No one in our family has been killed since…since…Vernon."

I could tell she was lying, trying to comfort me, telling me that I'll be safe. The only thing that could have made me feel safe now was Jared's arms around me, holding me tight.

"Oh, dear, Anna, you need new clothes. Come, come with me. I have a gown I was saving for Yule. But you need it now."

She pulled me inside the cottage and hurried into her room, opening a trunk and pulling out a pale blue gown, a black sash across the waist.

I touched the gown, sighing. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Grandmother." She handed it to me.

"We all need something good to happen after that terrible incident earlier." She left the room to let me change.

When I came out, still wearing my cloak, Grandmother gasped. "Oh, you're just so beautiful. It matches your eyes perfectly."

The fabric was soft, though I could tell my grandmother had sewn it. The fit my body perfectly, and was the exact height.

"Thank you," I murmered again.

As we were walking back to our small village, Grandmother said something sudden. "How is Jared handling this? After his father's death and I know he was quite close to Wesley, also. He must be devastated."

I didn't know how to answer. "He…he was there for me, after it happened. He left as soon as we got to the church, because his mother is still so terrified of the wolf. I think he is sad about Wesley, too. He isn't one to show sadness much, though. He is too tough for that, I believe. But he will be here for me, I know it."

"Of course I will be," Jared's voice came from behind me as I felt his strong arms fasten around me. He nodded at my grandmother. "Miss Sylvia."

She nodded back. "Jared. How are you?"

His arms tightened around me before he answered. "I'm holding up."

"And your poor mother?"

"She's…doing well, I suppose, considering…" he trailed off.

"Well, thank you for being here for my granddaughter. I should hope that nothing happens to her with you here." It almost seemed like my grandmother was glaring at Jared, and it looked like he returned it.

"That wolf won't hurt Anna while I'm around." He sounded stern and unlike himself.

"Well, you never know. That wolf isn't how they normally are while in the form of the beast, are they?"

It sounded almost as if Grandmother was suggesting that _Jared_ was the wolf. But that was impossible. He was by me mere minutes after I had seen it.

"You never know, Miss Sylvia. And you never know who you can trust." He moved his arm to pull me to his body by my waist, holding me there. I clutched his arm. Grandmother shot one last glance at Jared before hurrying towards the church, where my parents and sister still stood and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Jared. "She can be protective, and losing Wesley doesn't make it any easier. But she's a kind woman, really." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"She is only looking out for you, Anna. I know she is a kind woman." He kissed the top of my head. "I know it looks awful, but things will get better. I promise they will."

"But Jared, Grandmother told me that for thirty days…it will be a full moon for thirty days. If someone is killed every night, then thirty people will have died. Everyone knows we barely have fifty citizens. Thirty people…can you imagine it, Jared? One of us, pretending to be human…deceiving everyone…then killing thirty people? It's already gotten Wesley. I won't be able to stand it if it kills someone from my family, or…or you. If it got you, I would _die_."

He held me close to him. "Don't worry, Anna. He won't get me, I'm sure of it. I know he won't kill you either. As I already said, you are far too pretty."

I laughed weakly, burying my face in his chest. "I suppose I have to go back to the church. I'll be expected to stand with my family. Would you come?"

He shook his head quickly. "You need time with your family. I know I promised that I would come back, and I will later, but now your family needs to grieve."

I put a cold hand on his cheek, and he closed his eyes, sighing. "Your part of the family, too, Jared, as much as I am. You've been here for us for ten years. You're family."

"No, Anna. Go, be with your family." He kissed my forehead before pushing my shoulder lightly towards the church. I hesitated slightly before doing as he said, heading towards the crowd of people at the front.

I saw Grandmother talking to my parents intensely. I heard my name and stopped, listening. I knew it was wrong, but I was curious.

"…I don't trust that boy, Jared. He's got Anna believing his good, but I sense something bad about him. I'm not saying he's the beast, but watch his closer. Watch his every move. And try to keep Anna away from him; he's not good for her. Promise me, Lucinda, Henry."

I stared at them. No, Jared _was_ good for me, there was nothing bad about him, and he wasn't the wolf!

Mother noticed me first. She took a step in my direction, her eyes wide and filled with fresh tears. I took a step away, shaking my head. Father and Grandmother looked up, too. Father's face was hard and guarded as he covered the space between us in four long strides. He held onto my shoulders.

"Anna, listen to me, listen to me closely. Stay away from that boy, Jared. At least for a while. We've just lost Wesley; we can't lose you, too." He looked long and hard at my face.

I shook my head, avoiding his eyes. "No," I whispered. "You can't…make me. Jared is part of me, and always will be. I need him, now more than ever."

I could sense that he wanted to hit me, but I knew he couldn't. Had Wesley not been killed, I knew he would have. But the thought of inflicting pain on one child after losing another was too much for him. All he did was take a deep breath.

"Anna, I am your father. You listen to me. Just for a while, okay? Keep away from him for a while."

"Father, I need him." I felt tears stinging my eyes as I spoke, my voice cracking. "And he needs me."

"A week," he begged. "For a week, while we grieve for Wesley. Just seven days."

"For all seven days I would be lost!" Losing my internal battle, a tear dripped down my cheek.

"Anna, damn you, you will listen to me! I am your father! What I tell you, you will do, understand?"

I stood up straighter and hardened my face. As I started to say, "No," a voice interrupted me.

"She understands, Mister Henry. Seven days," Jared said in a soft voice from behind. I turned to face him, my face now a mask of horror.

"No, Jared! Jared, I need you, especially now! Don't do this, don't…" I couldn't speak through my tears. I was angry, upset, mourning, and confused.

"Ah, you see, Anna, even Jared understands. Good son, Jared. Thank you." Father grabbed my shoulder, but I yanked it away, going to grab Jared's arms.

"Jared, what are you doing? They may say seven days, but soon it will be fourteen, then thirty. Before you would even know it, I won't be allowed to see you and I'll be married off to a man that I don't love!" I was nearly hyperventilating with panic. "Please, Jared—"

One big hand covered my mouth, cutting the flow of my panicked words. He used his other hand to put a finger against his own mouth, motioning me to be silent. I knew why. People were staring at us with wide eyes and disapproving looks.

"Shhhh, Anna. It won't come to that. I promise." Then he leaned in closer and his voice became a whisper barley I could hear. "If it were not a full moon, I would ask you to meet me tonight."

I smiled weakly through my tears. Jared was someone who took risks like that. It was one reason I loved him so.

I threw my arms around his neck, knowing it would be the last time I did in a week, possibly more. In his own ear, I spoke quietly. "I'll miss you, very much. Even if it is only for a week, I will miss you."

"I will miss you, also." He replied, kissing my cheek softly. I wanted to cling to him, never letting go. He was a source of comfort through everything that had happened. I didn't know how to live without him.

Father yanked me away, pulling me back to the church with him. I turned around, but Jared was gone. It was strange how he could disappear so quickly. But there were a lot of people out today. Perhaps that was why.

He stopped when I was next to Mother and Jessica. John was still with her, whispering softly in her ear. Her face looked so much older than twenty. Her expression was blank and her skin red and blotchy from crying.

A man in black parted from the crowd. Before looking at his face, I had hoped it was Jared. But it wasn't.

He was young, perhaps eighteen. _Oh, I know him. His name is…Geoffrey? No…George, _I thought to myself as he continued towards us.

He stopped in front of me. "Anna, I'm so sorry."

Three: Preferred

I cleared my throat. "Thank you." I looked down. I didn't want to meet his eyes. He was someone Mother and Father would prefer I spend my time with. His family was wealthier than most, his father related to the original settlers of Chernobog.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is George. It's a tragedy, the wolf taking such a young life."

"Yes." Why was he trying to make conversation?

"Would you…would you like to take a walk?" he asked, his pale face glowing a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

I started to shake my head, but Father interrupted. "Of course she would. Anna?"

"I-I-I…" What excuse could I make?

"Anna, go!" she shoved my shoulder, and I stumbled, nearly falling into George, but stopping before I touched him. I shot a hateful glance back at Father before standing beside George.

"Shall we go now?" I very nearly hissed. George didn't hesitate, taking my elbow softly. I instinctively flinched away from his touch.

"Sorry," he murmered. I straightened up. "I…I never met to eavesdrop, but…I heard your father ban you from seeing Jared." He finished in a rush as I glared at him.

"My father banned me from nothing, George. He thought it best that Jared and I didn't see each other for several days, because of everything that has happened lately." My tone was unkind and unfriendly. He looked hurt. "I'm…sorry. I suppose I'm stressed and upset from Wesley's death."

"I would be concerned if you were not. But…why Jared?" he looked down at me slightly, through the corner of his eye. I looked forward.

"What do you mean?" I kept my feet steady, hands behind my back, and my eyes avoiding his.

"When you decided to love someone—a man—why did you choose Jared? He can't give you anything, and what do you know about him, really?"

I gave him a sharp look. "What are you inferring, George? Jared can give me more than money. I've known him for ten years. I know everything about him. _What are you inferring_?"

He looked forward, avoiding my lethal gaze. "He just seems so…secretive. He's not a rich man. You could easily get into financial troubles…"

"Perhaps he seems so secretive because people like you and my parents won't stop judging him on his lack of riches!"

He stopped in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. I glared at him. "Anna, if you chose _me_, I could give you anything you wanted. A nice house, no worries about money. No secrets. I could make you _happy_!"

I shoved him away. "I would only be happy with a man I loved, and I love _Jared_. I'm sorry, George, but nothing would ever change that."

His eyes fell down to the ground, downcast and upset. "You could…learn to love another."

I put a hand on his shoulder softly. "But, George, I would never love another the way I love Jared."

"But Anna, you have to consider who would be better for you; Jared or me. Because I…I _love_ you, Anna."

I stared at him with a blank expression on my face before pulling away from him, stumbling a few steps away. "I need to go. Now."

"Wait, Anna!" he cried, reaching for my arm. I pulled away, out of his line of reach. I bolted, heading straight for my house. I was barely aware of my red cloak billowing out behind me as I ran. I dodged the bloody gravel as I ran inside, climbing up the ladder without any thought besides one: I had to get away from George.

I crawled onto my small cot, pulling the think blanket around my shoulders. I absently took the silver dagger from my pocket and looked at my reflection.

I started to sob uncontrollably. If I had thrown the dagger at the wolf, Wesley might still be alive. If I had been brave and not simply ignorant, Wesley might still be alive. I might as well been the one to let him out, I felt so responsible for my infant brother's death.

I remembered the look the wolf had given me, as if it had known who I was, and left me alive because it simply didn't want me dead. Could a wolf have such feelings as this?

_The Wolf:_

It felt terrible. If it was not in its human form, it knew it would not. It had killed an innocent human child, a baby. And it had allowed itself to comfort her? The beautiful one it simply could not kill or hurt? The child's sister? It knew the name, and it was the sound of glorious trumpets that went through its mind or was spoken from any tongue.

_Anna._

Her face had been so terrified and devastated when it had killed her brother. It had affected it so much worse than the other members of the family. But why was this? While in the form of a human, it had feelings. And now its feelings were hurt. For the next thirty nights, the nights of the Ever Moon, it would transform from man to beast, a beast no one could love.

A beast even _she_ could not love.

Was this why it felt hurt, because the mortal girl, the mortal woman, named Anna, didn't love it? Because she called it a beast, because she hated it perhaps more than others? Because she would as soon as kill it than ever see it again. Perhaps.

_But I _love_ you, Anna._

_Anna:_

"I want it dead," I whispered to myself. "That…monster, which killed him. I want him _dead_!"

But how was I, a small girl, to kill such a large, vicious beast by myself? I laughed weakly at myself for being so naïve. "But I'm not alone. Everyone wants him dead. As soon as I see Jared, I'll…I'll ask him if he'll help me. I know he will, though. Because he hates it as I do. Everyone here does. Perhaps even the wolf itself hates for what it is." After the last sentence, I shook my head. "If it was ashamed, it would have exposed itself such a long time ago."

I heard light footsteps on the latter a second before I saw Jessica's face. It was etched with lines of worry, confusion, and loss. She climbed up and put her arms around me, squeezing me slightly.

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna," she crooned. "Whatever is the matter, Anna?" She squeezed me again.

"It's George," I sniffed. "He told me…he said…he loves me." My voice was strained and choked.

Now she was even more confused. "Well, Anna, isn't that good? George is a very rich man, close to your age, also."

"But, Jessica, don't you see? I don't care for his riches, his looks, or however close he is to my age. I love Jared, only him." I let my brown hair fall over my face as tears dripped off my cheeks.

"But, Anna, honey, Jared is nearly three years older, barely any riches at all, and no one really knows too much about him. Wouldn't you rather marry George?"

I slammed my fist down on the cot, making her jump. "I don't care!" I shrieked. "I'd rather marry a man who has no money but I love than marry a man who has riches but I detest! I don't care that Jared is older, and neither does he! He is part of me! Why can no one accept it?" The tears were flowing fast and hot down my face as I tried to convince at least one member of my family that Jared and I were perfect.

"Anna…" she paused. "I suppose you are right. If I didn't love John, I would feel the same way. You really do love him, don't you? Jared?"

I sniffed, wiping a tear from my face. "I always have, since I was old enough to love. He's part of me," I repeated.

She patted my arm. "But it may be hard…convincing Mother and Father to let you wed Jared instead of George, especially since he has shown interest…"

"I don't care how hard it is! I'll do anything, anything, to be with him. He is worth it."

"Just be sure he's what you want before you do anything stupid, alright?" She squeezed me one last time before climbing back down the latter.

I took the dagger I was still holding and plunged it into the ground. "Something so beautiful is also something so deadly."

I followed my sister down the latter, but didn't follow her out of the house. I didn't want to see George. I ached only to be held in one man's arms, a man I wouldn't see for seven days.

I had never realized how much I needed Jared until he had been thrust away from me. Away from my life for so long after something so terrible. I walked to the window to see Jared looking at me. I smiled weakly.

"I loved you," I whispered. He returned my small smile, nodding curtly. I saw him mouth the words, "I love you, too."

I smiled a little wider, putting my hand on the side of the window, staring out longingly at Jared. I wished I could cross the barrier between us.

Then it came to me; why couldn't I? My family was at the church, and it was empty.

I looked back up. Jared was still there. "Wait," I whispered. He looked confused, but he nodded anyways. I opened the door, flinching when it creaked. I stepped out cautiously before running across the dirt to him.

His arms instinctively wrapped his arms around me, his hand on the back of my head. I buried myself in his scent, holding him tightly to me.

"Anna," he whispered. "I don't think you are obeying your father at the moment." He laughed weakly, still holding me.

"I don't care," I breathed. "I can't live without you." I pulled away slightly, lifting my head to meet his eyes. They were filled with sorrow, joy, and…guilt?

He tucked a strand of brown hair behind my ear. Then he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. We melted together, one person in that instant. I curled my fingers in his hair, clinging to him.

"We don't have to be apart for seven days," I said softly. "We could meet, in secret. In the forest. At night. Anything. Anything for you." I kissed his cheek.

He gazed at me in surprise. "No. No, Anna. In secret, if it's what you want. In the forest, if that's what you need. But not at night. Not in during the Ever Moon. Not when you could be attacked at any moment by the wolf."

"It won't hurt me," I pressed. For a moment I thought I saw a flash of hurt go through Jared's eyes. "It's had the chance, but I'm alive and human. Please, Jared."

He stared into my eyes. "Why do you call the wolf an it? The wolf becomes man when he's not beast. Why it?"

I cocked my head sideways at him. "No mere man would ruthlessly slaughter a baby."

"But Anna, assume that the wolf doesn't remember who it is during the time as an animal. Would he still deserve to be called an it?"

"Why are you defending it?" I asked. "It murdered Wesley and countless others. Why defend it?"

"I just believe that it's possible he has feelings, too. But still no, not at night, Anna." He returned to the earlier subject. "Anything but night."

"Sunset, then. It takes half an hour for the moon to rise. Sunset."

He sighed. "Sunset. But inside before the moon rises. I won't take any chance of you being hurt because of me."

I kissed his cheek and hugged him a last time. "Tonight, at sunset, and for the rest of the week."

"If it makes you happy, Anna." He stroked my cheek.

I smiled. "It does. I will see you soon, alright?"

"Alright." He smiled back.

I turned around, running into one of my friends, Julie. Her black hair curled in the wind.

"Anna?" she asked. "Come on."

I turned back. As usual, Jared was gone. I looked back at Julie. "Where are we going?"

She smiled slyly. "To talk about your evil plans."

I smiled back. "You heard?"

"Oh, yes." Her face hardened. "But Jared is right. You should be out while the moon is in the sky. The wolf could get you."

"I know, Julie. I know."

Her face returned to joy as she smiled. "So, why are you and Jared meeting in secret? Does your family not approve?"

I sighed. "My family would rather I married George. But, because of Wesley…" I choked back tears. "My father told us to…separate for a week."

"You have always been such a rebel, Anna." She hugged me tightly. "But what if you get caught?"

"As I have been saying all day, I do not care. Jared is mine and I am his. That is all. I won't wed someone else, because I love Jared."

"Oh, the rebel is persistent, too. Well, don't fear, Anna, I'll keep your little secret. What are friends for?"

"Thank you, Julie.

Four: Moonlight

I looked around the corner. No one was there. I pulled my red hood over my head and dashed into the cover of the forest.

I peeked around another tree, seeing Jared standing a few feet back, in the denser area of trees. I moved towards him, glad to see his face. It was the forth night of the meetings, and no one had yet caught. His face was anxious and worried, but he managed to smile as he saw me.

I hugged him tightly as I breathed in his earthy scent. I took his hand as I kissed him softly.

With my other hand, I smoothed the worry lines on his face. "Stop stressing," I whispered. "No one will find out."

He smiled back, but I could still the worry in his eyes. We clasped hands and walked deeper into the forest, settling on a hill to watch the sunset. I curled up by his side, my head on his chest, still holding tightly to his hand.

My eyelids began fluttering. They closed as the sun set, leaving us in the dark. But it didn't matter. I was asleep.

When I awoke, Jared was gone. I was alone. I staggered to my feet. "Jared!" I called, not caring if anyone heard. It was still dark. Night. And the full moon was high in the sky.

My heart began pounding with panic and fear. "Jared!" I cried again. There was an answer.

A low, deep growling. I whirled around.

There is was, black as the night sky, eerie yellow eyes. The wolf. It stalked forward. I stumbled back.

"No, please," I gasped. "Please."

Before it lunged at me, I heard it rumbled one word.

"Anna."

I screamed.

I jolted upright. I was sweating in the night chill. I was sitting where Jared and I had been. Except, like my nightmare, Jared was gone.

I didn't call his name. I just stood up, pulling my hood over my head, wrapping my cloak tight around me.

Without the light, I didn't know where to go. I was scared. Why had Jared just left me there, unprotected, on a full moon? Why had he gone away?

Unless the wolf had gotten him already.

That made my heart pound harder, blood pulsing in my ears as I tried to find my way home. I stepped over a root, finding a large tree I thought looked familiar, but when I looked further, it just led deeper into the forest.

If I screamed, the wolf could hear and it could find me. But if I didn't, I may never find my way home.

I decided to scream. "Jared! Hello? Anyone?" I cried, but the reply I got was crickets chirping and silence. I groaned in frustration.

A terrible image passed through my mind suddenly; the wolf, its teeth dripping blood, standing over Jared's dead body. I let out a small sob.

As I passed the next tree, a shadow moved.

My scream was frozen in my throat as the wolf emerged from the shadows, yellow eyes sparkling.

I stared at it, and it stared at me. I fumbled for my knife before I realized that it was stuck in the floor by my cot.

But it didn't lunge, didn't stalk, and didn't growl. Instead, its eyes took on the look of remembrance as they widened. It took a small step towards me, and I shrank back slightly.

Hurt echoed off of its eyes.

I widened my eyes and straightened out. This thing…the wolf…it didn't want to kill me. It was hurt that I was scared of it.

Despite my best thoughts, I took a step towards it and reached out a hesitant hand.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" I whispered.

It huffed shook its head.

_ The Wolf:_

It had been returning to the forest when it heard her calling.

"Jared! Hello? Anyone?" Anna had called.

Instinctively, it ran towards her, thinking only one thing; Anna was hurt, or Anna was lost.

It heard her searching through the trees, nearly sobbing, and it could sense the panic she was feeling. It walked around the tree and came face to face with her. She was so beautiful it almost hurt it.

She was frightened of it, it could tell. Her eyes were wide with fear as she saw it. When it took a step forward, wanting to help, she flinched away.

Pain shot through it. She hated it, just like everyone else. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she took a step forward, extending a hand.

Her voice was soft as she spoke. "You won't hurt me, will you?"

_Anna:_

It didn't bite my hand or even move towards me. It turned around and began walking away. It stopped and looked back at me before continuing.

It wanted me to follow it.

I shrugged and took a step after it, wishing I had my knife. But I followed it anyways. Soon the trees were thinning and I saw the town.

And someone was on the ground. Surrounded by blood.

I took off running, trying to see who the monster had murdered this time. I was ahead of the wolf now, but it was following me still

"Oh, no," I cried, whirling to face the wolf. Tears flooded my eyes and poured down my face. "You did this, didn't you?" I asked, nearly yelling. It bowed its head. "Do you hate me? Do you wish to see me suffer? Do you wish me to hate you? Congratulations, because I do!"

The wolf looked hurt as it dashed away faster than any normal wolf could. I turned back to the bloody body.

I looked at the deep scratches on her face and neck. In her hand was a knife, also soaked in blood. But it didn't look human. Darker red, almost. She must have cut it before it had killed her.

"Oh, Jessie," I sobbed. "Why were you outside? Why?" I clutched her cold hand to me chest. My sister was dead. My brother was dead. I didn't know where Jared was. And I had allowed myself to feel pity for the wolf.

"Help!" I shrieked. "Dead! She's dead!"

And, just like last time, people flooded out of their house. But unlike Wesley's murder, there was no Jessica sobbing beside me, because she was the one I was sobbing over. There would be no John no comfort her, because there was no Jessica to comfort. But where was Jared?

Mother was again sobbing uncontrollably, Father hard-faced as ever. People sobbed, and I made out John's distinctive cry over them all.

Someone tried to stand me up. George.

I stumbled away from him numbly, muttering, "Jared. Where's Jared? I need to find him. Where is he?" I was too stunned by the loss that I couldn't think of anything else.

I finally found him. He was limping towards the crowd, a sad look on his face. He stumbled, and his face twisted in pain. I ran to him, and as he saw me his face was a mask of grief and hurt.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," he said, but he was blocked, as if he had built a wall. I didn't understand.

"Where were you? I woke up, and you were gone. I was so worried. What happened to you?" through my sorrow, my words were a mumble and blur.

He shook his head. "I…I saw it. The wolf. I saw Jessica, too. I tried to help her, but the wolf scratched me and I fell. I couldn't save her. I'm so sorry, Anna. I crawled back to my house. I'm sorry I left though. If you had gotten hurt…" his face twisted in pain again.

I felt tears leaking down my cheeks as I held him tight. "Oh, Jared. I'm glad he didn't bite you. But I'm sorry you got hurt. Don't scare me like that again. I thought you had been attacked."

He cocked his head, smiling weakly. "He? I thought the wolf was an it."

I looked down. "Before I saw what he did to Jessica, I was lost. I couldn't find my way back. He helped me. And when I saw Jessica…" I swallowed. "He looked sorry."

He nodded. It was almost daybreak. His feelings must have been coming back to him by then."

"Why was she out here?" I asked, helping him limp over to sit on the stairs of a house.

"I heard her…she was out looking for…you. I suppose when you didn't come home, she was worried."

"Oh, Jessica! She died because of me! Oh, oh, oh…." I put my head in my hands, accidentally bumping Jared's injured leg. He let out a moan of pain. "I'm sorry! Here, let me see it."

Suddenly he moved his leg away. "No. I'm fine." He put his arms around me. "It wasn't your fault. If anything, it's mine." He didn't supply a reason; just that he thought it was his fault.

"You couldn't have saved her," I whispered. "Nothing could have. But she may have scratched him. Perhaps we can tell who it is by that." I looked up at him hopefully.

He seemed to pale at the idea before shaking his head. "My father…he studied werewolves. They heal fast. By now any scratch she gave him would have completely healed, at the most he'll have a small, average-looking scar."

I frowned. "If this wolf had any conscience, he would have turned himself in already." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps he wishes to live."

"After all the lives he had taken, perhaps he doesn't deserve to." My voice was cold and as sharp as a blade. He looked down at these words, as if hurt by them.

I had never realized how much Jared cared for life, any life. His outer look was so hard and tough that I was surprised.

I put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. I stared at him. He stood up, shaking slightly.

"I need to go," he said, at the same time that Father Joseph called out, "Everyone must come and cut themselves."

We all stared at him.

"This poor child cut her murderer; we have a sample of the blood color. Line up and we shall prick you slightly. Anyone who has the same color of the blood will be watched carefully these next nights."

I stood up and walked towards Father Joseph. Jared followed close behind. What had I said that had upset him so?

We stood straight in a line as one of the Elders went through the line, pricking each of the people with a dagger.

He came to me, and I clenched my fist as he pricked me, trying to lessen the pain. A drop of scarlet blood dripped out. The Elder nodded, smiled, and moved on. I had seen him do the same to everyone else.

He moved to Jared, who stuck out his arm, unafraid of the prick of pain that was coming. His blood color matched mine. I relaxed, and so did he. I smiled, and he returned it, but it was tight and strained.

In the end, no one had a blood color that matched the color of the blood on the dagger. Everyone was free for now.

I looked at Jared, a small smile on my lips, but he would not even look at me. I touched his arm. He relaxed at my touch, but jerked away as soon as he realized what I was doing.

"Jared, what's wrong? Have I done something bad?" I asked, my voice low.

"No. But…for your…safety…no more meetings. Live out the time in your own way, and I shall do the same."

"But Jared, now that Jessica's…gone…I'll need you so much."

He whirled around and cragged my shoulders. "Anna, you need to _forget_ about me. I'm no good for you. Marry George. He'll make you happier."

He pushed me away and I stared at him, stunned. People stared. He began to walk away. The sight brought tears to my eyes.

"Don't you dare walk away, Jared!" I screamed at his retreating back. I took a few steps towards him. "Jared!" Tears flowed down my cheeks as I screamed. "Jared, come back here!"

But he didn't turn around or even flinch.

I was completely and utterly alone as I stood in the middle of a crowd that stared at me as I cried for more than one loss I had just suffered.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon a Time…

Our small village had always, since it had been founded, been plagued by a terrible curse. Every full moon, a vicious black wolf would hunt down the people of Chernobog, always taking one life from us. We tried setting out animals instead, but then we lost them and still the life of one of our own.

And sometimes, by accident, the wolf created another. We could always tell who, because they would come back, strangely craving meat. But the more immediate sign was the yellow eyes, dilated pupils. They were killed.

Sometimes, on full moons, we would lose more people, because an outraged father, brother, or grown man would lead out a group, trying to avenge the death of their loved one. Only few came back.

And, little did I know, but the wolf was closer than I had ever thought.

This is my story.

One: The Lost Soul

Jared pulled me behind the tree, pinning my shoulders against the rough bark. I was breathing hard.

"There," he announced. "I win." He let my shoulders go, his hard hands dropping down by his side as he caught his breath. I wasn't quite done yet. I pushed him back to another tree, my slender white fingers tracing his sharp cheekbones.

"What do you get for winning?" I whispered. My face was inches from his as we both breathed hard. I had tried to tackle him from behind, but he was bigger and stronger than I was, easily fighting me off and winning. But I caused enough trouble to make him lose his breath.

"How about this?" he brought up a rough finger, tipping my chin up. His soft lips met my pink lips as I curled my fingers into his curly black hair. He put his big hands on either side of my face, kissing me harder. I had to pull away to catch my breath.

"Anna!" someone called beside us. I turned to see my stern older sister, Jessica, her hands resting on her hips as her eyes skewered Jared. "Anna," she said softer, but her face didn't relax. "Tonight is a full moon. We need to get inside before it rises and help secure the house. You wouldn't want to be the one taken by the wolf."

As I looked back at Jared, I could have sworn that I saw a flash of…anger, perhaps…go through his eyes before they returned to the dark brown eyes that were so deep and dark they looked black.

I kissed him lightly before turning back to Jessica. She put a hand on my back and pushed me forward.

"You best go, too, Jared. I expect your poor mother will need some help," she said as she towed me away.

I turned around, but he was already gone. I looked at my sister through my deep brown hair. "You could be less of a killjoy, Jessica. You could also be kinder to Jared. He's been through so much lately. His father was killed last month."

"He didn't seem to be in much emotional pain back there," she murmered. "But you are right; he's been through a lot lately."

I rolled my eyes at her. Jessica was betrothed to John Percy, a woodsman. Mother thought she could do better, but a woodsman made decent money, and Jessica was so strict not many men wished to wed her because they all wanted a funny woman to take their minds off the accursed wolf that plagued us every full moon.

No matter how dull my sister was, I never wanted her hurt by the wolf. Strangely enough, only one member of our entire family had been taken by the wolf. My grandfather had been killed before I was born, when Father was a child. But it kept me wondering why it was like that.

We all knew that the wolf lived among _us_. It was a werewolf, becoming a full wolf only a few times a month, during the full moon. It could be anyone of us, and no one trusted another fully. Even the tension between families was terrible.

I knew that Jared suffered the most, though. His father had been attacked, but not killed, by the wolf. He had been beheaded the next day, as a man transitioning into a werewolf. Jared had very nearly gone crazy because of it, blaming himself. I didn't know why, but he had. I had comforted him and his mother, helping him through it. But I knew his mother would be devastated tonight.

I hurried past our neighbors, watching Jared smile warily at me through an open window of his home. I smiled back before being nearly shoved inside by Jessica.

"Ann, Ann, Ann!" my little brother Wesley called as he saw me. He was only two, and I feared for him the most, of our entire family, because he couldn't run or protect himself. He hadn't quite learned my name yet; he was so young, so he called me Ann instead of Anna.

I picked him up, twirling him in a circle. "Hello, Wesley. How was your day?"

"Woof," he cried. I understood. He knew it was the first night of the full moon. I was terrified that the little boy had to grow up during this. But then, we all had.

"It is going to be fine, Wesley. You don't have to worry at all." I set him down. "Go play with Jessie." He called Jessica 'Jessie' because he couldn't say her name yet, either.

He waddled away as Mother stepped into the room. "You weren't with Jared, were you?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, Mother, I was." I was used to her lectures about Jared, that he wasn't good enough for me, that I deserved better than him.

"Anna, I wish you would stop seeing him. I have a bad feeling about him." She looked anxiously at his house, where he was helping his mother set up wolf defenses.

I sighed, closing the window and locking it up tightly. "You have bad feelings about everyone. We all do. But I know Jared, Mother. He's not the wolf. His father was killed because the wolf had bitten him. And Mother, no matter what you say, Jared _is_ good for me, and he's all I deserve."

"Anna, he's poor…"

"Aren't we all?"

"He's a woodsman, they don't make much. Anna, you can do better than him. You could marry…"

"You would have me marry someone I don't know and don't love over someone I do? You would wish that on me?" I turned to face her.

She was about to answer when the door slammed, making the both of us jump. "What's going on here?" Father roared. "What is the arguing about?"

"We were having a nice talk about Jared, that's all," Mother said sweetly, kissing my father on the cheek. I walked away, towards the ladder that led to my bedroom. I sat on the small cot, thinking.

No one ever slept on full moon nights. They were always too terrified. Everyone had a silver knife or crossbow hidden in their room, so if it was needed, they could defend themselves against the fierce wolf that had killed so many of us in Chernobog. To protect us, my parents had given Jessica, Wesley, and I the upstairs, to either hide us or protect us from the wolf. I knew that it wouldn't do much, though. Some had seen the wolf, saying it was two or three times as large as a normal one. It could leap up to us in no time.

I saw the sun go down. I hurried to the corner of the room, knife in my hand. The blade, like most others, was pure silver. I clutched it so hard that my knuckles turned white. I was terrified of this night above all others. I had a strange feeling that something terrible was going to happen tonight.

_No, that's silly_, I told myself. _It's a full moon. Someone might, or probably, will die. That's what's terrible._

My eyelids drooped. I was exhausted from trying to win a fight against Jared. They fell until all I saw was a sliver of silvery light.

Behind my eyelids I saw the image of a big, black wolf with yellow eyes and dilated pupils, and saw a familiar glimmer of hatred flash through them.

_The Wolf:_

It stalked towards the little boy. He shouldn't be out. Why hadn't his parents or sisters protected him? But did it matter now? It was ready for the kill. It was so hungry…nothing could stop him. He ached to be able to see the family's faces when they discovered their dead toddler.

It took a step towards him, pain flashing through it when he saw the familiar dark brown hair. But no, it told itself. It fed from the life of the humans, not off flesh. Fed from the fear of the victim, the smell of the blood.

The little boy obviously had no idea that he was going to die. He giggled and clapped his hands together, taking a step towards it.

_Be quiet, you ignorant child!_ The wolf thought to itself. It wasn't going to wait any longer.

It lunged for the boy as it saw the younger sister speeding towards it.

_Anna:_

I knew it was stupid and useless, but I had to try. "Wesley!" I cried, running towards where he stood unaware of the danger he was in. The wolf jumped forward, it's paw on Wesley's chest, teeth at his throat.

I heard a ripping and saw blood leak from the unmoving child's throat. I kept running, readying myself to throw the dagger. The wolf was dangerously fast as it sped up to me. I froze, waiting for the death bite that would send me to wherever my little toddler brother was now.

I stared at the wolf's eyes. They were eerie yellow, giant pupils nearly filling them. They were hard, but through them I thought I saw a flicker of remembrance.

Whoever this wolf was, they knew me.

And it a flash it was gone, a piercing howl echoing through the night. The wolf was gone, and my baby brother was dead.

I dropped my knife and ran to Wesley's body, flinging myself down beside him. His chest didn't move, and there was a gaping hole in his tiny throat where blood was pouring out.

I felt tears dripping down my cheeks. "Wesley!" I shook him, but still no movement. "Help!" I sobbed. People flooded out of their houses, Mother, Father, and Jessica hurrying out to see who the casualty was. Mother screamed. Father stood with his arms around her, unable to break his away from the bloody scene. Jessica ran and flung herself down on Wesley's other side.

"Wesley!" she was sobbing with me now. "How could this happen?"

"Wesley…Wesley…Wesley…" my sobs were endless echoes of his name. People were silent, some crying, some praying for our young brother, who's life was cut short by so many years.

I felt someone dragging me up, and saw Jessica being pulled up too. She was screaming and crying uncontrollably.

The sun was coming up now, and I could see that it was John holding onto Jessica while she screamed and sobbed. I turned to see who was holding me.

I turned and flung my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, Jared, why would the wolf kill him? Why would he kill such a little boy? Who here would do such an awful thing, even as a monster?"

I looked up into his calming eyes, seeing they were filled with sorrow. "I don't know," he whispered. "I just don't know." His arms tightened around me.

"But why didn't he kill me, too? He had the chance. But he just stared at me and ran away. Why? He can ruthlessly kill a two year old, but not even hurt a seventeen year old?" I clung to him. Jared was the only thing I was sure of anymore, the only thing I knew was right.

Obviously trying to cheer me up—but it didn't work—he answered. "Maybe he thought you were too pretty."

"Oh, Jared. How will things ever be okay again? Now, the only thing I know is right and good is you. Don't ever leave me. Oh, don't ever leave me." I was crying into him so much that his deep black shirt was wet with my tears.

He put a hand on the back of my head, petting down my hair. "I won't," he murmered in my ear. "I'll never leave you. Never."

I was crying to hard to answer.

Father Joseph and two of his Elders walked to where my brother's tiny body lay. The Elders rolled Wesley's body onto a piece of wood and picked it up. They went back to the church, while Father Joseph stayed.

"What happened here," he started, his deep voice echoing everywhere. "Was tragic. Never has the wolf taken such a young child. We will let this poor family grieve in their own way, and we will mourn Wesley deeply. But we know that he is now in God's glorious kingdom of Heaven, while the creature that did this to him will burn in hell for eternity."

Father Joseph turned and walked away, towards the church. During his speech, Jared's arms had felt rigid and hard against me. But I had known him since I was seven, and he had been with me when Wesley was born. Of course this would affect him, too. Especially after losing his father only weeks ago.

I wiped a tear away from my eye, trying not to look at the blood stain that had come from my brother. I look back up at Jared, his hard, guarded face, and touched his cheek affectionately. He sighed and looked down at me.

"I'm so sorry…for what happened to…Wesley," he told me hesitantly.

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. You aren't the demon who killed him, I know that. But thank you. If you weren't here now, I feel like I would be going crazy." I relaxed in his arms, and he kissed my forehead.

"If you ever need anything, you know I'm here, Anna," he whispered in my ear. I nodded. He helped me towards the church, where the rest of my family already was, including John. He let me go. "My mother needs help. She wants to secure the house more. I'll be back, if you'd like, as soon as possible."

"I would like you to," I said softly. He bent and kissed my hand before walking back to his house. I turned back to Mother and Father. Jessica and John were in a deep conversation. I spoke only to my parents. "I saw it. The wolf."

My Mother drew in a deep breath. "Did it see you?"

"Yes."

"Did it attack you?" Father was already checked my arms and neck for any injuries.

I pushed his hands away. "No. The wolf…it didn't do anything. That's what scares me the most.

Two: Mourning

Mother gasped. Father stared. "Did nothing?" he asked. "Why are you scared? You're alive! It didn't bite you, you're human! Why then are you scared?"

Jessica and John were listening now. My face reddened as I wished I had said nothing. I wished they had reacted easier, like Jared had. Of course, Jared was the only one I knew I could count on anymore.

"I-I don't know. I feel like…Like he'll come for me again, realizing I knew too much. I don't know anything, though. They eyes…they're different. Yellow."

"Of course its eyes are yellow, Anna, it's a wolf," Jessica said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"But it _recognized _me, Jessica! I swear that when it saw me, it knew who I was! It could find me, and kill me, too!"

I felt the panic welling up in my chest, about to make me burst. More tears of anger, hatred, and fear threatened to spill over my cheeks. This thing…this…wolf…had taken my little brother's life. It wasn't going to take anyone else from my family, or me.

I thought of someone who didn't know of Wesley's death yet. I turned to Father. "It is now bright outside. We need to tell Grandmother. I'll go."

Father and Mother nodded. "She needs to be here. Go now. Take your knife with you."

I nodded. I hurried past him, avoiding the patch of crimson blood still splattering the ground. I bent to pick up the gleaming knife, and noticed the blood drenching my sleeping gown. I felt like I was about to gag, hurrying inside. I didn't have time to change. I grabbed my cloak, as red as the blood on my gown. I pulled it over it, making sure the hood was up. I tucked the knife into a pocket on the inside of my cloak, tying my boots tightly.

I pulled my cloak tightly around myself and rushed out of the house, towards the trees. My grandmother, too upset to continue living here after my grandfather was killed, had moved deep in the forest. The wolf never attacked out there. She figured that it was because the wolf liked the thrill of killing its neighbors.

I kept a hand close to my dagger, always ready in case I saw something. I rushed through the trees, relieved when I finally saw the old cottage my grandmother lived in. I rushed up to find her sitting in a chair, her already wrinkled face lined with worry.

When she saw me, she hurried down the steps, running to me and holding me tight.

"Anna! What had happened? I heard crying." She held me away from her, hands on my shoulders, looking at my bloodied gown. "What happened? Have you been hurt?"

"No…no…Grandmother…it's…it's…the wolf…it killed…" I choked up, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"What? Is it Lucinda? Henry? Jessica? Who?" She named my mother, father, and sister. But she left out the one.

"No…it's Wesley. He's…he's…_dead_." I let out a sob, and she joined me, holding me close in her arms.

"How could a wolf kill a small two year old? How could someone be so…ruthless?" she sobbed.

"I saw it happen," I sniffed. "It didn't even hesitate. I tired to stop it, but as soon as it saw me, it…" I stopped. "But it didn't try to hurt me. It started at me…it knew me, yet it did nothing and ran away."

Grandmother stared at me. "This…this could be bad, Anna. It could find you, kill you, too. I can't lose you, Anna. Anna, you have to be careful. Every twenty years, a moon will stay full for thirty days after the harvest moon. It means…every night a human in Chernobog will transform from mortal to beast. Any night, it could take you!"

I began sobbing harder, crying into her shoulder. "Grandmother, I'm scared. Do you think…do you think I could stay here with you? It never seems to attack anywhere near here."

"Oh, baby, the closer you are to more people, the safer you will be. Don't cry, Anna, I'm sure your father won't let anything happen to you," she held my head to her chest. "Come, now. We must get back to the church. Oh, I just can't believe something this bad could ever happen. No one in our family has been killed since…since…Vernon."

I could tell she was lying, trying to comfort me, telling me that I'll be safe. The only thing that could have made me feel safe now was Jared's arms around me, holding me tight.

"Oh, dear, Anna, you need new clothes. Come, come with me. I have a gown I was saving for Yule. But you need it now."

She pulled me inside the cottage and hurried into her room, opening a trunk and pulling out a pale blue gown, a black sash across the waist.

I touched the gown, sighing. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Grandmother." She handed it to me.

"We all need something good to happen after that terrible incident earlier." She left the room to let me change.

When I came out, still wearing my cloak, Grandmother gasped. "Oh, you're just so beautiful. It matches your eyes perfectly."

The fabric was soft, though I could tell my grandmother had sewn it. The fit my body perfectly, and was the exact height.

"Thank you," I murmered again.

As we were walking back to our small village, Grandmother said something sudden. "How is Jared handling this? After his father's death and I know he was quite close to Wesley, also. He must be devastated."

I didn't know how to answer. "He…he was there for me, after it happened. He left as soon as we got to the church, because his mother is still so terrified of the wolf. I think he is sad about Wesley, too. He isn't one to show sadness much, though. He is too tough for that, I believe. But he will be here for me, I know it."

"Of course I will be," Jared's voice came from behind me as I felt his strong arms fasten around me. He nodded at my grandmother. "Miss Sylvia."

She nodded back. "Jared. How are you?"

His arms tightened around me before he answered. "I'm holding up."

"And your poor mother?"

"She's…doing well, I suppose, considering…" he trailed off.

"Well, thank you for being here for my granddaughter. I should hope that nothing happens to her with you here." It almost seemed like my grandmother was glaring at Jared, and it looked like he returned it.

"That wolf won't hurt Anna while I'm around." He sounded stern and unlike himself.

"Well, you never know. That wolf isn't how they normally are while in the form of the beast, are they?"

It sounded almost as if Grandmother was suggesting that _Jared_ was the wolf. But that was impossible. He was by me mere minutes after I had seen it.

"You never know, Miss Sylvia. And you never know who you can trust." He moved his arm to pull me to his body by my waist, holding me there. I clutched his arm. Grandmother shot one last glance at Jared before hurrying towards the church, where my parents and sister still stood and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Jared. "She can be protective, and losing Wesley doesn't make it any easier. But she's a kind woman, really." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"She is only looking out for you, Anna. I know she is a kind woman." He kissed the top of my head. "I know it looks awful, but things will get better. I promise they will."

"But Jared, Grandmother told me that for thirty days…it will be a full moon for thirty days. If someone is killed every night, then thirty people will have died. Everyone knows we barely have fifty citizens. Thirty people…can you imagine it, Jared? One of us, pretending to be human…deceiving everyone…then killing thirty people? It's already gotten Wesley. I won't be able to stand it if it kills someone from my family, or…or you. If it got you, I would _die_."

He held me close to him. "Don't worry, Anna. He won't get me, I'm sure of it. I know he won't kill you either. As I already said, you are far too pretty."

I laughed weakly, burying my face in his chest. "I suppose I have to go back to the church. I'll be expected to stand with my family. Would you come?"

He shook his head quickly. "You need time with your family. I know I promised that I would come back, and I will later, but now your family needs to grieve."

I put a cold hand on his cheek, and he closed his eyes, sighing. "Your part of the family, too, Jared, as much as I am. You've been here for us for ten years. You're family."

"No, Anna. Go, be with your family." He kissed my forehead before pushing my shoulder lightly towards the church. I hesitated slightly before doing as he said, heading towards the crowd of people at the front.

I saw Grandmother talking to my parents intensely. I heard my name and stopped, listening. I knew it was wrong, but I was curious.

"…I don't trust that boy, Jared. He's got Anna believing his good, but I sense something bad about him. I'm not saying he's the beast, but watch his closer. Watch his every move. And try to keep Anna away from him; he's not good for her. Promise me, Lucinda, Henry."

I stared at them. No, Jared _was_ good for me, there was nothing bad about him, and he wasn't the wolf!

Mother noticed me first. She took a step in my direction, her eyes wide and filled with fresh tears. I took a step away, shaking my head. Father and Grandmother looked up, too. Father's face was hard and guarded as he covered the space between us in four long strides. He held onto my shoulders.

"Anna, listen to me, listen to me closely. Stay away from that boy, Jared. At least for a while. We've just lost Wesley; we can't lose you, too." He looked long and hard at my face.

I shook my head, avoiding his eyes. "No," I whispered. "You can't…make me. Jared is part of me, and always will be. I need him, now more than ever."

I could sense that he wanted to hit me, but I knew he couldn't. Had Wesley not been killed, I knew he would have. But the thought of inflicting pain on one child after losing another was too much for him. All he did was take a deep breath.

"Anna, I am your father. You listen to me. Just for a while, okay? Keep away from him for a while."

"Father, I need him." I felt tears stinging my eyes as I spoke, my voice cracking. "And he needs me."

"A week," he begged. "For a week, while we grieve for Wesley. Just seven days."

"For all seven days I would be lost!" Losing my internal battle, a tear dripped down my cheek.

"Anna, damn you, you will listen to me! I am your father! What I tell you, you will do, understand?"

I stood up straighter and hardened my face. As I started to say, "No," a voice interrupted me.

"She understands, Mister Henry. Seven days," Jared said in a soft voice from behind. I turned to face him, my face now a mask of horror.

"No, Jared! Jared, I need you, especially now! Don't do this, don't…" I couldn't speak through my tears. I was angry, upset, mourning, and confused.

"Ah, you see, Anna, even Jared understands. Good son, Jared. Thank you." Father grabbed my shoulder, but I yanked it away, going to grab Jared's arms.

"Jared, what are you doing? They may say seven days, but soon it will be fourteen, then thirty. Before you would even know it, I won't be allowed to see you and I'll be married off to a man that I don't love!" I was nearly hyperventilating with panic. "Please, Jared—"

One big hand covered my mouth, cutting the flow of my panicked words. He used his other hand to put a finger against his own mouth, motioning me to be silent. I knew why. People were staring at us with wide eyes and disapproving looks.

"Shhhh, Anna. It won't come to that. I promise." Then he leaned in closer and his voice became a whisper barley I could hear. "If it were not a full moon, I would ask you to meet me tonight."

I smiled weakly through my tears. Jared was someone who took risks like that. It was one reason I loved him so.

I threw my arms around his neck, knowing it would be the last time I did in a week, possibly more. In his own ear, I spoke quietly. "I'll miss you, very much. Even if it is only for a week, I will miss you."

"I will miss you, also." He replied, kissing my cheek softly. I wanted to cling to him, never letting go. He was a source of comfort through everything that had happened. I didn't know how to live without him.

Father yanked me away, pulling me back to the church with him. I turned around, but Jared was gone. It was strange how he could disappear so quickly. But there were a lot of people out today. Perhaps that was why.

He stopped when I was next to Mother and Jessica. John was still with her, whispering softly in her ear. Her face looked so much older than twenty. Her expression was blank and her skin red and blotchy from crying.

A man in black parted from the crowd. Before looking at his face, I had hoped it was Jared. But it wasn't.

He was young, perhaps eighteen. _Oh, I know him. His name is…Geoffrey? No…George, _I thought to myself as he continued towards us.

He stopped in front of me. "Anna, I'm so sorry."

Three: Preferred

I cleared my throat. "Thank you." I looked down. I didn't want to meet his eyes. He was someone Mother and Father would prefer I spend my time with. His family was wealthier than most, his father related to the original settlers of Chernobog.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is George. It's a tragedy, the wolf taking such a young life."

"Yes." Why was he trying to make conversation?

"Would you…would you like to take a walk?" he asked, his pale face glowing a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

I started to shake my head, but Father interrupted. "Of course she would. Anna?"

"I-I-I…" What excuse could I make?

"Anna, go!" she shoved my shoulder, and I stumbled, nearly falling into George, but stopping before I touched him. I shot a hateful glance back at Father before standing beside George.

"Shall we go now?" I very nearly hissed. George didn't hesitate, taking my elbow softly. I instinctively flinched away from his touch.

"Sorry," he murmered. I straightened up. "I…I never met to eavesdrop, but…I heard your father ban you from seeing Jared." He finished in a rush as I glared at him.

"My father banned me from nothing, George. He thought it best that Jared and I didn't see each other for several days, because of everything that has happened lately." My tone was unkind and unfriendly. He looked hurt. "I'm…sorry. I suppose I'm stressed and upset from Wesley's death."

"I would be concerned if you were not. But…why Jared?" he looked down at me slightly, through the corner of his eye. I looked forward.

"What do you mean?" I kept my feet steady, hands behind my back, and my eyes avoiding his.

"When you decided to love someone—a man—why did you choose Jared? He can't give you anything, and what do you know about him, really?"

I gave him a sharp look. "What are you inferring, George? Jared can give me more than money. I've known him for ten years. I know everything about him. _What are you inferring_?"

He looked forward, avoiding my lethal gaze. "He just seems so…secretive. He's not a rich man. You could easily get into financial troubles…"

"Perhaps he seems so secretive because people like you and my parents won't stop judging him on his lack of riches!"

He stopped in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. I glared at him. "Anna, if you chose _me_, I could give you anything you wanted. A nice house, no worries about money. No secrets. I could make you _happy_!"

I shoved him away. "I would only be happy with a man I loved, and I love _Jared_. I'm sorry, George, but nothing would ever change that."

His eyes fell down to the ground, downcast and upset. "You could…learn to love another."

I put a hand on his shoulder softly. "But, George, I would never love another the way I love Jared."

"But Anna, you have to consider who would be better for you; Jared or me. Because I…I _love_ you, Anna."

I stared at him with a blank expression on my face before pulling away from him, stumbling a few steps away. "I need to go. Now."

"Wait, Anna!" he cried, reaching for my arm. I pulled away, out of his line of reach. I bolted, heading straight for my house. I was barely aware of my red cloak billowing out behind me as I ran. I dodged the bloody gravel as I ran inside, climbing up the ladder without any thought besides one: I had to get away from George.

I crawled onto my small cot, pulling the think blanket around my shoulders. I absently took the silver dagger from my pocket and looked at my reflection.

I started to sob uncontrollably. If I had thrown the dagger at the wolf, Wesley might still be alive. If I had been brave and not simply ignorant, Wesley might still be alive. I might as well been the one to let him out, I felt so responsible for my infant brother's death.

I remembered the look the wolf had given me, as if it had known who I was, and left me alive because it simply didn't want me dead. Could a wolf have such feelings as this?

_The Wolf:_

It felt terrible. If it was not in its human form, it knew it would not. It had killed an innocent human child, a baby. And it had allowed itself to comfort her? The beautiful one it simply could not kill or hurt? The child's sister? It knew the name, and it was the sound of glorious trumpets that went through its mind or was spoken from any tongue.

_Anna._

Her face had been so terrified and devastated when it had killed her brother. It had affected it so much worse than the other members of the family. But why was this? While in the form of a human, it had feelings. And now its feelings were hurt. For the next thirty nights, the nights of the Ever Moon, it would transform from man to beast, a beast no one could love.

A beast even _she_ could not love.

Was this why it felt hurt, because the mortal girl, the mortal woman, named Anna, didn't love it? Because she called it a beast, because she hated it perhaps more than others? Because she would as soon as kill it than ever see it again. Perhaps.

_But I _love_ you, Anna._

_Anna:_

"I want it dead," I whispered to myself. "That…monster, which killed him. I want him _dead_!"

But how was I, a small girl, to kill such a large, vicious beast by myself? I laughed weakly at myself for being so naïve. "But I'm not alone. Everyone wants him dead. As soon as I see Jared, I'll…I'll ask him if he'll help me. I know he will, though. Because he hates it as I do. Everyone here does. Perhaps even the wolf itself hates for what it is." After the last sentence, I shook my head. "If it was ashamed, it would have exposed itself such a long time ago."

I heard light footsteps on the latter a second before I saw Jessica's face. It was etched with lines of worry, confusion, and loss. She climbed up and put her arms around me, squeezing me slightly.

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna," she crooned. "Whatever is the matter, Anna?" She squeezed me again.

"It's George," I sniffed. "He told me…he said…he loves me." My voice was strained and choked.

Now she was even more confused. "Well, Anna, isn't that good? George is a very rich man, close to your age, also."

"But, Jessica, don't you see? I don't care for his riches, his looks, or however close he is to my age. I love Jared, only him." I let my brown hair fall over my face as tears dripped off my cheeks.

"But, Anna, honey, Jared is nearly three years older, barely any riches at all, and no one really knows too much about him. Wouldn't you rather marry George?"

I slammed my fist down on the cot, making her jump. "I don't care!" I shrieked. "I'd rather marry a man who has no money but I love than marry a man who has riches but I detest! I don't care that Jared is older, and neither does he! He is part of me! Why can no one accept it?" The tears were flowing fast and hot down my face as I tried to convince at least one member of my family that Jared and I were perfect.

"Anna…" she paused. "I suppose you are right. If I didn't love John, I would feel the same way. You really do love him, don't you? Jared?"

I sniffed, wiping a tear from my face. "I always have, since I was old enough to love. He's part of me," I repeated.

She patted my arm. "But it may be hard…convincing Mother and Father to let you wed Jared instead of George, especially since he has shown interest…"

"I don't care how hard it is! I'll do anything, anything, to be with him. He is worth it."

"Just be sure he's what you want before you do anything stupid, alright?" She squeezed me one last time before climbing back down the latter.

I took the dagger I was still holding and plunged it into the ground. "Something so beautiful is also something so deadly."

I followed my sister down the latter, but didn't follow her out of the house. I didn't want to see George. I ached only to be held in one man's arms, a man I wouldn't see for seven days.

I had never realized how much I needed Jared until he had been thrust away from me. Away from my life for so long after something so terrible. I walked to the window to see Jared looking at me. I smiled weakly.

"I loved you," I whispered. He returned my small smile, nodding curtly. I saw him mouth the words, "I love you, too."

I smiled a little wider, putting my hand on the side of the window, staring out longingly at Jared. I wished I could cross the barrier between us.

Then it came to me; why couldn't I? My family was at the church, and it was empty.

I looked back up. Jared was still there. "Wait," I whispered. He looked confused, but he nodded anyways. I opened the door, flinching when it creaked. I stepped out cautiously before running across the dirt to him.

His arms instinctively wrapped his arms around me, his hand on the back of my head. I buried myself in his scent, holding him tightly to me.

"Anna," he whispered. "I don't think you are obeying your father at the moment." He laughed weakly, still holding me.

"I don't care," I breathed. "I can't live without you." I pulled away slightly, lifting my head to meet his eyes. They were filled with sorrow, joy, and…guilt?

He tucked a strand of brown hair behind my ear. Then he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. We melted together, one person in that instant. I curled my fingers in his hair, clinging to him.

"We don't have to be apart for seven days," I said softly. "We could meet, in secret. In the forest. At night. Anything. Anything for you." I kissed his cheek.

He gazed at me in surprise. "No. No, Anna. In secret, if it's what you want. In the forest, if that's what you need. But not at night. Not in during the Ever Moon. Not when you could be attacked at any moment by the wolf."

"It won't hurt me," I pressed. For a moment I thought I saw a flash of hurt go through Jared's eyes. "It's had the chance, but I'm alive and human. Please, Jared."

He stared into my eyes. "Why do you call the wolf an it? The wolf becomes man when he's not beast. Why it?"

I cocked my head sideways at him. "No mere man would ruthlessly slaughter a baby."

"But Anna, assume that the wolf doesn't remember who it is during the time as an animal. Would he still deserve to be called an it?"

"Why are you defending it?" I asked. "It murdered Wesley and countless others. Why defend it?"

"I just believe that it's possible he has feelings, too. But still no, not at night, Anna." He returned to the earlier subject. "Anything but night."

"Sunset, then. It takes half an hour for the moon to rise. Sunset."

He sighed. "Sunset. But inside before the moon rises. I won't take any chance of you being hurt because of me."

I kissed his cheek and hugged him a last time. "Tonight, at sunset, and for the rest of the week."

"If it makes you happy, Anna." He stroked my cheek.

I smiled. "It does. I will see you soon, alright?"

"Alright." He smiled back.

I turned around, running into one of my friends, Julie. Her black hair curled in the wind.

"Anna?" she asked. "Come on."

I turned back. As usual, Jared was gone. I looked back at Julie. "Where are we going?"

She smiled slyly. "To talk about your evil plans."

I smiled back. "You heard?"

"Oh, yes." Her face hardened. "But Jared is right. You should be out while the moon is in the sky. The wolf could get you."

"I know, Julie. I know."

Her face returned to joy as she smiled. "So, why are you and Jared meeting in secret? Does your family not approve?"

I sighed. "My family would rather I married George. But, because of Wesley…" I choked back tears. "My father told us to…separate for a week."

"You have always been such a rebel, Anna." She hugged me tightly. "But what if you get caught?"

"As I have been saying all day, I do not care. Jared is mine and I am his. That is all. I won't wed someone else, because I love Jared."

"Oh, the rebel is persistent, too. Well, don't fear, Anna, I'll keep your little secret. What are friends for?"

"Thank you, Julie.

Four: Moonlight

I looked around the corner. No one was there. I pulled my red hood over my head and dashed into the cover of the forest.

I peeked around another tree, seeing Jared standing a few feet back, in the denser area of trees. I moved towards him, glad to see his face. It was the forth night of the meetings, and no one had yet caught. His face was anxious and worried, but he managed to smile as he saw me.

I hugged him tightly as I breathed in his earthy scent. I took his hand as I kissed him softly.

With my other hand, I smoothed the worry lines on his face. "Stop stressing," I whispered. "No one will find out."

He smiled back, but I could still the worry in his eyes. We clasped hands and walked deeper into the forest, settling on a hill to watch the sunset. I curled up by his side, my head on his chest, still holding tightly to his hand.

My eyelids began fluttering. They closed as the sun set, leaving us in the dark. But it didn't matter. I was asleep.

When I awoke, Jared was gone. I was alone. I staggered to my feet. "Jared!" I called, not caring if anyone heard. It was still dark. Night. And the full moon was high in the sky.

My heart began pounding with panic and fear. "Jared!" I cried again. There was an answer.

A low, deep growling. I whirled around.

There is was, black as the night sky, eerie yellow eyes. The wolf. It stalked forward. I stumbled back.

"No, please," I gasped. "Please."

Before it lunged at me, I heard it rumbled one word.

"Anna."

I screamed.

I jolted upright. I was sweating in the night chill. I was sitting where Jared and I had been. Except, like my nightmare, Jared was gone.

I didn't call his name. I just stood up, pulling my hood over my head, wrapping my cloak tight around me.

Without the light, I didn't know where to go. I was scared. Why had Jared just left me there, unprotected, on a full moon? Why had he gone away?

Unless the wolf had gotten him already.

That made my heart pound harder, blood pulsing in my ears as I tried to find my way home. I stepped over a root, finding a large tree I thought looked familiar, but when I looked further, it just led deeper into the forest.

If I screamed, the wolf could hear and it could find me. But if I didn't, I may never find my way home.

I decided to scream. "Jared! Hello? Anyone?" I cried, but the reply I got was crickets chirping and silence. I groaned in frustration.

A terrible image passed through my mind suddenly; the wolf, its teeth dripping blood, standing over Jared's dead body. I let out a small sob.

As I passed the next tree, a shadow moved.

My scream was frozen in my throat as the wolf emerged from the shadows, yellow eyes sparkling.

I stared at it, and it stared at me. I fumbled for my knife before I realized that it was stuck in the floor by my cot.

But it didn't lunge, didn't stalk, and didn't growl. Instead, its eyes took on the look of remembrance as they widened. It took a small step towards me, and I shrank back slightly.

Hurt echoed off of its eyes.

I widened my eyes and straightened out. This thing…the wolf…it didn't want to kill me. It was hurt that I was scared of it.

Despite my best thoughts, I took a step towards it and reached out a hesitant hand.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" I whispered.

It huffed shook its head.

_ The Wolf:_

It had been returning to the forest when it heard her calling.

"Jared! Hello? Anyone?" Anna had called.

Instinctively, it ran towards her, thinking only one thing; Anna was hurt, or Anna was lost.

It heard her searching through the trees, nearly sobbing, and it could sense the panic she was feeling. It walked around the tree and came face to face with her. She was so beautiful it almost hurt it.

She was frightened of it, it could tell. Her eyes were wide with fear as she saw it. When it took a step forward, wanting to help, she flinched away.

Pain shot through it. She hated it, just like everyone else. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she took a step forward, extending a hand.

Her voice was soft as she spoke. "You won't hurt me, will you?"

_Anna:_

It didn't bite my hand or even move towards me. It turned around and began walking away. It stopped and looked back at me before continuing.

It wanted me to follow it.

I shrugged and took a step after it, wishing I had my knife. But I followed it anyways. Soon the trees were thinning and I saw the town.

And someone was on the ground. Surrounded by blood.

I took off running, trying to see who the monster had murdered this time. I was ahead of the wolf now, but it was following me still

"Oh, no," I cried, whirling to face the wolf. Tears flooded my eyes and poured down my face. "You did this, didn't you?" I asked, nearly yelling. It bowed its head. "Do you hate me? Do you wish to see me suffer? Do you wish me to hate you? Congratulations, because I do!"

The wolf looked hurt as it dashed away faster than any normal wolf could. I turned back to the bloody body.

I looked at the deep scratches on her face and neck. In her hand was a knife, also soaked in blood. But it didn't look human. Darker red, almost. She must have cut it before it had killed her.

"Oh, Jessie," I sobbed. "Why were you outside? Why?" I clutched her cold hand to me chest. My sister was dead. My brother was dead. I didn't know where Jared was. And I had allowed myself to feel pity for the wolf.

"Help!" I shrieked. "Dead! She's dead!"

And, just like last time, people flooded out of their house. But unlike Wesley's murder, there was no Jessica sobbing beside me, because she was the one I was sobbing over. There would be no John no comfort her, because there was no Jessica to comfort. But where was Jared?

Mother was again sobbing uncontrollably, Father hard-faced as ever. People sobbed, and I made out John's distinctive cry over them all.

Someone tried to stand me up. George.

I stumbled away from him numbly, muttering, "Jared. Where's Jared? I need to find him. Where is he?" I was too stunned by the loss that I couldn't think of anything else.

I finally found him. He was limping towards the crowd, a sad look on his face. He stumbled, and his face twisted in pain. I ran to him, and as he saw me his face was a mask of grief and hurt.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," he said, but he was blocked, as if he had built a wall. I didn't understand.

"Where were you? I woke up, and you were gone. I was so worried. What happened to you?" through my sorrow, my words were a mumble and blur.

He shook his head. "I…I saw it. The wolf. I saw Jessica, too. I tried to help her, but the wolf scratched me and I fell. I couldn't save her. I'm so sorry, Anna. I crawled back to my house. I'm sorry I left though. If you had gotten hurt…" his face twisted in pain again.

I felt tears leaking down my cheeks as I held him tight. "Oh, Jared. I'm glad he didn't bite you. But I'm sorry you got hurt. Don't scare me like that again. I thought you had been attacked."

He cocked his head, smiling weakly. "He? I thought the wolf was an it."

I looked down. "Before I saw what he did to Jessica, I was lost. I couldn't find my way back. He helped me. And when I saw Jessica…" I swallowed. "He looked sorry."

He nodded. It was almost daybreak. His feelings must have been coming back to him by then."

"Why was she out here?" I asked, helping him limp over to sit on the stairs of a house.

"I heard her…she was out looking for…you. I suppose when you didn't come home, she was worried."

"Oh, Jessica! She died because of me! Oh, oh, oh…." I put my head in my hands, accidentally bumping Jared's injured leg. He let out a moan of pain. "I'm sorry! Here, let me see it."

Suddenly he moved his leg away. "No. I'm fine." He put his arms around me. "It wasn't your fault. If anything, it's mine." He didn't supply a reason; just that he thought it was his fault.

"You couldn't have saved her," I whispered. "Nothing could have. But she may have scratched him. Perhaps we can tell who it is by that." I looked up at him hopefully.

He seemed to pale at the idea before shaking his head. "My father…he studied werewolves. They heal fast. By now any scratch she gave him would have completely healed, at the most he'll have a small, average-looking scar."

I frowned. "If this wolf had any conscience, he would have turned himself in already." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps he wishes to live."

"After all the lives he had taken, perhaps he doesn't deserve to." My voice was cold and as sharp as a blade. He looked down at these words, as if hurt by them.

I had never realized how much Jared cared for life, any life. His outer look was so hard and tough that I was surprised.

I put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. I stared at him. He stood up, shaking slightly.

"I need to go," he said, at the same time that Father Joseph called out, "Everyone must come and cut themselves."

We all stared at him.

"This poor child cut her murderer; we have a sample of the blood color. Line up and we shall prick you slightly. Anyone who has the same color of the blood will be watched carefully these next nights."

I stood up and walked towards Father Joseph. Jared followed close behind. What had I said that had upset him so?

We stood straight in a line as one of the Elders went through the line, pricking each of the people with a dagger.

He came to me, and I clenched my fist as he pricked me, trying to lessen the pain. A drop of scarlet blood dripped out. The Elder nodded, smiled, and moved on. I had seen him do the same to everyone else.

He moved to Jared, who stuck out his arm, unafraid of the prick of pain that was coming. His blood color matched mine. I relaxed, and so did he. I smiled, and he returned it, but it was tight and strained.

In the end, no one had a blood color that matched the color of the blood on the dagger. Everyone was free for now.

I looked at Jared, a small smile on my lips, but he would not even look at me. I touched his arm. He relaxed at my touch, but jerked away as soon as he realized what I was doing.

"Jared, what's wrong? Have I done something bad?" I asked, my voice low.

"No. But…for your…safety…no more meetings. Live out the time in your own way, and I shall do the same."

"But Jared, now that Jessica's…gone…I'll need you so much."

He whirled around and cragged my shoulders. "Anna, you need to _forget_ about me. I'm no good for you. Marry George. He'll make you happier."

He pushed me away and I stared at him, stunned. People stared. He began to walk away. The sight brought tears to my eyes.

"Don't you dare walk away, Jared!" I screamed at his retreating back. I took a few steps towards him. "Jared!" Tears flowed down my cheeks as I screamed. "Jared, come back here!"

But he didn't turn around or even flinch.

I was completely and utterly alone as I stood in the middle of a crowd that stared at me as I cried for more than one loss I had just suffered.

Five: Lost

Julie ran up and put her arms around me, holding me as I cried. Once, it had been Jared doing that. But now he was gone. He had left, and it was worse than losing any family member.

"Julie, oh, Julie, how could he leave me? This wolf, it's tearing us apart." The tears dripped off my cheeks and fell onto my hood.

"Anna, sweet, give him some time. He'll come back, I know it. Who knows what the wolf has up its sleeve?" she replied bitterly.

_The Wolf:_

Two. Two of her siblings he had killed. He was terrible. He felt worse. His human emotions were crowding his mind as he punched the wall, leaving a hole in it.

"Dammit," he spit. There was a knock on the door. "Anna?" he wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn't her. He could see her through part of an open window where she stood and cried.

It was in fact another maiden.

"I want to speak to you, but I'm not giving you a choice to listen. I'm going to treat you as the animal you are." Her words were ice cold and sharp. "Anna has suffered two great losses lately. Two losses because of you. Lay off her. I swear on my life, if you kill another person she cares about, including me or Jared, I will tell the entire town who you are. And I'm not the only one who knows, so killing me would make it worse for you. I'm even considering telling Anna, and you and I both know she would never look at you again. She would more likely kill you herself."

In a motion too fast for a normal human, he crossed the room and had one arm locking her own arms to her side, and one hand holding a knife to her throat.

"Her own sister tried to kill me, knowing perfectly well who I was!" he hissed. He knew his eyes were flashing yellow, as they did when he was angry, but he didn't care. "I still have the scar. But everyone believes the wolf attacked me as I tried to safe her. But I could give you your own scar. Right here."

He moved the knife down and slashed through her dress, creating a thin line. Blood began trickling down her leg.

"That will make a nice scar, don't you think? Now listen here. If you so much as threaten me again, I'll kill you and Anna. You may not care about your own safety, but Anna's you care about, and you know I'm not bluffing."

"Oh, yes you are," she replied bitterly. "You wouldn't hurt a hair on Anna's head! You care for her too much!"

He stopped. There was no lie that could cover that truth. She laughed.

"You know you would give your own worthless life before letting her die. We all know it!"

"Does that matter? She hates me! What could a beast like me ever give a mortal like her?" the words flowed out of his mouth.

He dropped his arms from around her. She turned and faced him. "If you truly loved her, even though she can't return your love, you would tell her. Show that a dark beast like you has a heart."

_Anna:_

I sat on my bed, missing the look of my sister in the bed beside me. She now joined my brother in the afterlife, I supposed. I was the only one of my siblings left alive now. How could it be, that my sister and I, once happily sisters, was now gone, too? I wondered how John felt. He had truly loved my sister, and now she was gone. His fiancée, his betrothed, gone. My sister, my darling sister, gone.

And what of Jared? What had someone said to him that would make him say that to me? Make him leave me, even after I cried and begged? Jared was independent; he had rarely listened to his own father when he'd been alive. And to give me up to George, by his own free will? Never would the Jared I had known have done that.

"Anna, your father and I are going to the church. Come down and come with us."

I knew that they only didn't want to lose their last child. I had sat on my bed for hours, undisturbed. And now it was nearly dark. The wolf would come soon.

I didn't care if he killed me.

I clutched my dagger in my hand. I cared some, but most of my feelings were so numb that I didn't care.

I knew there was a chance I would be so disoriented that I might go out looking for the wolf. If I died, would Jared blame himself?

I thought back to the day Wesley had died. Jared had promised he would never leave me.

Here I was now, his promise broken beyond repair.

I wept into Julie's arms. "He _promised_!" I felt terrible, head pounding and stomach churning. "He said he wouldn't leave me, not now, not ever. He broke it! He broke his promise and left me!"

She combed my hair down. "Shhhh, Anna, everything will be alright. I know it will. Just give it time."

"I want him back! I _need_ him back!"

"No, no, darling. Calm down. You are only making yourself sick. Just sleep. You need to sleep."

"I can't sleep!" I whispered. "Not while I know that Jared hates me for a reason I just don't know!"

"He doesn't hate you, Anna. You know Jared could never hate you. But perhaps he's confused."

"No. He does," I breathed. I have to…talk to…him. I want to do it tonight."

Julie cried out soundlessly. "No! No, Anna, you have to promise you won't go looking for him tonight, or any night! Promise me, Anna!"

I looked at Julie's panicked expression. "Okay. Not at night."

I held my promise to Julie; I didn't go out at night. But for days, I avoided everyone except Julie, and I felt people's stares. I couldn't help wondering if they thought I was the wolf. I knew I wasn't though. But it seemed suspicious. I was always right there when my siblings had been murdered. I was always there, and the wolf never was.

But I knew the truth. I had seen the wolf myself, more than once. I knew I had to find this monster, this beast, before it was too late for someone else. Someone else I cared about.

I took a deep breath before I stepped outside in the blinding sunlight. I saw Jared hammering a board in place. As if he could feel my eyes on him, he turned and faced me. Without giving myself time to hesitate, I marched over to him.

"What is this?" I asked, shoving his shoulder back against the wall. "You giving me this treatment? I can't take it anymore!"

He put a hand on my lips. "I don't want to talk about it Anna."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the trees. "No. We are talking about it. And we're talking about it now!"

"No!" he pulled out of my grasp but I grabbed his arm again. "Anna, let go! Let go now!"

"No, Jared!" I pushed him farther back and against a tree. Speaking a little bit quieter, I whispered, "Jared, I love you. Can you please answer me?"

His face a mask of pain and anger and anguish, he shoved me against a tree, his hands tight around my arms.

"No, Anna!"

In his eyes, I saw a familiar flash of eerie yellow.

The wolf. His eerie yellow eyes staring at me intently. Now Jared's eyes flashed the same color as I gasped and tried to push him off of me.

"No!" I shrieked. "You're it! You're the…the wolf!"

I slipped out of his grasp and ran through the trees. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have not known?

I pushed through brush as I felt the salty tears run down my cheeks.

"Anna!" Jared called after me. He was close. Soon I felt his hand tighten around my wrist. "Anna, please!"

I sobbed as I tried to pull away. "You killed Wesley…You killed Jessica…So many others! How could you? How?"

I yanked out of his grasp and started running again. I never saw the root that ripped out of the ground.

I woke up, my head pounding. The sun was about to set. The wolf! The Ever Moon! I had to get home now!

"You're awake. Good. I have to get you home before the moon rises," Jared said from beside me. I looked at him.

"What happened, Jared? We both need to get home, though. The wolf…" I looked at his pained expression and my memories rushed back to me.

The wolf wouldn't hurt Jared…because _he_ was the wolf.

I scrambled up, leaning against the tree. I fumbled for my knife and stuck it at him, shaking. "Stay away from me."

He eyes the knife warily. "I'm not going to hurt you, Anna. Haven't I proven that enough already?"

I started to lower the knife, but still clutched it tightly. "Why haven't you killed me? I've been alone with you enough times."

"Because I don't want you dead." His face was soft as he reached for the knife slowly. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

The knife slid out of my hand and into his. He put it into his back pocket, and when he looked back at me I saw the little red trail that was burned into his skin where the silver had touched his bare skin.

Hesitantly, I reached out and untied his shirt. He was rigid as I did this, his eyes avoiding my face. His hard, chiseled stomach muscles were plain next to the angry red scar that disrupted the otherwise smooth, pale skin.

I traced it and he flinched. The scar was straight, the perfect size for a knife wound. "It's where she cut you," I whispered, looking back up at him. "But your blood didn't match."

"Werewolf blood is different from human blood. During the day, I am human, so my blood wouldn't match." He looked back at the red sun, setting in the dark sky quickly. "You should go."

I looked back towards the village. "When your father was attacked…" I started, but, pain in his eyes, he nodded.

"I did that. My father…he thought I was too distracted. By you. He was going to kill you. I attacked him. He was too much in pain to hide his eyes. I knew he would be killed."

Slowly, I reached up and cupped his face in my hand. "You killed your father to protect me?"

Jared nodded. "I would do anything to protect you, Anna." He looked away. "Even push you away, if that's what it took."

I stared at him. "That's why you left? To protect you?" I slapped his chest. "You are so stupid! I thought…"

He gave me a small smile. "You thought I didn't love you anymore? You thought I hated you? That's stupid, Anna."

I smiled and looked into his eyes. They were loosing their brown color and turning into the eerie yellow I was all too familiar with. He saw their reflection in my eyes.

"You need to go. Now." He turned away from me, covering his face. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the ripping sound.

When I opened my eyes, Jared was gone, the big black wolf standing in his place. He didn't even growl with me.

I reached out a hand and touched a silky ear. Jared's eyes closed and he leaned his head into my hand. I leaned down, onto my knees, and whispered, "You're beautiful."

His eyes opened and stared into mine. His snout leaned closer and he licked my cheek once. I laughed and kissed the side of his face. He laid down on the ground and put his head in his paws. I sat beside him, stroking his ears. The distraction would keep him from killing anyone tonight, I hoped.

I laid down next to him, curling my fingers in his soft black fur. It felt just like his hair when he was a human. "I love you," I said softly as I yawned. My eyes fluttered close as I fell into a peaceful sleep next to a giant wolf.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon a Time…

Our small village had always, since it had been founded, been plagued by a terrible curse. Every full moon, a vicious black wolf would hunt down the people of Chernobog, always taking one life from us. We tried setting out animals instead, but then we lost them and still the life of one of our own.

And sometimes, by accident, the wolf created another. We could always tell who, because they would come back, strangely craving meat. But the more immediate sign was the yellow eyes, dilated pupils. They were killed.

Sometimes, on full moons, we would lose more people, because an outraged father, brother, or grown man would lead out a group, trying to avenge the death of their loved one. Only few came back.

And, little did I know, but the wolf was closer than I had ever thought.

This is my story.

One: The Lost Soul

Jared pulled me behind the tree, pinning my shoulders against the rough bark. I was breathing hard.

"There," he announced. "I win." He let my shoulders go, his hard hands dropping down by his side as he caught his breath. I wasn't quite done yet. I pushed him back to another tree, my slender white fingers tracing his sharp cheekbones.

"What do you get for winning?" I whispered. My face was inches from his as we both breathed hard. I had tried to tackle him from behind, but he was bigger and stronger than I was, easily fighting me off and winning. But I caused enough trouble to make him lose his breath.

"How about this?" he brought up a rough finger, tipping my chin up. His soft lips met my pink lips as I curled my fingers into his curly black hair. He put his big hands on either side of my face, kissing me harder. I had to pull away to catch my breath.

"Anna!" someone called beside us. I turned to see my stern older sister, Jessica, her hands resting on her hips as her eyes skewered Jared. "Anna," she said softer, but her face didn't relax. "Tonight is a full moon. We need to get inside before it rises and help secure the house. You wouldn't want to be the one taken by the wolf."

As I looked back at Jared, I could have sworn that I saw a flash of…anger, perhaps…go through his eyes before they returned to the dark brown eyes that were so deep and dark they looked black.

I kissed him lightly before turning back to Jessica. She put a hand on my back and pushed me forward.

"You best go, too, Jared. I expect your poor mother will need some help," she said as she towed me away.

I turned around, but he was already gone. I looked at my sister through my deep brown hair. "You could be less of a killjoy, Jessica. You could also be kinder to Jared. He's been through so much lately. His father was killed last month."

"He didn't seem to be in much emotional pain back there," she murmered. "But you are right; he's been through a lot lately."

I rolled my eyes at her. Jessica was betrothed to John Percy, a woodsman. Mother thought she could do better, but a woodsman made decent money, and Jessica was so strict not many men wished to wed her because they all wanted a funny woman to take their minds off the accursed wolf that plagued us every full moon.

No matter how dull my sister was, I never wanted her hurt by the wolf. Strangely enough, only one member of our entire family had been taken by the wolf. My grandfather had been killed before I was born, when Father was a child. But it kept me wondering why it was like that.

We all knew that the wolf lived among _us_. It was a werewolf, becoming a full wolf only a few times a month, during the full moon. It could be anyone of us, and no one trusted another fully. Even the tension between families was terrible.

I knew that Jared suffered the most, though. His father had been attacked, but not killed, by the wolf. He had been beheaded the next day, as a man transitioning into a werewolf. Jared had very nearly gone crazy because of it, blaming himself. I didn't know why, but he had. I had comforted him and his mother, helping him through it. But I knew his mother would be devastated tonight.

I hurried past our neighbors, watching Jared smile warily at me through an open window of his home. I smiled back before being nearly shoved inside by Jessica.

"Ann, Ann, Ann!" my little brother Wesley called as he saw me. He was only two, and I feared for him the most, of our entire family, because he couldn't run or protect himself. He hadn't quite learned my name yet; he was so young, so he called me Ann instead of Anna.

I picked him up, twirling him in a circle. "Hello, Wesley. How was your day?"

"Woof," he cried. I understood. He knew it was the first night of the full moon. I was terrified that the little boy had to grow up during this. But then, we all had.

"It is going to be fine, Wesley. You don't have to worry at all." I set him down. "Go play with Jessie." He called Jessica 'Jessie' because he couldn't say her name yet, either.

He waddled away as Mother stepped into the room. "You weren't with Jared, were you?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, Mother, I was." I was used to her lectures about Jared, that he wasn't good enough for me, that I deserved better than him.

"Anna, I wish you would stop seeing him. I have a bad feeling about him." She looked anxiously at his house, where he was helping his mother set up wolf defenses.

I sighed, closing the window and locking it up tightly. "You have bad feelings about everyone. We all do. But I know Jared, Mother. He's not the wolf. His father was killed because the wolf had bitten him. And Mother, no matter what you say, Jared _is_ good for me, and he's all I deserve."

"Anna, he's poor…"

"Aren't we all?"

"He's a woodsman, they don't make much. Anna, you can do better than him. You could marry…"

"You would have me marry someone I don't know and don't love over someone I do? You would wish that on me?" I turned to face her.

She was about to answer when the door slammed, making the both of us jump. "What's going on here?" Father roared. "What is the arguing about?"

"We were having a nice talk about Jared, that's all," Mother said sweetly, kissing my father on the cheek. I walked away, towards the ladder that led to my bedroom. I sat on the small cot, thinking.

No one ever slept on full moon nights. They were always too terrified. Everyone had a silver knife or crossbow hidden in their room, so if it was needed, they could defend themselves against the fierce wolf that had killed so many of us in Chernobog. To protect us, my parents had given Jessica, Wesley, and I the upstairs, to either hide us or protect us from the wolf. I knew that it wouldn't do much, though. Some had seen the wolf, saying it was two or three times as large as a normal one. It could leap up to us in no time.

I saw the sun go down. I hurried to the corner of the room, knife in my hand. The blade, like most others, was pure silver. I clutched it so hard that my knuckles turned white. I was terrified of this night above all others. I had a strange feeling that something terrible was going to happen tonight.

_No, that's silly_, I told myself. _It's a full moon. Someone might, or probably, will die. That's what's terrible._

My eyelids drooped. I was exhausted from trying to win a fight against Jared. They fell until all I saw was a sliver of silvery light.

Behind my eyelids I saw the image of a big, black wolf with yellow eyes and dilated pupils, and saw a familiar glimmer of hatred flash through them.

_The Wolf:_

It stalked towards the little boy. He shouldn't be out. Why hadn't his parents or sisters protected him? But did it matter now? It was ready for the kill. It was so hungry…nothing could stop him. He ached to be able to see the family's faces when they discovered their dead toddler.

It took a step towards him, pain flashing through it when he saw the familiar dark brown hair. But no, it told itself. It fed from the life of the humans, not off flesh. Fed from the fear of the victim, the smell of the blood.

The little boy obviously had no idea that he was going to die. He giggled and clapped his hands together, taking a step towards it.

_Be quiet, you ignorant child!_ The wolf thought to itself. It wasn't going to wait any longer.

It lunged for the boy as it saw the younger sister speeding towards it.

_Anna:_

I knew it was stupid and useless, but I had to try. "Wesley!" I cried, running towards where he stood unaware of the danger he was in. The wolf jumped forward, it's paw on Wesley's chest, teeth at his throat.

I heard a ripping and saw blood leak from the unmoving child's throat. I kept running, readying myself to throw the dagger. The wolf was dangerously fast as it sped up to me. I froze, waiting for the death bite that would send me to wherever my little toddler brother was now.

I stared at the wolf's eyes. They were eerie yellow, giant pupils nearly filling them. They were hard, but through them I thought I saw a flicker of remembrance.

Whoever this wolf was, they knew me.

And it a flash it was gone, a piercing howl echoing through the night. The wolf was gone, and my baby brother was dead.

I dropped my knife and ran to Wesley's body, flinging myself down beside him. His chest didn't move, and there was a gaping hole in his tiny throat where blood was pouring out.

I felt tears dripping down my cheeks. "Wesley!" I shook him, but still no movement. "Help!" I sobbed. People flooded out of their houses, Mother, Father, and Jessica hurrying out to see who the casualty was. Mother screamed. Father stood with his arms around her, unable to break his away from the bloody scene. Jessica ran and flung herself down on Wesley's other side.

"Wesley!" she was sobbing with me now. "How could this happen?"

"Wesley…Wesley…Wesley…" my sobs were endless echoes of his name. People were silent, some crying, some praying for our young brother, who's life was cut short by so many years.

I felt someone dragging me up, and saw Jessica being pulled up too. She was screaming and crying uncontrollably.

The sun was coming up now, and I could see that it was John holding onto Jessica while she screamed and sobbed. I turned to see who was holding me.

I turned and flung my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, Jared, why would the wolf kill him? Why would he kill such a little boy? Who here would do such an awful thing, even as a monster?"

I looked up into his calming eyes, seeing they were filled with sorrow. "I don't know," he whispered. "I just don't know." His arms tightened around me.

"But why didn't he kill me, too? He had the chance. But he just stared at me and ran away. Why? He can ruthlessly kill a two year old, but not even hurt a seventeen year old?" I clung to him. Jared was the only thing I was sure of anymore, the only thing I knew was right.

Obviously trying to cheer me up—but it didn't work—he answered. "Maybe he thought you were too pretty."

"Oh, Jared. How will things ever be okay again? Now, the only thing I know is right and good is you. Don't ever leave me. Oh, don't ever leave me." I was crying into him so much that his deep black shirt was wet with my tears.

He put a hand on the back of my head, petting down my hair. "I won't," he murmered in my ear. "I'll never leave you. Never."

I was crying to hard to answer.

Father Joseph and two of his Elders walked to where my brother's tiny body lay. The Elders rolled Wesley's body onto a piece of wood and picked it up. They went back to the church, while Father Joseph stayed.

"What happened here," he started, his deep voice echoing everywhere. "Was tragic. Never has the wolf taken such a young child. We will let this poor family grieve in their own way, and we will mourn Wesley deeply. But we know that he is now in God's glorious kingdom of Heaven, while the creature that did this to him will burn in hell for eternity."

Father Joseph turned and walked away, towards the church. During his speech, Jared's arms had felt rigid and hard against me. But I had known him since I was seven, and he had been with me when Wesley was born. Of course this would affect him, too. Especially after losing his father only weeks ago.

I wiped a tear away from my eye, trying not to look at the blood stain that had come from my brother. I look back up at Jared, his hard, guarded face, and touched his cheek affectionately. He sighed and looked down at me.

"I'm so sorry…for what happened to…Wesley," he told me hesitantly.

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. You aren't the demon who killed him, I know that. But thank you. If you weren't here now, I feel like I would be going crazy." I relaxed in his arms, and he kissed my forehead.

"If you ever need anything, you know I'm here, Anna," he whispered in my ear. I nodded. He helped me towards the church, where the rest of my family already was, including John. He let me go. "My mother needs help. She wants to secure the house more. I'll be back, if you'd like, as soon as possible."

"I would like you to," I said softly. He bent and kissed my hand before walking back to his house. I turned back to Mother and Father. Jessica and John were in a deep conversation. I spoke only to my parents. "I saw it. The wolf."

My Mother drew in a deep breath. "Did it see you?"

"Yes."

"Did it attack you?" Father was already checked my arms and neck for any injuries.

I pushed his hands away. "No. The wolf…it didn't do anything. That's what scares me the most.

Two: Mourning

Mother gasped. Father stared. "Did nothing?" he asked. "Why are you scared? You're alive! It didn't bite you, you're human! Why then are you scared?"

Jessica and John were listening now. My face reddened as I wished I had said nothing. I wished they had reacted easier, like Jared had. Of course, Jared was the only one I knew I could count on anymore.

"I-I don't know. I feel like…Like he'll come for me again, realizing I knew too much. I don't know anything, though. They eyes…they're different. Yellow."

"Of course its eyes are yellow, Anna, it's a wolf," Jessica said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"But it _recognized _me, Jessica! I swear that when it saw me, it knew who I was! It could find me, and kill me, too!"

I felt the panic welling up in my chest, about to make me burst. More tears of anger, hatred, and fear threatened to spill over my cheeks. This thing…this…wolf…had taken my little brother's life. It wasn't going to take anyone else from my family, or me.

I thought of someone who didn't know of Wesley's death yet. I turned to Father. "It is now bright outside. We need to tell Grandmother. I'll go."

Father and Mother nodded. "She needs to be here. Go now. Take your knife with you."

I nodded. I hurried past him, avoiding the patch of crimson blood still splattering the ground. I bent to pick up the gleaming knife, and noticed the blood drenching my sleeping gown. I felt like I was about to gag, hurrying inside. I didn't have time to change. I grabbed my cloak, as red as the blood on my gown. I pulled it over it, making sure the hood was up. I tucked the knife into a pocket on the inside of my cloak, tying my boots tightly.

I pulled my cloak tightly around myself and rushed out of the house, towards the trees. My grandmother, too upset to continue living here after my grandfather was killed, had moved deep in the forest. The wolf never attacked out there. She figured that it was because the wolf liked the thrill of killing its neighbors.

I kept a hand close to my dagger, always ready in case I saw something. I rushed through the trees, relieved when I finally saw the old cottage my grandmother lived in. I rushed up to find her sitting in a chair, her already wrinkled face lined with worry.

When she saw me, she hurried down the steps, running to me and holding me tight.

"Anna! What had happened? I heard crying." She held me away from her, hands on my shoulders, looking at my bloodied gown. "What happened? Have you been hurt?"

"No…no…Grandmother…it's…it's…the wolf…it killed…" I choked up, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"What? Is it Lucinda? Henry? Jessica? Who?" She named my mother, father, and sister. But she left out the one.

"No…it's Wesley. He's…he's…_dead_." I let out a sob, and she joined me, holding me close in her arms.

"How could a wolf kill a small two year old? How could someone be so…ruthless?" she sobbed.

"I saw it happen," I sniffed. "It didn't even hesitate. I tired to stop it, but as soon as it saw me, it…" I stopped. "But it didn't try to hurt me. It started at me…it knew me, yet it did nothing and ran away."

Grandmother stared at me. "This…this could be bad, Anna. It could find you, kill you, too. I can't lose you, Anna. Anna, you have to be careful. Every twenty years, a moon will stay full for thirty days after the harvest moon. It means…every night a human in Chernobog will transform from mortal to beast. Any night, it could take you!"

I began sobbing harder, crying into her shoulder. "Grandmother, I'm scared. Do you think…do you think I could stay here with you? It never seems to attack anywhere near here."

"Oh, baby, the closer you are to more people, the safer you will be. Don't cry, Anna, I'm sure your father won't let anything happen to you," she held my head to her chest. "Come, now. We must get back to the church. Oh, I just can't believe something this bad could ever happen. No one in our family has been killed since…since…Vernon."

I could tell she was lying, trying to comfort me, telling me that I'll be safe. The only thing that could have made me feel safe now was Jared's arms around me, holding me tight.

"Oh, dear, Anna, you need new clothes. Come, come with me. I have a gown I was saving for Yule. But you need it now."

She pulled me inside the cottage and hurried into her room, opening a trunk and pulling out a pale blue gown, a black sash across the waist.

I touched the gown, sighing. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Grandmother." She handed it to me.

"We all need something good to happen after that terrible incident earlier." She left the room to let me change.

When I came out, still wearing my cloak, Grandmother gasped. "Oh, you're just so beautiful. It matches your eyes perfectly."

The fabric was soft, though I could tell my grandmother had sewn it. The fit my body perfectly, and was the exact height.

"Thank you," I murmered again.

As we were walking back to our small village, Grandmother said something sudden. "How is Jared handling this? After his father's death and I know he was quite close to Wesley, also. He must be devastated."

I didn't know how to answer. "He…he was there for me, after it happened. He left as soon as we got to the church, because his mother is still so terrified of the wolf. I think he is sad about Wesley, too. He isn't one to show sadness much, though. He is too tough for that, I believe. But he will be here for me, I know it."

"Of course I will be," Jared's voice came from behind me as I felt his strong arms fasten around me. He nodded at my grandmother. "Miss Sylvia."

She nodded back. "Jared. How are you?"

His arms tightened around me before he answered. "I'm holding up."

"And your poor mother?"

"She's…doing well, I suppose, considering…" he trailed off.

"Well, thank you for being here for my granddaughter. I should hope that nothing happens to her with you here." It almost seemed like my grandmother was glaring at Jared, and it looked like he returned it.

"That wolf won't hurt Anna while I'm around." He sounded stern and unlike himself.

"Well, you never know. That wolf isn't how they normally are while in the form of the beast, are they?"

It sounded almost as if Grandmother was suggesting that _Jared_ was the wolf. But that was impossible. He was by me mere minutes after I had seen it.

"You never know, Miss Sylvia. And you never know who you can trust." He moved his arm to pull me to his body by my waist, holding me there. I clutched his arm. Grandmother shot one last glance at Jared before hurrying towards the church, where my parents and sister still stood and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Jared. "She can be protective, and losing Wesley doesn't make it any easier. But she's a kind woman, really." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"She is only looking out for you, Anna. I know she is a kind woman." He kissed the top of my head. "I know it looks awful, but things will get better. I promise they will."

"But Jared, Grandmother told me that for thirty days…it will be a full moon for thirty days. If someone is killed every night, then thirty people will have died. Everyone knows we barely have fifty citizens. Thirty people…can you imagine it, Jared? One of us, pretending to be human…deceiving everyone…then killing thirty people? It's already gotten Wesley. I won't be able to stand it if it kills someone from my family, or…or you. If it got you, I would _die_."

He held me close to him. "Don't worry, Anna. He won't get me, I'm sure of it. I know he won't kill you either. As I already said, you are far too pretty."

I laughed weakly, burying my face in his chest. "I suppose I have to go back to the church. I'll be expected to stand with my family. Would you come?"

He shook his head quickly. "You need time with your family. I know I promised that I would come back, and I will later, but now your family needs to grieve."

I put a cold hand on his cheek, and he closed his eyes, sighing. "Your part of the family, too, Jared, as much as I am. You've been here for us for ten years. You're family."

"No, Anna. Go, be with your family." He kissed my forehead before pushing my shoulder lightly towards the church. I hesitated slightly before doing as he said, heading towards the crowd of people at the front.

I saw Grandmother talking to my parents intensely. I heard my name and stopped, listening. I knew it was wrong, but I was curious.

"…I don't trust that boy, Jared. He's got Anna believing his good, but I sense something bad about him. I'm not saying he's the beast, but watch his closer. Watch his every move. And try to keep Anna away from him; he's not good for her. Promise me, Lucinda, Henry."

I stared at them. No, Jared _was_ good for me, there was nothing bad about him, and he wasn't the wolf!

Mother noticed me first. She took a step in my direction, her eyes wide and filled with fresh tears. I took a step away, shaking my head. Father and Grandmother looked up, too. Father's face was hard and guarded as he covered the space between us in four long strides. He held onto my shoulders.

"Anna, listen to me, listen to me closely. Stay away from that boy, Jared. At least for a while. We've just lost Wesley; we can't lose you, too." He looked long and hard at my face.

I shook my head, avoiding his eyes. "No," I whispered. "You can't…make me. Jared is part of me, and always will be. I need him, now more than ever."

I could sense that he wanted to hit me, but I knew he couldn't. Had Wesley not been killed, I knew he would have. But the thought of inflicting pain on one child after losing another was too much for him. All he did was take a deep breath.

"Anna, I am your father. You listen to me. Just for a while, okay? Keep away from him for a while."

"Father, I need him." I felt tears stinging my eyes as I spoke, my voice cracking. "And he needs me."

"A week," he begged. "For a week, while we grieve for Wesley. Just seven days."

"For all seven days I would be lost!" Losing my internal battle, a tear dripped down my cheek.

"Anna, damn you, you will listen to me! I am your father! What I tell you, you will do, understand?"

I stood up straighter and hardened my face. As I started to say, "No," a voice interrupted me.

"She understands, Mister Henry. Seven days," Jared said in a soft voice from behind. I turned to face him, my face now a mask of horror.

"No, Jared! Jared, I need you, especially now! Don't do this, don't…" I couldn't speak through my tears. I was angry, upset, mourning, and confused.

"Ah, you see, Anna, even Jared understands. Good son, Jared. Thank you." Father grabbed my shoulder, but I yanked it away, going to grab Jared's arms.

"Jared, what are you doing? They may say seven days, but soon it will be fourteen, then thirty. Before you would even know it, I won't be allowed to see you and I'll be married off to a man that I don't love!" I was nearly hyperventilating with panic. "Please, Jared—"

One big hand covered my mouth, cutting the flow of my panicked words. He used his other hand to put a finger against his own mouth, motioning me to be silent. I knew why. People were staring at us with wide eyes and disapproving looks.

"Shhhh, Anna. It won't come to that. I promise." Then he leaned in closer and his voice became a whisper barley I could hear. "If it were not a full moon, I would ask you to meet me tonight."

I smiled weakly through my tears. Jared was someone who took risks like that. It was one reason I loved him so.

I threw my arms around his neck, knowing it would be the last time I did in a week, possibly more. In his own ear, I spoke quietly. "I'll miss you, very much. Even if it is only for a week, I will miss you."

"I will miss you, also." He replied, kissing my cheek softly. I wanted to cling to him, never letting go. He was a source of comfort through everything that had happened. I didn't know how to live without him.

Father yanked me away, pulling me back to the church with him. I turned around, but Jared was gone. It was strange how he could disappear so quickly. But there were a lot of people out today. Perhaps that was why.

He stopped when I was next to Mother and Jessica. John was still with her, whispering softly in her ear. Her face looked so much older than twenty. Her expression was blank and her skin red and blotchy from crying.

A man in black parted from the crowd. Before looking at his face, I had hoped it was Jared. But it wasn't.

He was young, perhaps eighteen. _Oh, I know him. His name is…Geoffrey? No…George, _I thought to myself as he continued towards us.

He stopped in front of me. "Anna, I'm so sorry."

Three: Preferred

I cleared my throat. "Thank you." I looked down. I didn't want to meet his eyes. He was someone Mother and Father would prefer I spend my time with. His family was wealthier than most, his father related to the original settlers of Chernobog.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is George. It's a tragedy, the wolf taking such a young life."

"Yes." Why was he trying to make conversation?

"Would you…would you like to take a walk?" he asked, his pale face glowing a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

I started to shake my head, but Father interrupted. "Of course she would. Anna?"

"I-I-I…" What excuse could I make?

"Anna, go!" she shoved my shoulder, and I stumbled, nearly falling into George, but stopping before I touched him. I shot a hateful glance back at Father before standing beside George.

"Shall we go now?" I very nearly hissed. George didn't hesitate, taking my elbow softly. I instinctively flinched away from his touch.

"Sorry," he murmered. I straightened up. "I…I never met to eavesdrop, but…I heard your father ban you from seeing Jared." He finished in a rush as I glared at him.

"My father banned me from nothing, George. He thought it best that Jared and I didn't see each other for several days, because of everything that has happened lately." My tone was unkind and unfriendly. He looked hurt. "I'm…sorry. I suppose I'm stressed and upset from Wesley's death."

"I would be concerned if you were not. But…why Jared?" he looked down at me slightly, through the corner of his eye. I looked forward.

"What do you mean?" I kept my feet steady, hands behind my back, and my eyes avoiding his.

"When you decided to love someone—a man—why did you choose Jared? He can't give you anything, and what do you know about him, really?"

I gave him a sharp look. "What are you inferring, George? Jared can give me more than money. I've known him for ten years. I know everything about him. _What are you inferring_?"

He looked forward, avoiding my lethal gaze. "He just seems so…secretive. He's not a rich man. You could easily get into financial troubles…"

"Perhaps he seems so secretive because people like you and my parents won't stop judging him on his lack of riches!"

He stopped in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. I glared at him. "Anna, if you chose _me_, I could give you anything you wanted. A nice house, no worries about money. No secrets. I could make you _happy_!"

I shoved him away. "I would only be happy with a man I loved, and I love _Jared_. I'm sorry, George, but nothing would ever change that."

His eyes fell down to the ground, downcast and upset. "You could…learn to love another."

I put a hand on his shoulder softly. "But, George, I would never love another the way I love Jared."

"But Anna, you have to consider who would be better for you; Jared or me. Because I…I _love_ you, Anna."

I stared at him with a blank expression on my face before pulling away from him, stumbling a few steps away. "I need to go. Now."

"Wait, Anna!" he cried, reaching for my arm. I pulled away, out of his line of reach. I bolted, heading straight for my house. I was barely aware of my red cloak billowing out behind me as I ran. I dodged the bloody gravel as I ran inside, climbing up the ladder without any thought besides one: I had to get away from George.

I crawled onto my small cot, pulling the think blanket around my shoulders. I absently took the silver dagger from my pocket and looked at my reflection.

I started to sob uncontrollably. If I had thrown the dagger at the wolf, Wesley might still be alive. If I had been brave and not simply ignorant, Wesley might still be alive. I might as well been the one to let him out, I felt so responsible for my infant brother's death.

I remembered the look the wolf had given me, as if it had known who I was, and left me alive because it simply didn't want me dead. Could a wolf have such feelings as this?

_The Wolf:_

It felt terrible. If it was not in its human form, it knew it would not. It had killed an innocent human child, a baby. And it had allowed itself to comfort her? The beautiful one it simply could not kill or hurt? The child's sister? It knew the name, and it was the sound of glorious trumpets that went through its mind or was spoken from any tongue.

_Anna._

Her face had been so terrified and devastated when it had killed her brother. It had affected it so much worse than the other members of the family. But why was this? While in the form of a human, it had feelings. And now its feelings were hurt. For the next thirty nights, the nights of the Ever Moon, it would transform from man to beast, a beast no one could love.

A beast even _she_ could not love.

Was this why it felt hurt, because the mortal girl, the mortal woman, named Anna, didn't love it? Because she called it a beast, because she hated it perhaps more than others? Because she would as soon as kill it than ever see it again. Perhaps.

_But I _love_ you, Anna._

_Anna:_

"I want it dead," I whispered to myself. "That…monster, which killed him. I want him _dead_!"

But how was I, a small girl, to kill such a large, vicious beast by myself? I laughed weakly at myself for being so naïve. "But I'm not alone. Everyone wants him dead. As soon as I see Jared, I'll…I'll ask him if he'll help me. I know he will, though. Because he hates it as I do. Everyone here does. Perhaps even the wolf itself hates for what it is." After the last sentence, I shook my head. "If it was ashamed, it would have exposed itself such a long time ago."

I heard light footsteps on the latter a second before I saw Jessica's face. It was etched with lines of worry, confusion, and loss. She climbed up and put her arms around me, squeezing me slightly.

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna," she crooned. "Whatever is the matter, Anna?" She squeezed me again.

"It's George," I sniffed. "He told me…he said…he loves me." My voice was strained and choked.

Now she was even more confused. "Well, Anna, isn't that good? George is a very rich man, close to your age, also."

"But, Jessica, don't you see? I don't care for his riches, his looks, or however close he is to my age. I love Jared, only him." I let my brown hair fall over my face as tears dripped off my cheeks.

"But, Anna, honey, Jared is nearly three years older, barely any riches at all, and no one really knows too much about him. Wouldn't you rather marry George?"

I slammed my fist down on the cot, making her jump. "I don't care!" I shrieked. "I'd rather marry a man who has no money but I love than marry a man who has riches but I detest! I don't care that Jared is older, and neither does he! He is part of me! Why can no one accept it?" The tears were flowing fast and hot down my face as I tried to convince at least one member of my family that Jared and I were perfect.

"Anna…" she paused. "I suppose you are right. If I didn't love John, I would feel the same way. You really do love him, don't you? Jared?"

I sniffed, wiping a tear from my face. "I always have, since I was old enough to love. He's part of me," I repeated.

She patted my arm. "But it may be hard…convincing Mother and Father to let you wed Jared instead of George, especially since he has shown interest…"

"I don't care how hard it is! I'll do anything, anything, to be with him. He is worth it."

"Just be sure he's what you want before you do anything stupid, alright?" She squeezed me one last time before climbing back down the latter.

I took the dagger I was still holding and plunged it into the ground. "Something so beautiful is also something so deadly."

I followed my sister down the latter, but didn't follow her out of the house. I didn't want to see George. I ached only to be held in one man's arms, a man I wouldn't see for seven days.

I had never realized how much I needed Jared until he had been thrust away from me. Away from my life for so long after something so terrible. I walked to the window to see Jared looking at me. I smiled weakly.

"I loved you," I whispered. He returned my small smile, nodding curtly. I saw him mouth the words, "I love you, too."

I smiled a little wider, putting my hand on the side of the window, staring out longingly at Jared. I wished I could cross the barrier between us.

Then it came to me; why couldn't I? My family was at the church, and it was empty.

I looked back up. Jared was still there. "Wait," I whispered. He looked confused, but he nodded anyways. I opened the door, flinching when it creaked. I stepped out cautiously before running across the dirt to him.

His arms instinctively wrapped his arms around me, his hand on the back of my head. I buried myself in his scent, holding him tightly to me.

"Anna," he whispered. "I don't think you are obeying your father at the moment." He laughed weakly, still holding me.

"I don't care," I breathed. "I can't live without you." I pulled away slightly, lifting my head to meet his eyes. They were filled with sorrow, joy, and…guilt?

He tucked a strand of brown hair behind my ear. Then he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. We melted together, one person in that instant. I curled my fingers in his hair, clinging to him.

"We don't have to be apart for seven days," I said softly. "We could meet, in secret. In the forest. At night. Anything. Anything for you." I kissed his cheek.

He gazed at me in surprise. "No. No, Anna. In secret, if it's what you want. In the forest, if that's what you need. But not at night. Not in during the Ever Moon. Not when you could be attacked at any moment by the wolf."

"It won't hurt me," I pressed. For a moment I thought I saw a flash of hurt go through Jared's eyes. "It's had the chance, but I'm alive and human. Please, Jared."

He stared into my eyes. "Why do you call the wolf an it? The wolf becomes man when he's not beast. Why it?"

I cocked my head sideways at him. "No mere man would ruthlessly slaughter a baby."

"But Anna, assume that the wolf doesn't remember who it is during the time as an animal. Would he still deserve to be called an it?"

"Why are you defending it?" I asked. "It murdered Wesley and countless others. Why defend it?"

"I just believe that it's possible he has feelings, too. But still no, not at night, Anna." He returned to the earlier subject. "Anything but night."

"Sunset, then. It takes half an hour for the moon to rise. Sunset."

He sighed. "Sunset. But inside before the moon rises. I won't take any chance of you being hurt because of me."

I kissed his cheek and hugged him a last time. "Tonight, at sunset, and for the rest of the week."

"If it makes you happy, Anna." He stroked my cheek.

I smiled. "It does. I will see you soon, alright?"

"Alright." He smiled back.

I turned around, running into one of my friends, Julie. Her black hair curled in the wind.

"Anna?" she asked. "Come on."

I turned back. As usual, Jared was gone. I looked back at Julie. "Where are we going?"

She smiled slyly. "To talk about your evil plans."

I smiled back. "You heard?"

"Oh, yes." Her face hardened. "But Jared is right. You should be out while the moon is in the sky. The wolf could get you."

"I know, Julie. I know."

Her face returned to joy as she smiled. "So, why are you and Jared meeting in secret? Does your family not approve?"

I sighed. "My family would rather I married George. But, because of Wesley…" I choked back tears. "My father told us to…separate for a week."

"You have always been such a rebel, Anna." She hugged me tightly. "But what if you get caught?"

"As I have been saying all day, I do not care. Jared is mine and I am his. That is all. I won't wed someone else, because I love Jared."

"Oh, the rebel is persistent, too. Well, don't fear, Anna, I'll keep your little secret. What are friends for?"

"Thank you, Julie.

Four: Moonlight

I looked around the corner. No one was there. I pulled my red hood over my head and dashed into the cover of the forest.

I peeked around another tree, seeing Jared standing a few feet back, in the denser area of trees. I moved towards him, glad to see his face. It was the forth night of the meetings, and no one had yet caught. His face was anxious and worried, but he managed to smile as he saw me.

I hugged him tightly as I breathed in his earthy scent. I took his hand as I kissed him softly.

With my other hand, I smoothed the worry lines on his face. "Stop stressing," I whispered. "No one will find out."

He smiled back, but I could still the worry in his eyes. We clasped hands and walked deeper into the forest, settling on a hill to watch the sunset. I curled up by his side, my head on his chest, still holding tightly to his hand.

My eyelids began fluttering. They closed as the sun set, leaving us in the dark. But it didn't matter. I was asleep.

When I awoke, Jared was gone. I was alone. I staggered to my feet. "Jared!" I called, not caring if anyone heard. It was still dark. Night. And the full moon was high in the sky.

My heart began pounding with panic and fear. "Jared!" I cried again. There was an answer.

A low, deep growling. I whirled around.

There is was, black as the night sky, eerie yellow eyes. The wolf. It stalked forward. I stumbled back.

"No, please," I gasped. "Please."

Before it lunged at me, I heard it rumbled one word.

"Anna."

I screamed.

I jolted upright. I was sweating in the night chill. I was sitting where Jared and I had been. Except, like my nightmare, Jared was gone.

I didn't call his name. I just stood up, pulling my hood over my head, wrapping my cloak tight around me.

Without the light, I didn't know where to go. I was scared. Why had Jared just left me there, unprotected, on a full moon? Why had he gone away?

Unless the wolf had gotten him already.

That made my heart pound harder, blood pulsing in my ears as I tried to find my way home. I stepped over a root, finding a large tree I thought looked familiar, but when I looked further, it just led deeper into the forest.

If I screamed, the wolf could hear and it could find me. But if I didn't, I may never find my way home.

I decided to scream. "Jared! Hello? Anyone?" I cried, but the reply I got was crickets chirping and silence. I groaned in frustration.

A terrible image passed through my mind suddenly; the wolf, its teeth dripping blood, standing over Jared's dead body. I let out a small sob.

As I passed the next tree, a shadow moved.

My scream was frozen in my throat as the wolf emerged from the shadows, yellow eyes sparkling.

I stared at it, and it stared at me. I fumbled for my knife before I realized that it was stuck in the floor by my cot.

But it didn't lunge, didn't stalk, and didn't growl. Instead, its eyes took on the look of remembrance as they widened. It took a small step towards me, and I shrank back slightly.

Hurt echoed off of its eyes.

I widened my eyes and straightened out. This thing…the wolf…it didn't want to kill me. It was hurt that I was scared of it.

Despite my best thoughts, I took a step towards it and reached out a hesitant hand.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" I whispered.

It huffed shook its head.

_ The Wolf:_

It had been returning to the forest when it heard her calling.

"Jared! Hello? Anyone?" Anna had called.

Instinctively, it ran towards her, thinking only one thing; Anna was hurt, or Anna was lost.

It heard her searching through the trees, nearly sobbing, and it could sense the panic she was feeling. It walked around the tree and came face to face with her. She was so beautiful it almost hurt it.

She was frightened of it, it could tell. Her eyes were wide with fear as she saw it. When it took a step forward, wanting to help, she flinched away.

Pain shot through it. She hated it, just like everyone else. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she took a step forward, extending a hand.

Her voice was soft as she spoke. "You won't hurt me, will you?"

_Anna:_

It didn't bite my hand or even move towards me. It turned around and began walking away. It stopped and looked back at me before continuing.

It wanted me to follow it.

I shrugged and took a step after it, wishing I had my knife. But I followed it anyways. Soon the trees were thinning and I saw the town.

And someone was on the ground. Surrounded by blood.

I took off running, trying to see who the monster had murdered this time. I was ahead of the wolf now, but it was following me still

"Oh, no," I cried, whirling to face the wolf. Tears flooded my eyes and poured down my face. "You did this, didn't you?" I asked, nearly yelling. It bowed its head. "Do you hate me? Do you wish to see me suffer? Do you wish me to hate you? Congratulations, because I do!"

The wolf looked hurt as it dashed away faster than any normal wolf could. I turned back to the bloody body.

I looked at the deep scratches on her face and neck. In her hand was a knife, also soaked in blood. But it didn't look human. Darker red, almost. She must have cut it before it had killed her.

"Oh, Jessie," I sobbed. "Why were you outside? Why?" I clutched her cold hand to me chest. My sister was dead. My brother was dead. I didn't know where Jared was. And I had allowed myself to feel pity for the wolf.

"Help!" I shrieked. "Dead! She's dead!"

And, just like last time, people flooded out of their house. But unlike Wesley's murder, there was no Jessica sobbing beside me, because she was the one I was sobbing over. There would be no John no comfort her, because there was no Jessica to comfort. But where was Jared?

Mother was again sobbing uncontrollably, Father hard-faced as ever. People sobbed, and I made out John's distinctive cry over them all.

Someone tried to stand me up. George.

I stumbled away from him numbly, muttering, "Jared. Where's Jared? I need to find him. Where is he?" I was too stunned by the loss that I couldn't think of anything else.

I finally found him. He was limping towards the crowd, a sad look on his face. He stumbled, and his face twisted in pain. I ran to him, and as he saw me his face was a mask of grief and hurt.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," he said, but he was blocked, as if he had built a wall. I didn't understand.

"Where were you? I woke up, and you were gone. I was so worried. What happened to you?" through my sorrow, my words were a mumble and blur.

He shook his head. "I…I saw it. The wolf. I saw Jessica, too. I tried to help her, but the wolf scratched me and I fell. I couldn't save her. I'm so sorry, Anna. I crawled back to my house. I'm sorry I left though. If you had gotten hurt…" his face twisted in pain again.

I felt tears leaking down my cheeks as I held him tight. "Oh, Jared. I'm glad he didn't bite you. But I'm sorry you got hurt. Don't scare me like that again. I thought you had been attacked."

He cocked his head, smiling weakly. "He? I thought the wolf was an it."

I looked down. "Before I saw what he did to Jessica, I was lost. I couldn't find my way back. He helped me. And when I saw Jessica…" I swallowed. "He looked sorry."

He nodded. It was almost daybreak. His feelings must have been coming back to him by then."

"Why was she out here?" I asked, helping him limp over to sit on the stairs of a house.

"I heard her…she was out looking for…you. I suppose when you didn't come home, she was worried."

"Oh, Jessica! She died because of me! Oh, oh, oh…." I put my head in my hands, accidentally bumping Jared's injured leg. He let out a moan of pain. "I'm sorry! Here, let me see it."

Suddenly he moved his leg away. "No. I'm fine." He put his arms around me. "It wasn't your fault. If anything, it's mine." He didn't supply a reason; just that he thought it was his fault.

"You couldn't have saved her," I whispered. "Nothing could have. But she may have scratched him. Perhaps we can tell who it is by that." I looked up at him hopefully.

He seemed to pale at the idea before shaking his head. "My father…he studied werewolves. They heal fast. By now any scratch she gave him would have completely healed, at the most he'll have a small, average-looking scar."

I frowned. "If this wolf had any conscience, he would have turned himself in already." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps he wishes to live."

"After all the lives he had taken, perhaps he doesn't deserve to." My voice was cold and as sharp as a blade. He looked down at these words, as if hurt by them.

I had never realized how much Jared cared for life, any life. His outer look was so hard and tough that I was surprised.

I put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. I stared at him. He stood up, shaking slightly.

"I need to go," he said, at the same time that Father Joseph called out, "Everyone must come and cut themselves."

We all stared at him.

"This poor child cut her murderer; we have a sample of the blood color. Line up and we shall prick you slightly. Anyone who has the same color of the blood will be watched carefully these next nights."

I stood up and walked towards Father Joseph. Jared followed close behind. What had I said that had upset him so?

We stood straight in a line as one of the Elders went through the line, pricking each of the people with a dagger.

He came to me, and I clenched my fist as he pricked me, trying to lessen the pain. A drop of scarlet blood dripped out. The Elder nodded, smiled, and moved on. I had seen him do the same to everyone else.

He moved to Jared, who stuck out his arm, unafraid of the prick of pain that was coming. His blood color matched mine. I relaxed, and so did he. I smiled, and he returned it, but it was tight and strained.

In the end, no one had a blood color that matched the color of the blood on the dagger. Everyone was free for now.

I looked at Jared, a small smile on my lips, but he would not even look at me. I touched his arm. He relaxed at my touch, but jerked away as soon as he realized what I was doing.

"Jared, what's wrong? Have I done something bad?" I asked, my voice low.

"No. But…for your…safety…no more meetings. Live out the time in your own way, and I shall do the same."

"But Jared, now that Jessica's…gone…I'll need you so much."

He whirled around and cragged my shoulders. "Anna, you need to _forget_ about me. I'm no good for you. Marry George. He'll make you happier."

He pushed me away and I stared at him, stunned. People stared. He began to walk away. The sight brought tears to my eyes.

"Don't you dare walk away, Jared!" I screamed at his retreating back. I took a few steps towards him. "Jared!" Tears flowed down my cheeks as I screamed. "Jared, come back here!"

But he didn't turn around or even flinch.

I was completely and utterly alone as I stood in the middle of a crowd that stared at me as I cried for more than one loss I had just suffered.

Five: Lost

Julie ran up and put her arms around me, holding me as I cried. Once, it had been Jared doing that. But now he was gone. He had left, and it was worse than losing any family member.

"Julie, oh, Julie, how could he leave me? This wolf, it's tearing us apart." The tears dripped off my cheeks and fell onto my hood.

"Anna, sweet, give him some time. He'll come back, I know it. Who knows what the wolf has up its sleeve?" she replied bitterly.

_The Wolf:_

Two. Two of her siblings he had killed. He was terrible. He felt worse. His human emotions were crowding his mind as he punched the wall, leaving a hole in it.

"Dammit," he spit. There was a knock on the door. "Anna?" he wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn't her. He could see her through part of an open window where she stood and cried.

It was in fact another maiden.

"I want to speak to you, but I'm not giving you a choice to listen. I'm going to treat you as the animal you are." Her words were ice cold and sharp. "Anna has suffered two great losses lately. Two losses because of you. Lay off her. I swear on my life, if you kill another person she cares about, including me or Jared, I will tell the entire town who you are. And I'm not the only one who knows, so killing me would make it worse for you. I'm even considering telling Anna, and you and I both know she would never look at you again. She would more likely kill you herself."

In a motion too fast for a normal human, he crossed the room and had one arm locking her own arms to her side, and one hand holding a knife to her throat.

"Her own sister tried to kill me, knowing perfectly well who I was!" he hissed. He knew his eyes were flashing yellow, as they did when he was angry, but he didn't care. "I still have the scar. But everyone believes the wolf attacked me as I tried to safe her. But I could give you your own scar. Right here."

He moved the knife down and slashed through her dress, creating a thin line. Blood began trickling down her leg.

"That will make a nice scar, don't you think? Now listen here. If you so much as threaten me again, I'll kill you and Anna. You may not care about your own safety, but Anna's you care about, and you know I'm not bluffing."

"Oh, yes you are," she replied bitterly. "You wouldn't hurt a hair on Anna's head! You care for her too much!"

He stopped. There was no lie that could cover that truth. She laughed.

"You know you would give your own worthless life before letting her die. We all know it!"

"Does that matter? She hates me! What could a beast like me ever give a mortal like her?" the words flowed out of his mouth.

He dropped his arms from around her. She turned and faced him. "If you truly loved her, even though she can't return your love, you would tell her. Show that a dark beast like you has a heart."

_Anna:_

I sat on my bed, missing the look of my sister in the bed beside me. She now joined my brother in the afterlife, I supposed. I was the only one of my siblings left alive now. How could it be, that my sister and I, once happily sisters, was now gone, too? I wondered how John felt. He had truly loved my sister, and now she was gone. His fiancée, his betrothed, gone. My sister, my darling sister, gone.

And what of Jared? What had someone said to him that would make him say that to me? Make him leave me, even after I cried and begged? Jared was independent; he had rarely listened to his own father when he'd been alive. And to give me up to George, by his own free will? Never would the Jared I had known have done that.

"Anna, your father and I are going to the church. Come down and come with us."

I knew that they only didn't want to lose their last child. I had sat on my bed for hours, undisturbed. And now it was nearly dark. The wolf would come soon.

I didn't care if he killed me.

I clutched my dagger in my hand. I cared some, but most of my feelings were so numb that I didn't care.

I knew there was a chance I would be so disoriented that I might go out looking for the wolf. If I died, would Jared blame himself?

I thought back to the day Wesley had died. Jared had promised he would never leave me.

Here I was now, his promise broken beyond repair.

I wept into Julie's arms. "He _promised_!" I felt terrible, head pounding and stomach churning. "He said he wouldn't leave me, not now, not ever. He broke it! He broke his promise and left me!"

She combed my hair down. "Shhhh, Anna, everything will be alright. I know it will. Just give it time."

"I want him back! I _need_ him back!"

"No, no, darling. Calm down. You are only making yourself sick. Just sleep. You need to sleep."

"I can't sleep!" I whispered. "Not while I know that Jared hates me for a reason I just don't know!"

"He doesn't hate you, Anna. You know Jared could never hate you. But perhaps he's confused."

"No. He does," I breathed. I have to…talk to…him. I want to do it tonight."

Julie cried out soundlessly. "No! No, Anna, you have to promise you won't go looking for him tonight, or any night! Promise me, Anna!"

I looked at Julie's panicked expression. "Okay. Not at night."

I held my promise to Julie; I didn't go out at night. But for days, I avoided everyone except Julie, and I felt people's stares. I couldn't help wondering if they thought I was the wolf. I knew I wasn't though. But it seemed suspicious. I was always right there when my siblings had been murdered. I was always there, and the wolf never was.

But I knew the truth. I had seen the wolf myself, more than once. I knew I had to find this monster, this beast, before it was too late for someone else. Someone else I cared about.

I took a deep breath before I stepped outside in the blinding sunlight. I saw Jared hammering a board in place. As if he could feel my eyes on him, he turned and faced me. Without giving myself time to hesitate, I marched over to him.

"What is this?" I asked, shoving his shoulder back against the wall. "You giving me this treatment? I can't take it anymore!"

He put a hand on my lips. "I don't want to talk about it Anna."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the trees. "No. We are talking about it. And we're talking about it now!"

"No!" he pulled out of my grasp but I grabbed his arm again. "Anna, let go! Let go now!"

"No, Jared!" I pushed him farther back and against a tree. Speaking a little bit quieter, I whispered, "Jared, I love you. Can you please answer me?"

His face a mask of pain and anger and anguish, he shoved me against a tree, his hands tight around my arms.

"No, Anna!"

In his eyes, I saw a familiar flash of eerie yellow.

The wolf. His eerie yellow eyes staring at me intently. Now Jared's eyes flashed the same color as I gasped and tried to push him off of me.

"No!" I shrieked. "You're it! You're the…the wolf!"

I slipped out of his grasp and ran through the trees. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have not known?

I pushed through brush as I felt the salty tears run down my cheeks.

"Anna!" Jared called after me. He was close. Soon I felt his hand tighten around my wrist. "Anna, please!"

I sobbed as I tried to pull away. "You killed Wesley…You killed Jessica…So many others! How could you? How?"

I yanked out of his grasp and started running again. I never saw the root that ripped out of the ground.

I woke up, my head pounding. The sun was about to set. The wolf! The Ever Moon! I had to get home now!

"You're awake. Good. I have to get you home before the moon rises," Jared said from beside me. I looked at him.

"What happened, Jared? We both need to get home, though. The wolf…" I looked at his pained expression and my memories rushed back to me.

The wolf wouldn't hurt Jared…because _he_ was the wolf.

I scrambled up, leaning against the tree. I fumbled for my knife and stuck it at him, shaking. "Stay away from me."

He eyes the knife warily. "I'm not going to hurt you, Anna. Haven't I proven that enough already?"

I started to lower the knife, but still clutched it tightly. "Why haven't you killed me? I've been alone with you enough times."

"Because I don't want you dead." His face was soft as he reached for the knife slowly. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

The knife slid out of my hand and into his. He put it into his back pocket, and when he looked back at me I saw the little red trail that was burned into his skin where the silver had touched his bare skin.

Hesitantly, I reached out and untied his shirt. He was rigid as I did this, his eyes avoiding my face. His hard, chiseled stomach muscles were plain next to the angry red scar that disrupted the otherwise smooth, pale skin.

I traced it and he flinched. The scar was straight, the perfect size for a knife wound. "It's where she cut you," I whispered, looking back up at him. "But your blood didn't match."

"Werewolf blood is different from human blood. During the day, I am human, so my blood wouldn't match." He looked back at the red sun, setting in the dark sky quickly. "You should go."

I looked back towards the village. "When your father was attacked…" I started, but, pain in his eyes, he nodded.

"I did that. My father…he thought I was too distracted. By you. He was going to kill you. I attacked him. He was too much in pain to hide his eyes. I knew he would be killed."

Slowly, I reached up and cupped his face in my hand. "You killed your father to protect me?"

Jared nodded. "I would do anything to protect you, Anna." He looked away. "Even push you away, if that's what it took."

I stared at him. "That's why you left? To protect you?" I slapped his chest. "You are so stupid! I thought…"

He gave me a small smile. "You thought I didn't love you anymore? You thought I hated you? That's stupid, Anna."

I smiled and looked into his eyes. They were loosing their brown color and turning into the eerie yellow I was all too familiar with. He saw their reflection in my eyes.

"You need to go. Now." He turned away from me, covering his face. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the ripping sound.

When I opened my eyes, Jared was gone, the big black wolf standing in his place. He didn't even growl with me.

I reached out a hand and touched a silky ear. Jared's eyes closed and he leaned his head into my hand. I leaned down, onto my knees, and whispered, "You're beautiful."

His eyes opened and stared into mine. His snout leaned closer and he licked my cheek once. I laughed and kissed the side of his face. He laid down on the ground and put his head in his paws. I sat beside him, stroking his ears. The distraction would keep him from killing anyone tonight, I hoped.

I laid down next to him, curling my fingers in his soft black fur. It felt just like his hair when he was a human. "I love you," I said softly as I yawned. My eyes fluttered close as I fell into a peaceful sleep next to a giant wolf.

**Six: Trial**

I blinked. The morning light shined in my eyes as I turned over and yawned again. Jared's hand slowly caressed my face.

"You stayed," he whispered. I leaned closer and pressed my lips to his softly, thinking that, only yesterday, I had been terrified of him.

"You didn't think that I would actually listen to you for once, did you?" I asked, touching his nose.

"I think it will take a lot more to get you to do that," he flicked my nose in return. "You aren't scared anymore?"

"You won't hurt me. You showed me that."

"There she is!" someone shouted. I sat up, stunned. Jared sat up beside me, looking at who had spoken. It was…James...someone I didn't know very well. "The one who was with the wolf last night!"

My face paled and I looked at Jared as one of the Elders pulled me up and tied a rough rope around my wrists. I looked at Jared again, panicked.

"Let her go!" he yelled, pushing the Elder out of the way. The Elder shoved him away again.

"The girl will simply be asked to expose who the wolf is. Then she'll be free," he explained slowly.

Before I could protest and lie, they wrapped a piece of cloth around my mouth. Jared was furious. "That doesn't look like all you are going to do," he snapped.

The Elders pushed me away, and I could still hear Jared yelling and screaming at them behind me. I kept my head down, not fully understanding anything that was happening.

Soon, I heard my own mother sobbing. "You must be mistaken!" she sobbed. "Anna is not the one with the wolf! Please!"

What would my mother do when she discovered that I was the one James had seen with the wolf? What would the Elders do when they would have to accept that I would never expose Jared?

I saw George rush up to me. "Just tell them what you know," he pleaded. "And they'll let you go, and everything will be over."

I glared at him. He hurried away, and the Elders threw me into the small church. "Later, at the trial, we'll ask the questions. But right now, we need to know; who is the wolf?" They tugged the cloth down from my mouth.

"I don't know," I spit at them.

The Elder slapped me across the face. "You will answer these questions honestly or be shunned by God!"

I tasted blood in my mouth. "I cannot be shunned if I am not lying, can I?" He was close to slapping me again, but he didn't. "When is the trial, if I may ask, Elder?"

"An hour," he snapped. "In the meantime you will stay here and think about the crimes you have committed."

"Would you please enlighten me on what those crimes are? As far as I'm concerned, you are taking the word of one man that was saying something completely unlikely!"

"It was not only him! Others have said that they also saw you!" he yelled. There was a pounding on the door.

"Let me in!" Jared's voice screamed from the outside.

"No one is allowed in to see her right now!" the Elder replied. "Go away, this instant!"

"Make me!" he yelled.

"You can see her at the trial, young man! For now, leave before someone forces you to."

"Jared!" I breathed, trying to get up. Then I paused. The wolf could not come onto the Holy ground! He would expose himself. "Jared," I called. "Jared, please go. I'll be fine in a few hours, okay?"

I heard him give up and storm away from the church. I'd just saved him one time today. I hoped I could do it another time.

They marched me up onto the wooden platform, positioning me to stand above the little trap door. They put my head through the noose and started speaking.

"This girl, Anna," the Elder yelled. "Has been convicted of conspiring with the wolf! Who are the witnesses?"

James, a girl named Avery, and another girl named Amie mounted the little platform.

"Was it Anna who you saw, Avery?" he asked.

Avery nodded. "It was her."

"And Amie, what did you see her doing?"

"She…she was talking to it. She said, 'You're beautiful' and the petted it's ears and kissed its face."

"Do you deny it, Anna? That you have spoken with the wolf and know who it is?" The Elder was eager, and so was everyone else.

I clutched my skirt in my hand tightly, rubbing my shoulder with the other. "I spoke to it," I said finally. "But I do not know who it is. It chose not to kill me and I took the chance to see what it was like."

"Lies!" James cried, walking up to me. "You know who the demon is and you should tell all of us! It killed both your siblings!"

The Elder nodded. "Who is it? Tell us or you will die."

"No!" I heard Jared cry. I looked at him for a second before moving my eyes back to the Elders, James, Amie, and Avery.

I took a deep breath. "Then you'll just have to kill me, I suppose."

"No!" Jared yelled again. I watched him push people out of his way and he jumped onto the stage. "I know who the wolf is, too! If you're going to threaten anyone, threaten me!"

The Elder eyed him suspiciously, and I cried, "No, Jared! Don't!"

"Tell us who it is, then, young Jared," the Elder said. "We'll give you anything you want for a simple name."

Jared looked at me for a long time before finally speaking. "Cut Anna's rope. She isn't a part of this."

There was a pause before one of the Elders cut the rope and pushed me away from the trap door. He turned back to Jared. "Now, the name of the wolf?"

"You want to know who the wolf is," Jared hissed. "Fine, then I'll tell you. And I can prove it, too."

"No, Jared, no!" I screamed. He glared at me.

He spread his arms. "I am. I am your feared wolf." Everyone shook their heads, not believing him. He untied his shirt and showed the Elder the scar. "Jessica stabbed the wolf before he killed her, didn't she? A knife would here would have killed anyone else, except for someone with supernatural healing, such as a werewolf."

I felt tears running down my cheeks. "No, Jared, stop it! Stop it right now!" I screamed at him. Someone wrapped their arms around my waist and pinned them to my sides and covered my mouth with their hand.

Jared closed his eyes. A second later, he opened them. They were no longer brown, but the strange, eerie yellow of the wolf.

"Take me. Kill me. Not Anna. She is innocent, and has no part in this at all." He looked at me for a long time.

Salty tears ran down my cheeks as guards rushed up and handcuffed Jared. People cheered, I cried. People were happy, I was broken.

I bit the hand that held me and stepped on their foot, rushing towards Jared. He looked at me, his eyes filled with sorrow. I put my hands on his face. "Jared, what have you done?"

"I did what I had to do to protect you, Anna," he said hoarsely. The guards tugged on his handcuffs, pulling him away.

I shot them a look. They stopped. I walked back up to Jared and kissed him hard, putting my hands on his shoulders. People gasped around me and the guards yanked him away.

"I won't let them kill you," I said stubbornly. "I won't live without you."

Jared hung his head. "Don't say that, Anna. You can't mean that. I'm a monster, a murderer."

"And I love you for what you are, no matter what that is," I whispered. "Without you, I have no purpose."

He looked up at me and the guards dragged him away, towards the church. "No!" I cried. They paused and looked at me. "He'll burn! You can't put him in the church!"

The guards smiled. "You care about how he dies? What's wrong with you, lass?" he laughed but dragged Jared towards the prison instead. I ran after him.

"I'll get you out," I whispered so softly only he could hear. "I'll find a way to do it. You won't die."

"Forget it, Anna. It's what I deserve." He hung his head. Mother and Father rushed up to me, their hands on my shoulders.

"I don't believe that!" I yelled after him. Father pulled me in the opposite direction, towards the crowd and our home.

"What spell does the beast have you under?" Father roared.

I pulled my arms out of his grip. "He doesn't have me under a spell! And he isn't a beast! He is a man," my voice softened. "Who, just by being born, was cursed! Can you blame him for something that was done _to_ him?"

"That _man_," Father scowled. "Has caused this village too much pain and sorrow to be allowed to live any longer!"

"Hypocrite!" I screamed at him. "All of you! He can't change what he is! He can't take control when he's a wolf! How can you blame him for those things?"

"How can you not, when he killed both of your siblings, Anna? How can you still love him?" George asked from behind me.

I whirled around. "I guess it just shows you how much more I know about love than you do!"

I ran, crying, into my house.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon a Time…

Our small village had always, since it had been founded, been plagued by a terrible curse. Every full moon, a vicious black wolf would hunt down the people of Chernobog, always taking one life from us. We tried setting out animals instead, but then we lost them and still the life of one of our own.

And sometimes, by accident, the wolf created another. We could always tell who, because they would come back, strangely craving meat. But the more immediate sign was the yellow eyes, dilated pupils. They were killed.

Sometimes, on full moons, we would lose more people, because an outraged father, brother, or grown man would lead out a group, trying to avenge the death of their loved one. Only few came back.

And, little did I know, but the wolf was closer than I had ever thought.

This is my story.

One: The Lost Soul

Jared pulled me behind the tree, pinning my shoulders against the rough bark. I was breathing hard.

"There," he announced. "I win." He let my shoulders go, his hard hands dropping down by his side as he caught his breath. I wasn't quite done yet. I pushed him back to another tree, my slender white fingers tracing his sharp cheekbones.

"What do you get for winning?" I whispered. My face was inches from his as we both breathed hard. I had tried to tackle him from behind, but he was bigger and stronger than I was, easily fighting me off and winning. But I caused enough trouble to make him lose his breath.

"How about this?" he brought up a rough finger, tipping my chin up. His soft lips met my pink lips as I curled my fingers into his curly black hair. He put his big hands on either side of my face, kissing me harder. I had to pull away to catch my breath.

"Anna!" someone called beside us. I turned to see my stern older sister, Jessica, her hands resting on her hips as her eyes skewered Jared. "Anna," she said softer, but her face didn't relax. "Tonight is a full moon. We need to get inside before it rises and help secure the house. You wouldn't want to be the one taken by the wolf."

As I looked back at Jared, I could have sworn that I saw a flash of…anger, perhaps…go through his eyes before they returned to the dark brown eyes that were so deep and dark they looked black.

I kissed him lightly before turning back to Jessica. She put a hand on my back and pushed me forward.

"You best go, too, Jared. I expect your poor mother will need some help," she said as she towed me away.

I turned around, but he was already gone. I looked at my sister through my deep brown hair. "You could be less of a killjoy, Jessica. You could also be kinder to Jared. He's been through so much lately. His father was killed last month."

"He didn't seem to be in much emotional pain back there," she murmered. "But you are right; he's been through a lot lately."

I rolled my eyes at her. Jessica was betrothed to John Percy, a woodsman. Mother thought she could do better, but a woodsman made decent money, and Jessica was so strict not many men wished to wed her because they all wanted a funny woman to take their minds off the accursed wolf that plagued us every full moon.

No matter how dull my sister was, I never wanted her hurt by the wolf. Strangely enough, only one member of our entire family had been taken by the wolf. My grandfather had been killed before I was born, when Father was a child. But it kept me wondering why it was like that.

We all knew that the wolf lived among _us_. It was a werewolf, becoming a full wolf only a few times a month, during the full moon. It could be anyone of us, and no one trusted another fully. Even the tension between families was terrible.

I knew that Jared suffered the most, though. His father had been attacked, but not killed, by the wolf. He had been beheaded the next day, as a man transitioning into a werewolf. Jared had very nearly gone crazy because of it, blaming himself. I didn't know why, but he had. I had comforted him and his mother, helping him through it. But I knew his mother would be devastated tonight.

I hurried past our neighbors, watching Jared smile warily at me through an open window of his home. I smiled back before being nearly shoved inside by Jessica.

"Ann, Ann, Ann!" my little brother Wesley called as he saw me. He was only two, and I feared for him the most, of our entire family, because he couldn't run or protect himself. He hadn't quite learned my name yet; he was so young, so he called me Ann instead of Anna.

I picked him up, twirling him in a circle. "Hello, Wesley. How was your day?"

"Woof," he cried. I understood. He knew it was the first night of the full moon. I was terrified that the little boy had to grow up during this. But then, we all had.

"It is going to be fine, Wesley. You don't have to worry at all." I set him down. "Go play with Jessie." He called Jessica 'Jessie' because he couldn't say her name yet, either.

He waddled away as Mother stepped into the room. "You weren't with Jared, were you?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, Mother, I was." I was used to her lectures about Jared, that he wasn't good enough for me, that I deserved better than him.

"Anna, I wish you would stop seeing him. I have a bad feeling about him." She looked anxiously at his house, where he was helping his mother set up wolf defenses.

I sighed, closing the window and locking it up tightly. "You have bad feelings about everyone. We all do. But I know Jared, Mother. He's not the wolf. His father was killed because the wolf had bitten him. And Mother, no matter what you say, Jared _is_ good for me, and he's all I deserve."

"Anna, he's poor…"

"Aren't we all?"

"He's a woodsman, they don't make much. Anna, you can do better than him. You could marry…"

"You would have me marry someone I don't know and don't love over someone I do? You would wish that on me?" I turned to face her.

She was about to answer when the door slammed, making the both of us jump. "What's going on here?" Father roared. "What is the arguing about?"

"We were having a nice talk about Jared, that's all," Mother said sweetly, kissing my father on the cheek. I walked away, towards the ladder that led to my bedroom. I sat on the small cot, thinking.

No one ever slept on full moon nights. They were always too terrified. Everyone had a silver knife or crossbow hidden in their room, so if it was needed, they could defend themselves against the fierce wolf that had killed so many of us in Chernobog. To protect us, my parents had given Jessica, Wesley, and I the upstairs, to either hide us or protect us from the wolf. I knew that it wouldn't do much, though. Some had seen the wolf, saying it was two or three times as large as a normal one. It could leap up to us in no time.

I saw the sun go down. I hurried to the corner of the room, knife in my hand. The blade, like most others, was pure silver. I clutched it so hard that my knuckles turned white. I was terrified of this night above all others. I had a strange feeling that something terrible was going to happen tonight.

_No, that's silly_, I told myself. _It's a full moon. Someone might, or probably, will die. That's what's terrible._

My eyelids drooped. I was exhausted from trying to win a fight against Jared. They fell until all I saw was a sliver of silvery light.

Behind my eyelids I saw the image of a big, black wolf with yellow eyes and dilated pupils, and saw a familiar glimmer of hatred flash through them.

_The Wolf:_

It stalked towards the little boy. He shouldn't be out. Why hadn't his parents or sisters protected him? But did it matter now? It was ready for the kill. It was so hungry…nothing could stop him. He ached to be able to see the family's faces when they discovered their dead toddler.

It took a step towards him, pain flashing through it when he saw the familiar dark brown hair. But no, it told itself. It fed from the life of the humans, not off flesh. Fed from the fear of the victim, the smell of the blood.

The little boy obviously had no idea that he was going to die. He giggled and clapped his hands together, taking a step towards it.

_Be quiet, you ignorant child!_ The wolf thought to itself. It wasn't going to wait any longer.

It lunged for the boy as it saw the younger sister speeding towards it.

_Anna:_

I knew it was stupid and useless, but I had to try. "Wesley!" I cried, running towards where he stood unaware of the danger he was in. The wolf jumped forward, it's paw on Wesley's chest, teeth at his throat.

I heard a ripping and saw blood leak from the unmoving child's throat. I kept running, readying myself to throw the dagger. The wolf was dangerously fast as it sped up to me. I froze, waiting for the death bite that would send me to wherever my little toddler brother was now.

I stared at the wolf's eyes. They were eerie yellow, giant pupils nearly filling them. They were hard, but through them I thought I saw a flicker of remembrance.

Whoever this wolf was, they knew me.

And it a flash it was gone, a piercing howl echoing through the night. The wolf was gone, and my baby brother was dead.

I dropped my knife and ran to Wesley's body, flinging myself down beside him. His chest didn't move, and there was a gaping hole in his tiny throat where blood was pouring out.

I felt tears dripping down my cheeks. "Wesley!" I shook him, but still no movement. "Help!" I sobbed. People flooded out of their houses, Mother, Father, and Jessica hurrying out to see who the casualty was. Mother screamed. Father stood with his arms around her, unable to break his away from the bloody scene. Jessica ran and flung herself down on Wesley's other side.

"Wesley!" she was sobbing with me now. "How could this happen?"

"Wesley…Wesley…Wesley…" my sobs were endless echoes of his name. People were silent, some crying, some praying for our young brother, who's life was cut short by so many years.

I felt someone dragging me up, and saw Jessica being pulled up too. She was screaming and crying uncontrollably.

The sun was coming up now, and I could see that it was John holding onto Jessica while she screamed and sobbed. I turned to see who was holding me.

I turned and flung my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, Jared, why would the wolf kill him? Why would he kill such a little boy? Who here would do such an awful thing, even as a monster?"

I looked up into his calming eyes, seeing they were filled with sorrow. "I don't know," he whispered. "I just don't know." His arms tightened around me.

"But why didn't he kill me, too? He had the chance. But he just stared at me and ran away. Why? He can ruthlessly kill a two year old, but not even hurt a seventeen year old?" I clung to him. Jared was the only thing I was sure of anymore, the only thing I knew was right.

Obviously trying to cheer me up—but it didn't work—he answered. "Maybe he thought you were too pretty."

"Oh, Jared. How will things ever be okay again? Now, the only thing I know is right and good is you. Don't ever leave me. Oh, don't ever leave me." I was crying into him so much that his deep black shirt was wet with my tears.

He put a hand on the back of my head, petting down my hair. "I won't," he murmered in my ear. "I'll never leave you. Never."

I was crying to hard to answer.

Father Joseph and two of his Elders walked to where my brother's tiny body lay. The Elders rolled Wesley's body onto a piece of wood and picked it up. They went back to the church, while Father Joseph stayed.

"What happened here," he started, his deep voice echoing everywhere. "Was tragic. Never has the wolf taken such a young child. We will let this poor family grieve in their own way, and we will mourn Wesley deeply. But we know that he is now in God's glorious kingdom of Heaven, while the creature that did this to him will burn in hell for eternity."

Father Joseph turned and walked away, towards the church. During his speech, Jared's arms had felt rigid and hard against me. But I had known him since I was seven, and he had been with me when Wesley was born. Of course this would affect him, too. Especially after losing his father only weeks ago.

I wiped a tear away from my eye, trying not to look at the blood stain that had come from my brother. I look back up at Jared, his hard, guarded face, and touched his cheek affectionately. He sighed and looked down at me.

"I'm so sorry…for what happened to…Wesley," he told me hesitantly.

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. You aren't the demon who killed him, I know that. But thank you. If you weren't here now, I feel like I would be going crazy." I relaxed in his arms, and he kissed my forehead.

"If you ever need anything, you know I'm here, Anna," he whispered in my ear. I nodded. He helped me towards the church, where the rest of my family already was, including John. He let me go. "My mother needs help. She wants to secure the house more. I'll be back, if you'd like, as soon as possible."

"I would like you to," I said softly. He bent and kissed my hand before walking back to his house. I turned back to Mother and Father. Jessica and John were in a deep conversation. I spoke only to my parents. "I saw it. The wolf."

My Mother drew in a deep breath. "Did it see you?"

"Yes."

"Did it attack you?" Father was already checked my arms and neck for any injuries.

I pushed his hands away. "No. The wolf…it didn't do anything. That's what scares me the most.

Two: Mourning

Mother gasped. Father stared. "Did nothing?" he asked. "Why are you scared? You're alive! It didn't bite you, you're human! Why then are you scared?"

Jessica and John were listening now. My face reddened as I wished I had said nothing. I wished they had reacted easier, like Jared had. Of course, Jared was the only one I knew I could count on anymore.

"I-I don't know. I feel like…Like he'll come for me again, realizing I knew too much. I don't know anything, though. They eyes…they're different. Yellow."

"Of course its eyes are yellow, Anna, it's a wolf," Jessica said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"But it _recognized _me, Jessica! I swear that when it saw me, it knew who I was! It could find me, and kill me, too!"

I felt the panic welling up in my chest, about to make me burst. More tears of anger, hatred, and fear threatened to spill over my cheeks. This thing…this…wolf…had taken my little brother's life. It wasn't going to take anyone else from my family, or me.

I thought of someone who didn't know of Wesley's death yet. I turned to Father. "It is now bright outside. We need to tell Grandmother. I'll go."

Father and Mother nodded. "She needs to be here. Go now. Take your knife with you."

I nodded. I hurried past him, avoiding the patch of crimson blood still splattering the ground. I bent to pick up the gleaming knife, and noticed the blood drenching my sleeping gown. I felt like I was about to gag, hurrying inside. I didn't have time to change. I grabbed my cloak, as red as the blood on my gown. I pulled it over it, making sure the hood was up. I tucked the knife into a pocket on the inside of my cloak, tying my boots tightly.

I pulled my cloak tightly around myself and rushed out of the house, towards the trees. My grandmother, too upset to continue living here after my grandfather was killed, had moved deep in the forest. The wolf never attacked out there. She figured that it was because the wolf liked the thrill of killing its neighbors.

I kept a hand close to my dagger, always ready in case I saw something. I rushed through the trees, relieved when I finally saw the old cottage my grandmother lived in. I rushed up to find her sitting in a chair, her already wrinkled face lined with worry.

When she saw me, she hurried down the steps, running to me and holding me tight.

"Anna! What had happened? I heard crying." She held me away from her, hands on my shoulders, looking at my bloodied gown. "What happened? Have you been hurt?"

"No…no…Grandmother…it's…it's…the wolf…it killed…" I choked up, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"What? Is it Lucinda? Henry? Jessica? Who?" She named my mother, father, and sister. But she left out the one.

"No…it's Wesley. He's…he's…_dead_." I let out a sob, and she joined me, holding me close in her arms.

"How could a wolf kill a small two year old? How could someone be so…ruthless?" she sobbed.

"I saw it happen," I sniffed. "It didn't even hesitate. I tired to stop it, but as soon as it saw me, it…" I stopped. "But it didn't try to hurt me. It started at me…it knew me, yet it did nothing and ran away."

Grandmother stared at me. "This…this could be bad, Anna. It could find you, kill you, too. I can't lose you, Anna. Anna, you have to be careful. Every twenty years, a moon will stay full for thirty days after the harvest moon. It means…every night a human in Chernobog will transform from mortal to beast. Any night, it could take you!"

I began sobbing harder, crying into her shoulder. "Grandmother, I'm scared. Do you think…do you think I could stay here with you? It never seems to attack anywhere near here."

"Oh, baby, the closer you are to more people, the safer you will be. Don't cry, Anna, I'm sure your father won't let anything happen to you," she held my head to her chest. "Come, now. We must get back to the church. Oh, I just can't believe something this bad could ever happen. No one in our family has been killed since…since…Vernon."

I could tell she was lying, trying to comfort me, telling me that I'll be safe. The only thing that could have made me feel safe now was Jared's arms around me, holding me tight.

"Oh, dear, Anna, you need new clothes. Come, come with me. I have a gown I was saving for Yule. But you need it now."

She pulled me inside the cottage and hurried into her room, opening a trunk and pulling out a pale blue gown, a black sash across the waist.

I touched the gown, sighing. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Grandmother." She handed it to me.

"We all need something good to happen after that terrible incident earlier." She left the room to let me change.

When I came out, still wearing my cloak, Grandmother gasped. "Oh, you're just so beautiful. It matches your eyes perfectly."

The fabric was soft, though I could tell my grandmother had sewn it. The fit my body perfectly, and was the exact height.

"Thank you," I murmered again.

As we were walking back to our small village, Grandmother said something sudden. "How is Jared handling this? After his father's death and I know he was quite close to Wesley, also. He must be devastated."

I didn't know how to answer. "He…he was there for me, after it happened. He left as soon as we got to the church, because his mother is still so terrified of the wolf. I think he is sad about Wesley, too. He isn't one to show sadness much, though. He is too tough for that, I believe. But he will be here for me, I know it."

"Of course I will be," Jared's voice came from behind me as I felt his strong arms fasten around me. He nodded at my grandmother. "Miss Sylvia."

She nodded back. "Jared. How are you?"

His arms tightened around me before he answered. "I'm holding up."

"And your poor mother?"

"She's…doing well, I suppose, considering…" he trailed off.

"Well, thank you for being here for my granddaughter. I should hope that nothing happens to her with you here." It almost seemed like my grandmother was glaring at Jared, and it looked like he returned it.

"That wolf won't hurt Anna while I'm around." He sounded stern and unlike himself.

"Well, you never know. That wolf isn't how they normally are while in the form of the beast, are they?"

It sounded almost as if Grandmother was suggesting that _Jared_ was the wolf. But that was impossible. He was by me mere minutes after I had seen it.

"You never know, Miss Sylvia. And you never know who you can trust." He moved his arm to pull me to his body by my waist, holding me there. I clutched his arm. Grandmother shot one last glance at Jared before hurrying towards the church, where my parents and sister still stood and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Jared. "She can be protective, and losing Wesley doesn't make it any easier. But she's a kind woman, really." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"She is only looking out for you, Anna. I know she is a kind woman." He kissed the top of my head. "I know it looks awful, but things will get better. I promise they will."

"But Jared, Grandmother told me that for thirty days…it will be a full moon for thirty days. If someone is killed every night, then thirty people will have died. Everyone knows we barely have fifty citizens. Thirty people…can you imagine it, Jared? One of us, pretending to be human…deceiving everyone…then killing thirty people? It's already gotten Wesley. I won't be able to stand it if it kills someone from my family, or…or you. If it got you, I would _die_."

He held me close to him. "Don't worry, Anna. He won't get me, I'm sure of it. I know he won't kill you either. As I already said, you are far too pretty."

I laughed weakly, burying my face in his chest. "I suppose I have to go back to the church. I'll be expected to stand with my family. Would you come?"

He shook his head quickly. "You need time with your family. I know I promised that I would come back, and I will later, but now your family needs to grieve."

I put a cold hand on his cheek, and he closed his eyes, sighing. "Your part of the family, too, Jared, as much as I am. You've been here for us for ten years. You're family."

"No, Anna. Go, be with your family." He kissed my forehead before pushing my shoulder lightly towards the church. I hesitated slightly before doing as he said, heading towards the crowd of people at the front.

I saw Grandmother talking to my parents intensely. I heard my name and stopped, listening. I knew it was wrong, but I was curious.

"…I don't trust that boy, Jared. He's got Anna believing his good, but I sense something bad about him. I'm not saying he's the beast, but watch his closer. Watch his every move. And try to keep Anna away from him; he's not good for her. Promise me, Lucinda, Henry."

I stared at them. No, Jared _was_ good for me, there was nothing bad about him, and he wasn't the wolf!

Mother noticed me first. She took a step in my direction, her eyes wide and filled with fresh tears. I took a step away, shaking my head. Father and Grandmother looked up, too. Father's face was hard and guarded as he covered the space between us in four long strides. He held onto my shoulders.

"Anna, listen to me, listen to me closely. Stay away from that boy, Jared. At least for a while. We've just lost Wesley; we can't lose you, too." He looked long and hard at my face.

I shook my head, avoiding his eyes. "No," I whispered. "You can't…make me. Jared is part of me, and always will be. I need him, now more than ever."

I could sense that he wanted to hit me, but I knew he couldn't. Had Wesley not been killed, I knew he would have. But the thought of inflicting pain on one child after losing another was too much for him. All he did was take a deep breath.

"Anna, I am your father. You listen to me. Just for a while, okay? Keep away from him for a while."

"Father, I need him." I felt tears stinging my eyes as I spoke, my voice cracking. "And he needs me."

"A week," he begged. "For a week, while we grieve for Wesley. Just seven days."

"For all seven days I would be lost!" Losing my internal battle, a tear dripped down my cheek.

"Anna, damn you, you will listen to me! I am your father! What I tell you, you will do, understand?"

I stood up straighter and hardened my face. As I started to say, "No," a voice interrupted me.

"She understands, Mister Henry. Seven days," Jared said in a soft voice from behind. I turned to face him, my face now a mask of horror.

"No, Jared! Jared, I need you, especially now! Don't do this, don't…" I couldn't speak through my tears. I was angry, upset, mourning, and confused.

"Ah, you see, Anna, even Jared understands. Good son, Jared. Thank you." Father grabbed my shoulder, but I yanked it away, going to grab Jared's arms.

"Jared, what are you doing? They may say seven days, but soon it will be fourteen, then thirty. Before you would even know it, I won't be allowed to see you and I'll be married off to a man that I don't love!" I was nearly hyperventilating with panic. "Please, Jared—"

One big hand covered my mouth, cutting the flow of my panicked words. He used his other hand to put a finger against his own mouth, motioning me to be silent. I knew why. People were staring at us with wide eyes and disapproving looks.

"Shhhh, Anna. It won't come to that. I promise." Then he leaned in closer and his voice became a whisper barley I could hear. "If it were not a full moon, I would ask you to meet me tonight."

I smiled weakly through my tears. Jared was someone who took risks like that. It was one reason I loved him so.

I threw my arms around his neck, knowing it would be the last time I did in a week, possibly more. In his own ear, I spoke quietly. "I'll miss you, very much. Even if it is only for a week, I will miss you."

"I will miss you, also." He replied, kissing my cheek softly. I wanted to cling to him, never letting go. He was a source of comfort through everything that had happened. I didn't know how to live without him.

Father yanked me away, pulling me back to the church with him. I turned around, but Jared was gone. It was strange how he could disappear so quickly. But there were a lot of people out today. Perhaps that was why.

He stopped when I was next to Mother and Jessica. John was still with her, whispering softly in her ear. Her face looked so much older than twenty. Her expression was blank and her skin red and blotchy from crying.

A man in black parted from the crowd. Before looking at his face, I had hoped it was Jared. But it wasn't.

He was young, perhaps eighteen. _Oh, I know him. His name is…Geoffrey? No…George, _I thought to myself as he continued towards us.

He stopped in front of me. "Anna, I'm so sorry."

Three: Preferred

I cleared my throat. "Thank you." I looked down. I didn't want to meet his eyes. He was someone Mother and Father would prefer I spend my time with. His family was wealthier than most, his father related to the original settlers of Chernobog.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is George. It's a tragedy, the wolf taking such a young life."

"Yes." Why was he trying to make conversation?

"Would you…would you like to take a walk?" he asked, his pale face glowing a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

I started to shake my head, but Father interrupted. "Of course she would. Anna?"

"I-I-I…" What excuse could I make?

"Anna, go!" she shoved my shoulder, and I stumbled, nearly falling into George, but stopping before I touched him. I shot a hateful glance back at Father before standing beside George.

"Shall we go now?" I very nearly hissed. George didn't hesitate, taking my elbow softly. I instinctively flinched away from his touch.

"Sorry," he murmered. I straightened up. "I…I never met to eavesdrop, but…I heard your father ban you from seeing Jared." He finished in a rush as I glared at him.

"My father banned me from nothing, George. He thought it best that Jared and I didn't see each other for several days, because of everything that has happened lately." My tone was unkind and unfriendly. He looked hurt. "I'm…sorry. I suppose I'm stressed and upset from Wesley's death."

"I would be concerned if you were not. But…why Jared?" he looked down at me slightly, through the corner of his eye. I looked forward.

"What do you mean?" I kept my feet steady, hands behind my back, and my eyes avoiding his.

"When you decided to love someone—a man—why did you choose Jared? He can't give you anything, and what do you know about him, really?"

I gave him a sharp look. "What are you inferring, George? Jared can give me more than money. I've known him for ten years. I know everything about him. _What are you inferring_?"

He looked forward, avoiding my lethal gaze. "He just seems so…secretive. He's not a rich man. You could easily get into financial troubles…"

"Perhaps he seems so secretive because people like you and my parents won't stop judging him on his lack of riches!"

He stopped in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. I glared at him. "Anna, if you chose _me_, I could give you anything you wanted. A nice house, no worries about money. No secrets. I could make you _happy_!"

I shoved him away. "I would only be happy with a man I loved, and I love _Jared_. I'm sorry, George, but nothing would ever change that."

His eyes fell down to the ground, downcast and upset. "You could…learn to love another."

I put a hand on his shoulder softly. "But, George, I would never love another the way I love Jared."

"But Anna, you have to consider who would be better for you; Jared or me. Because I…I _love_ you, Anna."

I stared at him with a blank expression on my face before pulling away from him, stumbling a few steps away. "I need to go. Now."

"Wait, Anna!" he cried, reaching for my arm. I pulled away, out of his line of reach. I bolted, heading straight for my house. I was barely aware of my red cloak billowing out behind me as I ran. I dodged the bloody gravel as I ran inside, climbing up the ladder without any thought besides one: I had to get away from George.

I crawled onto my small cot, pulling the think blanket around my shoulders. I absently took the silver dagger from my pocket and looked at my reflection.

I started to sob uncontrollably. If I had thrown the dagger at the wolf, Wesley might still be alive. If I had been brave and not simply ignorant, Wesley might still be alive. I might as well been the one to let him out, I felt so responsible for my infant brother's death.

I remembered the look the wolf had given me, as if it had known who I was, and left me alive because it simply didn't want me dead. Could a wolf have such feelings as this?

_The Wolf:_

It felt terrible. If it was not in its human form, it knew it would not. It had killed an innocent human child, a baby. And it had allowed itself to comfort her? The beautiful one it simply could not kill or hurt? The child's sister? It knew the name, and it was the sound of glorious trumpets that went through its mind or was spoken from any tongue.

_Anna._

Her face had been so terrified and devastated when it had killed her brother. It had affected it so much worse than the other members of the family. But why was this? While in the form of a human, it had feelings. And now its feelings were hurt. For the next thirty nights, the nights of the Ever Moon, it would transform from man to beast, a beast no one could love.

A beast even _she_ could not love.

Was this why it felt hurt, because the mortal girl, the mortal woman, named Anna, didn't love it? Because she called it a beast, because she hated it perhaps more than others? Because she would as soon as kill it than ever see it again. Perhaps.

_But I _love_ you, Anna._

_Anna:_

"I want it dead," I whispered to myself. "That…monster, which killed him. I want him _dead_!"

But how was I, a small girl, to kill such a large, vicious beast by myself? I laughed weakly at myself for being so naïve. "But I'm not alone. Everyone wants him dead. As soon as I see Jared, I'll…I'll ask him if he'll help me. I know he will, though. Because he hates it as I do. Everyone here does. Perhaps even the wolf itself hates for what it is." After the last sentence, I shook my head. "If it was ashamed, it would have exposed itself such a long time ago."

I heard light footsteps on the latter a second before I saw Jessica's face. It was etched with lines of worry, confusion, and loss. She climbed up and put her arms around me, squeezing me slightly.

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna," she crooned. "Whatever is the matter, Anna?" She squeezed me again.

"It's George," I sniffed. "He told me…he said…he loves me." My voice was strained and choked.

Now she was even more confused. "Well, Anna, isn't that good? George is a very rich man, close to your age, also."

"But, Jessica, don't you see? I don't care for his riches, his looks, or however close he is to my age. I love Jared, only him." I let my brown hair fall over my face as tears dripped off my cheeks.

"But, Anna, honey, Jared is nearly three years older, barely any riches at all, and no one really knows too much about him. Wouldn't you rather marry George?"

I slammed my fist down on the cot, making her jump. "I don't care!" I shrieked. "I'd rather marry a man who has no money but I love than marry a man who has riches but I detest! I don't care that Jared is older, and neither does he! He is part of me! Why can no one accept it?" The tears were flowing fast and hot down my face as I tried to convince at least one member of my family that Jared and I were perfect.

"Anna…" she paused. "I suppose you are right. If I didn't love John, I would feel the same way. You really do love him, don't you? Jared?"

I sniffed, wiping a tear from my face. "I always have, since I was old enough to love. He's part of me," I repeated.

She patted my arm. "But it may be hard…convincing Mother and Father to let you wed Jared instead of George, especially since he has shown interest…"

"I don't care how hard it is! I'll do anything, anything, to be with him. He is worth it."

"Just be sure he's what you want before you do anything stupid, alright?" She squeezed me one last time before climbing back down the latter.

I took the dagger I was still holding and plunged it into the ground. "Something so beautiful is also something so deadly."

I followed my sister down the latter, but didn't follow her out of the house. I didn't want to see George. I ached only to be held in one man's arms, a man I wouldn't see for seven days.

I had never realized how much I needed Jared until he had been thrust away from me. Away from my life for so long after something so terrible. I walked to the window to see Jared looking at me. I smiled weakly.

"I loved you," I whispered. He returned my small smile, nodding curtly. I saw him mouth the words, "I love you, too."

I smiled a little wider, putting my hand on the side of the window, staring out longingly at Jared. I wished I could cross the barrier between us.

Then it came to me; why couldn't I? My family was at the church, and it was empty.

I looked back up. Jared was still there. "Wait," I whispered. He looked confused, but he nodded anyways. I opened the door, flinching when it creaked. I stepped out cautiously before running across the dirt to him.

His arms instinctively wrapped his arms around me, his hand on the back of my head. I buried myself in his scent, holding him tightly to me.

"Anna," he whispered. "I don't think you are obeying your father at the moment." He laughed weakly, still holding me.

"I don't care," I breathed. "I can't live without you." I pulled away slightly, lifting my head to meet his eyes. They were filled with sorrow, joy, and…guilt?

He tucked a strand of brown hair behind my ear. Then he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. We melted together, one person in that instant. I curled my fingers in his hair, clinging to him.

"We don't have to be apart for seven days," I said softly. "We could meet, in secret. In the forest. At night. Anything. Anything for you." I kissed his cheek.

He gazed at me in surprise. "No. No, Anna. In secret, if it's what you want. In the forest, if that's what you need. But not at night. Not in during the Ever Moon. Not when you could be attacked at any moment by the wolf."

"It won't hurt me," I pressed. For a moment I thought I saw a flash of hurt go through Jared's eyes. "It's had the chance, but I'm alive and human. Please, Jared."

He stared into my eyes. "Why do you call the wolf an it? The wolf becomes man when he's not beast. Why it?"

I cocked my head sideways at him. "No mere man would ruthlessly slaughter a baby."

"But Anna, assume that the wolf doesn't remember who it is during the time as an animal. Would he still deserve to be called an it?"

"Why are you defending it?" I asked. "It murdered Wesley and countless others. Why defend it?"

"I just believe that it's possible he has feelings, too. But still no, not at night, Anna." He returned to the earlier subject. "Anything but night."

"Sunset, then. It takes half an hour for the moon to rise. Sunset."

He sighed. "Sunset. But inside before the moon rises. I won't take any chance of you being hurt because of me."

I kissed his cheek and hugged him a last time. "Tonight, at sunset, and for the rest of the week."

"If it makes you happy, Anna." He stroked my cheek.

I smiled. "It does. I will see you soon, alright?"

"Alright." He smiled back.

I turned around, running into one of my friends, Julie. Her black hair curled in the wind.

"Anna?" she asked. "Come on."

I turned back. As usual, Jared was gone. I looked back at Julie. "Where are we going?"

She smiled slyly. "To talk about your evil plans."

I smiled back. "You heard?"

"Oh, yes." Her face hardened. "But Jared is right. You should be out while the moon is in the sky. The wolf could get you."

"I know, Julie. I know."

Her face returned to joy as she smiled. "So, why are you and Jared meeting in secret? Does your family not approve?"

I sighed. "My family would rather I married George. But, because of Wesley…" I choked back tears. "My father told us to…separate for a week."

"You have always been such a rebel, Anna." She hugged me tightly. "But what if you get caught?"

"As I have been saying all day, I do not care. Jared is mine and I am his. That is all. I won't wed someone else, because I love Jared."

"Oh, the rebel is persistent, too. Well, don't fear, Anna, I'll keep your little secret. What are friends for?"

"Thank you, Julie.

Four: Moonlight

I looked around the corner. No one was there. I pulled my red hood over my head and dashed into the cover of the forest.

I peeked around another tree, seeing Jared standing a few feet back, in the denser area of trees. I moved towards him, glad to see his face. It was the forth night of the meetings, and no one had yet caught. His face was anxious and worried, but he managed to smile as he saw me.

I hugged him tightly as I breathed in his earthy scent. I took his hand as I kissed him softly.

With my other hand, I smoothed the worry lines on his face. "Stop stressing," I whispered. "No one will find out."

He smiled back, but I could still the worry in his eyes. We clasped hands and walked deeper into the forest, settling on a hill to watch the sunset. I curled up by his side, my head on his chest, still holding tightly to his hand.

My eyelids began fluttering. They closed as the sun set, leaving us in the dark. But it didn't matter. I was asleep.

When I awoke, Jared was gone. I was alone. I staggered to my feet. "Jared!" I called, not caring if anyone heard. It was still dark. Night. And the full moon was high in the sky.

My heart began pounding with panic and fear. "Jared!" I cried again. There was an answer.

A low, deep growling. I whirled around.

There is was, black as the night sky, eerie yellow eyes. The wolf. It stalked forward. I stumbled back.

"No, please," I gasped. "Please."

Before it lunged at me, I heard it rumbled one word.

"Anna."

I screamed.

I jolted upright. I was sweating in the night chill. I was sitting where Jared and I had been. Except, like my nightmare, Jared was gone.

I didn't call his name. I just stood up, pulling my hood over my head, wrapping my cloak tight around me.

Without the light, I didn't know where to go. I was scared. Why had Jared just left me there, unprotected, on a full moon? Why had he gone away?

Unless the wolf had gotten him already.

That made my heart pound harder, blood pulsing in my ears as I tried to find my way home. I stepped over a root, finding a large tree I thought looked familiar, but when I looked further, it just led deeper into the forest.

If I screamed, the wolf could hear and it could find me. But if I didn't, I may never find my way home.

I decided to scream. "Jared! Hello? Anyone?" I cried, but the reply I got was crickets chirping and silence. I groaned in frustration.

A terrible image passed through my mind suddenly; the wolf, its teeth dripping blood, standing over Jared's dead body. I let out a small sob.

As I passed the next tree, a shadow moved.

My scream was frozen in my throat as the wolf emerged from the shadows, yellow eyes sparkling.

I stared at it, and it stared at me. I fumbled for my knife before I realized that it was stuck in the floor by my cot.

But it didn't lunge, didn't stalk, and didn't growl. Instead, its eyes took on the look of remembrance as they widened. It took a small step towards me, and I shrank back slightly.

Hurt echoed off of its eyes.

I widened my eyes and straightened out. This thing…the wolf…it didn't want to kill me. It was hurt that I was scared of it.

Despite my best thoughts, I took a step towards it and reached out a hesitant hand.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" I whispered.

It huffed shook its head.

_ The Wolf:_

It had been returning to the forest when it heard her calling.

"Jared! Hello? Anyone?" Anna had called.

Instinctively, it ran towards her, thinking only one thing; Anna was hurt, or Anna was lost.

It heard her searching through the trees, nearly sobbing, and it could sense the panic she was feeling. It walked around the tree and came face to face with her. She was so beautiful it almost hurt it.

She was frightened of it, it could tell. Her eyes were wide with fear as she saw it. When it took a step forward, wanting to help, she flinched away.

Pain shot through it. She hated it, just like everyone else. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she took a step forward, extending a hand.

Her voice was soft as she spoke. "You won't hurt me, will you?"

_Anna:_

It didn't bite my hand or even move towards me. It turned around and began walking away. It stopped and looked back at me before continuing.

It wanted me to follow it.

I shrugged and took a step after it, wishing I had my knife. But I followed it anyways. Soon the trees were thinning and I saw the town.

And someone was on the ground. Surrounded by blood.

I took off running, trying to see who the monster had murdered this time. I was ahead of the wolf now, but it was following me still

"Oh, no," I cried, whirling to face the wolf. Tears flooded my eyes and poured down my face. "You did this, didn't you?" I asked, nearly yelling. It bowed its head. "Do you hate me? Do you wish to see me suffer? Do you wish me to hate you? Congratulations, because I do!"

The wolf looked hurt as it dashed away faster than any normal wolf could. I turned back to the bloody body.

I looked at the deep scratches on her face and neck. In her hand was a knife, also soaked in blood. But it didn't look human. Darker red, almost. She must have cut it before it had killed her.

"Oh, Jessie," I sobbed. "Why were you outside? Why?" I clutched her cold hand to me chest. My sister was dead. My brother was dead. I didn't know where Jared was. And I had allowed myself to feel pity for the wolf.

"Help!" I shrieked. "Dead! She's dead!"

And, just like last time, people flooded out of their house. But unlike Wesley's murder, there was no Jessica sobbing beside me, because she was the one I was sobbing over. There would be no John no comfort her, because there was no Jessica to comfort. But where was Jared?

Mother was again sobbing uncontrollably, Father hard-faced as ever. People sobbed, and I made out John's distinctive cry over them all.

Someone tried to stand me up. George.

I stumbled away from him numbly, muttering, "Jared. Where's Jared? I need to find him. Where is he?" I was too stunned by the loss that I couldn't think of anything else.

I finally found him. He was limping towards the crowd, a sad look on his face. He stumbled, and his face twisted in pain. I ran to him, and as he saw me his face was a mask of grief and hurt.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," he said, but he was blocked, as if he had built a wall. I didn't understand.

"Where were you? I woke up, and you were gone. I was so worried. What happened to you?" through my sorrow, my words were a mumble and blur.

He shook his head. "I…I saw it. The wolf. I saw Jessica, too. I tried to help her, but the wolf scratched me and I fell. I couldn't save her. I'm so sorry, Anna. I crawled back to my house. I'm sorry I left though. If you had gotten hurt…" his face twisted in pain again.

I felt tears leaking down my cheeks as I held him tight. "Oh, Jared. I'm glad he didn't bite you. But I'm sorry you got hurt. Don't scare me like that again. I thought you had been attacked."

He cocked his head, smiling weakly. "He? I thought the wolf was an it."

I looked down. "Before I saw what he did to Jessica, I was lost. I couldn't find my way back. He helped me. And when I saw Jessica…" I swallowed. "He looked sorry."

He nodded. It was almost daybreak. His feelings must have been coming back to him by then."

"Why was she out here?" I asked, helping him limp over to sit on the stairs of a house.

"I heard her…she was out looking for…you. I suppose when you didn't come home, she was worried."

"Oh, Jessica! She died because of me! Oh, oh, oh…." I put my head in my hands, accidentally bumping Jared's injured leg. He let out a moan of pain. "I'm sorry! Here, let me see it."

Suddenly he moved his leg away. "No. I'm fine." He put his arms around me. "It wasn't your fault. If anything, it's mine." He didn't supply a reason; just that he thought it was his fault.

"You couldn't have saved her," I whispered. "Nothing could have. But she may have scratched him. Perhaps we can tell who it is by that." I looked up at him hopefully.

He seemed to pale at the idea before shaking his head. "My father…he studied werewolves. They heal fast. By now any scratch she gave him would have completely healed, at the most he'll have a small, average-looking scar."

I frowned. "If this wolf had any conscience, he would have turned himself in already." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps he wishes to live."

"After all the lives he had taken, perhaps he doesn't deserve to." My voice was cold and as sharp as a blade. He looked down at these words, as if hurt by them.

I had never realized how much Jared cared for life, any life. His outer look was so hard and tough that I was surprised.

I put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. I stared at him. He stood up, shaking slightly.

"I need to go," he said, at the same time that Father Joseph called out, "Everyone must come and cut themselves."

We all stared at him.

"This poor child cut her murderer; we have a sample of the blood color. Line up and we shall prick you slightly. Anyone who has the same color of the blood will be watched carefully these next nights."

I stood up and walked towards Father Joseph. Jared followed close behind. What had I said that had upset him so?

We stood straight in a line as one of the Elders went through the line, pricking each of the people with a dagger.

He came to me, and I clenched my fist as he pricked me, trying to lessen the pain. A drop of scarlet blood dripped out. The Elder nodded, smiled, and moved on. I had seen him do the same to everyone else.

He moved to Jared, who stuck out his arm, unafraid of the prick of pain that was coming. His blood color matched mine. I relaxed, and so did he. I smiled, and he returned it, but it was tight and strained.

In the end, no one had a blood color that matched the color of the blood on the dagger. Everyone was free for now.

I looked at Jared, a small smile on my lips, but he would not even look at me. I touched his arm. He relaxed at my touch, but jerked away as soon as he realized what I was doing.

"Jared, what's wrong? Have I done something bad?" I asked, my voice low.

"No. But…for your…safety…no more meetings. Live out the time in your own way, and I shall do the same."

"But Jared, now that Jessica's…gone…I'll need you so much."

He whirled around and cragged my shoulders. "Anna, you need to _forget_ about me. I'm no good for you. Marry George. He'll make you happier."

He pushed me away and I stared at him, stunned. People stared. He began to walk away. The sight brought tears to my eyes.

"Don't you dare walk away, Jared!" I screamed at his retreating back. I took a few steps towards him. "Jared!" Tears flowed down my cheeks as I screamed. "Jared, come back here!"

But he didn't turn around or even flinch.

I was completely and utterly alone as I stood in the middle of a crowd that stared at me as I cried for more than one loss I had just suffered.

Five: Lost

Julie ran up and put her arms around me, holding me as I cried. Once, it had been Jared doing that. But now he was gone. He had left, and it was worse than losing any family member.

"Julie, oh, Julie, how could he leave me? This wolf, it's tearing us apart." The tears dripped off my cheeks and fell onto my hood.

"Anna, sweet, give him some time. He'll come back, I know it. Who knows what the wolf has up its sleeve?" she replied bitterly.

_The Wolf:_

Two. Two of her siblings he had killed. He was terrible. He felt worse. His human emotions were crowding his mind as he punched the wall, leaving a hole in it.

"Dammit," he spit. There was a knock on the door. "Anna?" he wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn't her. He could see her through part of an open window where she stood and cried.

It was in fact another maiden.

"I want to speak to you, but I'm not giving you a choice to listen. I'm going to treat you as the animal you are." Her words were ice cold and sharp. "Anna has suffered two great losses lately. Two losses because of you. Lay off her. I swear on my life, if you kill another person she cares about, including me or Jared, I will tell the entire town who you are. And I'm not the only one who knows, so killing me would make it worse for you. I'm even considering telling Anna, and you and I both know she would never look at you again. She would more likely kill you herself."

In a motion too fast for a normal human, he crossed the room and had one arm locking her own arms to her side, and one hand holding a knife to her throat.

"Her own sister tried to kill me, knowing perfectly well who I was!" he hissed. He knew his eyes were flashing yellow, as they did when he was angry, but he didn't care. "I still have the scar. But everyone believes the wolf attacked me as I tried to safe her. But I could give you your own scar. Right here."

He moved the knife down and slashed through her dress, creating a thin line. Blood began trickling down her leg.

"That will make a nice scar, don't you think? Now listen here. If you so much as threaten me again, I'll kill you and Anna. You may not care about your own safety, but Anna's you care about, and you know I'm not bluffing."

"Oh, yes you are," she replied bitterly. "You wouldn't hurt a hair on Anna's head! You care for her too much!"

He stopped. There was no lie that could cover that truth. She laughed.

"You know you would give your own worthless life before letting her die. We all know it!"

"Does that matter? She hates me! What could a beast like me ever give a mortal like her?" the words flowed out of his mouth.

He dropped his arms from around her. She turned and faced him. "If you truly loved her, even though she can't return your love, you would tell her. Show that a dark beast like you has a heart."

_Anna:_

I sat on my bed, missing the look of my sister in the bed beside me. She now joined my brother in the afterlife, I supposed. I was the only one of my siblings left alive now. How could it be, that my sister and I, once happily sisters, was now gone, too? I wondered how John felt. He had truly loved my sister, and now she was gone. His fiancée, his betrothed, gone. My sister, my darling sister, gone.

And what of Jared? What had someone said to him that would make him say that to me? Make him leave me, even after I cried and begged? Jared was independent; he had rarely listened to his own father when he'd been alive. And to give me up to George, by his own free will? Never would the Jared I had known have done that.

"Anna, your father and I are going to the church. Come down and come with us."

I knew that they only didn't want to lose their last child. I had sat on my bed for hours, undisturbed. And now it was nearly dark. The wolf would come soon.

I didn't care if he killed me.

I clutched my dagger in my hand. I cared some, but most of my feelings were so numb that I didn't care.

I knew there was a chance I would be so disoriented that I might go out looking for the wolf. If I died, would Jared blame himself?

I thought back to the day Wesley had died. Jared had promised he would never leave me.

Here I was now, his promise broken beyond repair.

I wept into Julie's arms. "He _promised_!" I felt terrible, head pounding and stomach churning. "He said he wouldn't leave me, not now, not ever. He broke it! He broke his promise and left me!"

She combed my hair down. "Shhhh, Anna, everything will be alright. I know it will. Just give it time."

"I want him back! I _need_ him back!"

"No, no, darling. Calm down. You are only making yourself sick. Just sleep. You need to sleep."

"I can't sleep!" I whispered. "Not while I know that Jared hates me for a reason I just don't know!"

"He doesn't hate you, Anna. You know Jared could never hate you. But perhaps he's confused."

"No. He does," I breathed. I have to…talk to…him. I want to do it tonight."

Julie cried out soundlessly. "No! No, Anna, you have to promise you won't go looking for him tonight, or any night! Promise me, Anna!"

I looked at Julie's panicked expression. "Okay. Not at night."

I held my promise to Julie; I didn't go out at night. But for days, I avoided everyone except Julie, and I felt people's stares. I couldn't help wondering if they thought I was the wolf. I knew I wasn't though. But it seemed suspicious. I was always right there when my siblings had been murdered. I was always there, and the wolf never was.

But I knew the truth. I had seen the wolf myself, more than once. I knew I had to find this monster, this beast, before it was too late for someone else. Someone else I cared about.

I took a deep breath before I stepped outside in the blinding sunlight. I saw Jared hammering a board in place. As if he could feel my eyes on him, he turned and faced me. Without giving myself time to hesitate, I marched over to him.

"What is this?" I asked, shoving his shoulder back against the wall. "You giving me this treatment? I can't take it anymore!"

He put a hand on my lips. "I don't want to talk about it Anna."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the trees. "No. We are talking about it. And we're talking about it now!"

"No!" he pulled out of my grasp but I grabbed his arm again. "Anna, let go! Let go now!"

"No, Jared!" I pushed him farther back and against a tree. Speaking a little bit quieter, I whispered, "Jared, I love you. Can you please answer me?"

His face a mask of pain and anger and anguish, he shoved me against a tree, his hands tight around my arms.

"No, Anna!"

In his eyes, I saw a familiar flash of eerie yellow.

The wolf. His eerie yellow eyes staring at me intently. Now Jared's eyes flashed the same color as I gasped and tried to push him off of me.

"No!" I shrieked. "You're it! You're the…the wolf!"

I slipped out of his grasp and ran through the trees. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have not known?

I pushed through brush as I felt the salty tears run down my cheeks.

"Anna!" Jared called after me. He was close. Soon I felt his hand tighten around my wrist. "Anna, please!"

I sobbed as I tried to pull away. "You killed Wesley…You killed Jessica…So many others! How could you? How?"

I yanked out of his grasp and started running again. I never saw the root that ripped out of the ground.

I woke up, my head pounding. The sun was about to set. The wolf! The Ever Moon! I had to get home now!

"You're awake. Good. I have to get you home before the moon rises," Jared said from beside me. I looked at him.

"What happened, Jared? We both need to get home, though. The wolf…" I looked at his pained expression and my memories rushed back to me.

The wolf wouldn't hurt Jared…because _he_ was the wolf.

I scrambled up, leaning against the tree. I fumbled for my knife and stuck it at him, shaking. "Stay away from me."

He eyes the knife warily. "I'm not going to hurt you, Anna. Haven't I proven that enough already?"

I started to lower the knife, but still clutched it tightly. "Why haven't you killed me? I've been alone with you enough times."

"Because I don't want you dead." His face was soft as he reached for the knife slowly. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

The knife slid out of my hand and into his. He put it into his back pocket, and when he looked back at me I saw the little red trail that was burned into his skin where the silver had touched his bare skin.

Hesitantly, I reached out and untied his shirt. He was rigid as I did this, his eyes avoiding my face. His hard, chiseled stomach muscles were plain next to the angry red scar that disrupted the otherwise smooth, pale skin.

I traced it and he flinched. The scar was straight, the perfect size for a knife wound. "It's where she cut you," I whispered, looking back up at him. "But your blood didn't match."

"Werewolf blood is different from human blood. During the day, I am human, so my blood wouldn't match." He looked back at the red sun, setting in the dark sky quickly. "You should go."

I looked back towards the village. "When your father was attacked…" I started, but, pain in his eyes, he nodded.

"I did that. My father…he thought I was too distracted. By you. He was going to kill you. I attacked him. He was too much in pain to hide his eyes. I knew he would be killed."

Slowly, I reached up and cupped his face in my hand. "You killed your father to protect me?"

Jared nodded. "I would do anything to protect you, Anna." He looked away. "Even push you away, if that's what it took."

I stared at him. "That's why you left? To protect you?" I slapped his chest. "You are so stupid! I thought…"

He gave me a small smile. "You thought I didn't love you anymore? You thought I hated you? That's stupid, Anna."

I smiled and looked into his eyes. They were loosing their brown color and turning into the eerie yellow I was all too familiar with. He saw their reflection in my eyes.

"You need to go. Now." He turned away from me, covering his face. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the ripping sound.

When I opened my eyes, Jared was gone, the big black wolf standing in his place. He didn't even growl with me.

I reached out a hand and touched a silky ear. Jared's eyes closed and he leaned his head into my hand. I leaned down, onto my knees, and whispered, "You're beautiful."

His eyes opened and stared into mine. His snout leaned closer and he licked my cheek once. I laughed and kissed the side of his face. He laid down on the ground and put his head in his paws. I sat beside him, stroking his ears. The distraction would keep him from killing anyone tonight, I hoped.

I laid down next to him, curling my fingers in his soft black fur. It felt just like his hair when he was a human. "I love you," I said softly as I yawned. My eyes fluttered close as I fell into a peaceful sleep next to a giant wolf.

**Six: Trial**

I blinked. The morning light shined in my eyes as I turned over and yawned again. Jared's hand slowly caressed my face.

"You stayed," he whispered. I leaned closer and pressed my lips to his softly, thinking that, only yesterday, I had been terrified of him.

"You didn't think that I would actually listen to you for once, did you?" I asked, touching his nose.

"I think it will take a lot more to get you to do that," he flicked my nose in return. "You aren't scared anymore?"

"You won't hurt me. You showed me that."

"There she is!" someone shouted. I sat up, stunned. Jared sat up beside me, looking at who had spoken. It was…James...someone I didn't know very well. "The one who was with the wolf last night!"

My face paled and I looked at Jared as one of the Elders pulled me up and tied a rough rope around my wrists. I looked at Jared again, panicked.

"Let her go!" he yelled, pushing the Elder out of the way. The Elder shoved him away again.

"The girl will simply be asked to expose who the wolf is. Then she'll be free," he explained slowly.

Before I could protest and lie, they wrapped a piece of cloth around my mouth. Jared was furious. "That doesn't look like all you are going to do," he snapped.

The Elders pushed me away, and I could still hear Jared yelling and screaming at them behind me. I kept my head down, not fully understanding anything that was happening.

Soon, I heard my own mother sobbing. "You must be mistaken!" she sobbed. "Anna is not the one with the wolf! Please!"

What would my mother do when she discovered that I was the one James had seen with the wolf? What would the Elders do when they would have to accept that I would never expose Jared?

I saw George rush up to me. "Just tell them what you know," he pleaded. "And they'll let you go, and everything will be over."

I glared at him. He hurried away, and the Elders threw me into the small church. "Later, at the trial, we'll ask the questions. But right now, we need to know; who is the wolf?" They tugged the cloth down from my mouth.

"I don't know," I spit at them.

The Elder slapped me across the face. "You will answer these questions honestly or be shunned by God!"

I tasted blood in my mouth. "I cannot be shunned if I am not lying, can I?" He was close to slapping me again, but he didn't. "When is the trial, if I may ask, Elder?"

"An hour," he snapped. "In the meantime you will stay here and think about the crimes you have committed."

"Would you please enlighten me on what those crimes are? As far as I'm concerned, you are taking the word of one man that was saying something completely unlikely!"

"It was not only him! Others have said that they also saw you!" he yelled. There was a pounding on the door.

"Let me in!" Jared's voice screamed from the outside.

"No one is allowed in to see her right now!" the Elder replied. "Go away, this instant!"

"Make me!" he yelled.

"You can see her at the trial, young man! For now, leave before someone forces you to."

"Jared!" I breathed, trying to get up. Then I paused. The wolf could not come onto the Holy ground! He would expose himself. "Jared," I called. "Jared, please go. I'll be fine in a few hours, okay?"

I heard him give up and storm away from the church. I'd just saved him one time today. I hoped I could do it another time.

They marched me up onto the wooden platform, positioning me to stand above the little trap door. They put my head through the noose and started speaking.

"This girl, Anna," the Elder yelled. "Has been convicted of conspiring with the wolf! Who are the witnesses?"

James, a girl named Avery, and another girl named Amie mounted the little platform.

"Was it Anna who you saw, Avery?" he asked.

Avery nodded. "It was her."

"And Amie, what did you see her doing?"

"She…she was talking to it. She said, 'You're beautiful' and the petted it's ears and kissed its face."

"Do you deny it, Anna? That you have spoken with the wolf and know who it is?" The Elder was eager, and so was everyone else.

I clutched my skirt in my hand tightly, rubbing my shoulder with the other. "I spoke to it," I said finally. "But I do not know who it is. It chose not to kill me and I took the chance to see what it was like."

"Lies!" James cried, walking up to me. "You know who the demon is and you should tell all of us! It killed both your siblings!"

The Elder nodded. "Who is it? Tell us or you will die."

"No!" I heard Jared cry. I looked at him for a second before moving my eyes back to the Elders, James, Amie, and Avery.

I took a deep breath. "Then you'll just have to kill me, I suppose."

"No!" Jared yelled again. I watched him push people out of his way and he jumped onto the stage. "I know who the wolf is, too! If you're going to threaten anyone, threaten me!"

The Elder eyed him suspiciously, and I cried, "No, Jared! Don't!"

"Tell us who it is, then, young Jared," the Elder said. "We'll give you anything you want for a simple name."

Jared looked at me for a long time before finally speaking. "Cut Anna's rope. She isn't a part of this."

There was a pause before one of the Elders cut the rope and pushed me away from the trap door. He turned back to Jared. "Now, the name of the wolf?"

"You want to know who the wolf is," Jared hissed. "Fine, then I'll tell you. And I can prove it, too."

"No, Jared, no!" I screamed. He glared at me.

He spread his arms. "I am. I am your feared wolf." Everyone shook their heads, not believing him. He untied his shirt and showed the Elder the scar. "Jessica stabbed the wolf before he killed her, didn't she? A knife would here would have killed anyone else, except for someone with supernatural healing, such as a werewolf."

I felt tears running down my cheeks. "No, Jared, stop it! Stop it right now!" I screamed at him. Someone wrapped their arms around my waist and pinned them to my sides and covered my mouth with their hand.

Jared closed his eyes. A second later, he opened them. They were no longer brown, but the strange, eerie yellow of the wolf.

"Take me. Kill me. Not Anna. She is innocent, and has no part in this at all." He looked at me for a long time.

Salty tears ran down my cheeks as guards rushed up and handcuffed Jared. People cheered, I cried. People were happy, I was broken.

I bit the hand that held me and stepped on their foot, rushing towards Jared. He looked at me, his eyes filled with sorrow. I put my hands on his face. "Jared, what have you done?"

"I did what I had to do to protect you, Anna," he said hoarsely. The guards tugged on his handcuffs, pulling him away.

I shot them a look. They stopped. I walked back up to Jared and kissed him hard, putting my hands on his shoulders. People gasped around me and the guards yanked him away.

"I won't let them kill you," I said stubbornly. "I won't live without you."

Jared hung his head. "Don't say that, Anna. You can't mean that. I'm a monster, a murderer."

"And I love you for what you are, no matter what that is," I whispered. "Without you, I have no purpose."

He looked up at me and the guards dragged him away, towards the church. "No!" I cried. They paused and looked at me. "He'll burn! You can't put him in the church!"

The guards smiled. "You care about how he dies? What's wrong with you, lass?" he laughed but dragged Jared towards the prison instead. I ran after him.

"I'll get you out," I whispered so softly only he could hear. "I'll find a way to do it. You won't die."

"Forget it, Anna. It's what I deserve." He hung his head. Mother and Father rushed up to me, their hands on my shoulders.

"I don't believe that!" I yelled after him. Father pulled me in the opposite direction, towards the crowd and our home.

"What spell does the beast have you under?" Father roared.

I pulled my arms out of his grip. "He doesn't have me under a spell! And he isn't a beast! He is a man," my voice softened. "Who, just by being born, was cursed! Can you blame him for something that was done _to_ him?"

"That _man_," Father scowled. "Has caused this village too much pain and sorrow to be allowed to live any longer!"

"Hypocrite!" I screamed at him. "All of you! He can't change what he is! He can't take control when he's a wolf! How can you blame him for those things?"

"How can you not, when he killed both of your siblings, Anna? How can you still love him?" George asked from behind me.

I whirled around. "I guess it just shows you how much more I know about love than you do!"

I ran, crying, into my house.

**Seven: Escape**

I crept down the latter. It was an hour before the sun would start setting. I had an hour before they would start watching Jared, who would probably try to escape. Only I could calm him down.

I saw someone standing outside the house and froze. Then I kicked myself. I could say I was going for a walk. I hid the metal bar in my red cloak and slid my knife into my boot before going outside.

The person turned out to be George. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "How dare you come to my house?"

He lowered his voice. "I came to help you, Anna. I know you…don't love me. Even though you don't, I want to see you happy, and I know that won't happen until you're safe with Jared."

I stared at him. "You want to help me? You're not just trying to trick me into something to make sure he dies?"

"I would never hurt you like that," he whispered. "Come on. I'll distract him while you get Jared out."

"Okay." I nodded. "Let's go."

We walked up to the little prison. Two guards stood outside. I walked up to them and they looked down at me.

"What do you want, little girl?" one asked before his eyes widened. "Oh, you're the werewolf's mate, aren't you?"

"Let me see him, please?" I begged.

"No one is allowed to see the beast," the second one snarled. "Not even you, alright?"

"Just five minutes?" I pleaded, more desperate sounding than ever before. Their faces softened.

"Five minutes, that's all then. And don't you try anything, little missy," they called after me.

I ran into the prison and looked around, gasping when I saw Jared. I rushed to his prison and put my hands on the bars. "Jared!"

He looked at me, standing up and coming to the bars, taking my hand as best he could in his. "Anna, you have to get out of here. They're going to kill me soon, but I'm going to be a wolf. I won't be able to control myself."

"It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here," I said, pulling out the metal bar. He smiled and shook his hair.

"It won't do any good. I can't even get out of here, and I'm three times as strong as you are. Only the key can open it."

"Then I'll get it! Somehow. I won't let you be killed." I kissed one of his fingers before creeping quietly back outside. George, as promised, had the two guards in deep conversation. I saw the key ring hanging on the back of one guard's pants. I edged the thin side of the bar towards it. George eyed me for a split second before going back to his conversation.

I looped the ring around the metal bars and sighed with relief when they slid on. I pulled the bar away and grabbed the keys, hurrying but still being silent going back to his cell. I set it down and stuck the key into his cell.

"Lass! Your time is up!" a guard called. I heard his footsteps. Panicked, I twisted on the key, jiggling to make the door open.

I heard George stop him with another question. I swung the door open, and Jared grabbed my hand, pulling me out the other way.

The guards had heard him escape, and now they were running after us. I dropped Jared's hand. "Go without me. I can stall them and you can find me tomorrow."

"No! They'll hang you for helping me!" he hissed, grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

"Stop them!" a guard ordered. I heard more feet behind us and looked back, panicked, and saw at least six guards chasing us.

"We can't outrun all of them!" I panted.

"A normal human can't," Jared grunted. He slung me over his back and was suddenly moving twice as fast as a human could, and everything around me was a blur.

"Where did they go?" the guard's voice was distant. Suddenly, something sharp pierced my lower back. I gasped in pain.

Jared stopped for a second and pulled me off of his back. His eyes widened and filled with tears when he saw the wound. He pulled the arrow out of my back and I gasped again. My sight was fading, and Jared saw this.

"I can save you, Anna," he whispered. "But to do so you would be cursed with a lifetime of what I am."

I touched his face weakly. "I love you. Nothing will change that. Do it."

His eyes took on the yellow glare as he took my arm and bit deep. I sucked in a deep breath.

I felt the deep wound in my back healing impossibly quick. Everything around me took on a yellowish tint. I saw my reflection in his eyes.

Mine were eerie yellow now.

Jared set me down. "You can run like me now. We can escape and go somewhere else, somewhere we'll both be safe from everyone."

I kissed him. "Then let's go."

He took my hand in mine and we both ran impossibly fast away from the village that could never again be ours.


	8. Epilogue

Once Upon a Time…

Our small village had always, since it had been founded, been plagued by a terrible curse. Every full moon, a vicious black wolf would hunt down the people of Chernobog, always taking one life from us. We tried setting out animals instead, but then we lost them and still the life of one of our own.

And sometimes, by accident, the wolf created another. We could always tell who, because they would come back, strangely craving meat. But the more immediate sign was the yellow eyes, dilated pupils. They were killed.

Sometimes, on full moons, we would lose more people, because an outraged father, brother, or grown man would lead out a group, trying to avenge the death of their loved one. Only few came back.

And, little did I know, but the wolf was closer than I had ever thought.

This is my story.

One: The Lost Soul

Jared pulled me behind the tree, pinning my shoulders against the rough bark. I was breathing hard.

"There," he announced. "I win." He let my shoulders go, his hard hands dropping down by his side as he caught his breath. I wasn't quite done yet. I pushed him back to another tree, my slender white fingers tracing his sharp cheekbones.

"What do you get for winning?" I whispered. My face was inches from his as we both breathed hard. I had tried to tackle him from behind, but he was bigger and stronger than I was, easily fighting me off and winning. But I caused enough trouble to make him lose his breath.

"How about this?" he brought up a rough finger, tipping my chin up. His soft lips met my pink lips as I curled my fingers into his curly black hair. He put his big hands on either side of my face, kissing me harder. I had to pull away to catch my breath.

"Anna!" someone called beside us. I turned to see my stern older sister, Jessica, her hands resting on her hips as her eyes skewered Jared. "Anna," she said softer, but her face didn't relax. "Tonight is a full moon. We need to get inside before it rises and help secure the house. You wouldn't want to be the one taken by the wolf."

As I looked back at Jared, I could have sworn that I saw a flash of…anger, perhaps…go through his eyes before they returned to the dark brown eyes that were so deep and dark they looked black.

I kissed him lightly before turning back to Jessica. She put a hand on my back and pushed me forward.

"You best go, too, Jared. I expect your poor mother will need some help," she said as she towed me away.

I turned around, but he was already gone. I looked at my sister through my deep brown hair. "You could be less of a killjoy, Jessica. You could also be kinder to Jared. He's been through so much lately. His father was killed last month."

"He didn't seem to be in much emotional pain back there," she murmered. "But you are right; he's been through a lot lately."

I rolled my eyes at her. Jessica was betrothed to John Percy, a woodsman. Mother thought she could do better, but a woodsman made decent money, and Jessica was so strict not many men wished to wed her because they all wanted a funny woman to take their minds off the accursed wolf that plagued us every full moon.

No matter how dull my sister was, I never wanted her hurt by the wolf. Strangely enough, only one member of our entire family had been taken by the wolf. My grandfather had been killed before I was born, when Father was a child. But it kept me wondering why it was like that.

We all knew that the wolf lived among _us_. It was a werewolf, becoming a full wolf only a few times a month, during the full moon. It could be anyone of us, and no one trusted another fully. Even the tension between families was terrible.

I knew that Jared suffered the most, though. His father had been attacked, but not killed, by the wolf. He had been beheaded the next day, as a man transitioning into a werewolf. Jared had very nearly gone crazy because of it, blaming himself. I didn't know why, but he had. I had comforted him and his mother, helping him through it. But I knew his mother would be devastated tonight.

I hurried past our neighbors, watching Jared smile warily at me through an open window of his home. I smiled back before being nearly shoved inside by Jessica.

"Ann, Ann, Ann!" my little brother Wesley called as he saw me. He was only two, and I feared for him the most, of our entire family, because he couldn't run or protect himself. He hadn't quite learned my name yet; he was so young, so he called me Ann instead of Anna.

I picked him up, twirling him in a circle. "Hello, Wesley. How was your day?"

"Woof," he cried. I understood. He knew it was the first night of the full moon. I was terrified that the little boy had to grow up during this. But then, we all had.

"It is going to be fine, Wesley. You don't have to worry at all." I set him down. "Go play with Jessie." He called Jessica 'Jessie' because he couldn't say her name yet, either.

He waddled away as Mother stepped into the room. "You weren't with Jared, were you?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, Mother, I was." I was used to her lectures about Jared, that he wasn't good enough for me, that I deserved better than him.

"Anna, I wish you would stop seeing him. I have a bad feeling about him." She looked anxiously at his house, where he was helping his mother set up wolf defenses.

I sighed, closing the window and locking it up tightly. "You have bad feelings about everyone. We all do. But I know Jared, Mother. He's not the wolf. His father was killed because the wolf had bitten him. And Mother, no matter what you say, Jared _is_ good for me, and he's all I deserve."

"Anna, he's poor…"

"Aren't we all?"

"He's a woodsman, they don't make much. Anna, you can do better than him. You could marry…"

"You would have me marry someone I don't know and don't love over someone I do? You would wish that on me?" I turned to face her.

She was about to answer when the door slammed, making the both of us jump. "What's going on here?" Father roared. "What is the arguing about?"

"We were having a nice talk about Jared, that's all," Mother said sweetly, kissing my father on the cheek. I walked away, towards the ladder that led to my bedroom. I sat on the small cot, thinking.

No one ever slept on full moon nights. They were always too terrified. Everyone had a silver knife or crossbow hidden in their room, so if it was needed, they could defend themselves against the fierce wolf that had killed so many of us in Chernobog. To protect us, my parents had given Jessica, Wesley, and I the upstairs, to either hide us or protect us from the wolf. I knew that it wouldn't do much, though. Some had seen the wolf, saying it was two or three times as large as a normal one. It could leap up to us in no time.

I saw the sun go down. I hurried to the corner of the room, knife in my hand. The blade, like most others, was pure silver. I clutched it so hard that my knuckles turned white. I was terrified of this night above all others. I had a strange feeling that something terrible was going to happen tonight.

_No, that's silly_, I told myself. _It's a full moon. Someone might, or probably, will die. That's what's terrible._

My eyelids drooped. I was exhausted from trying to win a fight against Jared. They fell until all I saw was a sliver of silvery light.

Behind my eyelids I saw the image of a big, black wolf with yellow eyes and dilated pupils, and saw a familiar glimmer of hatred flash through them.

_The Wolf:_

It stalked towards the little boy. He shouldn't be out. Why hadn't his parents or sisters protected him? But did it matter now? It was ready for the kill. It was so hungry…nothing could stop him. He ached to be able to see the family's faces when they discovered their dead toddler.

It took a step towards him, pain flashing through it when he saw the familiar dark brown hair. But no, it told itself. It fed from the life of the humans, not off flesh. Fed from the fear of the victim, the smell of the blood.

The little boy obviously had no idea that he was going to die. He giggled and clapped his hands together, taking a step towards it.

_Be quiet, you ignorant child!_ The wolf thought to itself. It wasn't going to wait any longer.

It lunged for the boy as it saw the younger sister speeding towards it.

_Anna:_

I knew it was stupid and useless, but I had to try. "Wesley!" I cried, running towards where he stood unaware of the danger he was in. The wolf jumped forward, it's paw on Wesley's chest, teeth at his throat.

I heard a ripping and saw blood leak from the unmoving child's throat. I kept running, readying myself to throw the dagger. The wolf was dangerously fast as it sped up to me. I froze, waiting for the death bite that would send me to wherever my little toddler brother was now.

I stared at the wolf's eyes. They were eerie yellow, giant pupils nearly filling them. They were hard, but through them I thought I saw a flicker of remembrance.

Whoever this wolf was, they knew me.

And it a flash it was gone, a piercing howl echoing through the night. The wolf was gone, and my baby brother was dead.

I dropped my knife and ran to Wesley's body, flinging myself down beside him. His chest didn't move, and there was a gaping hole in his tiny throat where blood was pouring out.

I felt tears dripping down my cheeks. "Wesley!" I shook him, but still no movement. "Help!" I sobbed. People flooded out of their houses, Mother, Father, and Jessica hurrying out to see who the casualty was. Mother screamed. Father stood with his arms around her, unable to break his away from the bloody scene. Jessica ran and flung herself down on Wesley's other side.

"Wesley!" she was sobbing with me now. "How could this happen?"

"Wesley…Wesley…Wesley…" my sobs were endless echoes of his name. People were silent, some crying, some praying for our young brother, who's life was cut short by so many years.

I felt someone dragging me up, and saw Jessica being pulled up too. She was screaming and crying uncontrollably.

The sun was coming up now, and I could see that it was John holding onto Jessica while she screamed and sobbed. I turned to see who was holding me.

I turned and flung my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, Jared, why would the wolf kill him? Why would he kill such a little boy? Who here would do such an awful thing, even as a monster?"

I looked up into his calming eyes, seeing they were filled with sorrow. "I don't know," he whispered. "I just don't know." His arms tightened around me.

"But why didn't he kill me, too? He had the chance. But he just stared at me and ran away. Why? He can ruthlessly kill a two year old, but not even hurt a seventeen year old?" I clung to him. Jared was the only thing I was sure of anymore, the only thing I knew was right.

Obviously trying to cheer me up—but it didn't work—he answered. "Maybe he thought you were too pretty."

"Oh, Jared. How will things ever be okay again? Now, the only thing I know is right and good is you. Don't ever leave me. Oh, don't ever leave me." I was crying into him so much that his deep black shirt was wet with my tears.

He put a hand on the back of my head, petting down my hair. "I won't," he murmered in my ear. "I'll never leave you. Never."

I was crying to hard to answer.

Father Joseph and two of his Elders walked to where my brother's tiny body lay. The Elders rolled Wesley's body onto a piece of wood and picked it up. They went back to the church, while Father Joseph stayed.

"What happened here," he started, his deep voice echoing everywhere. "Was tragic. Never has the wolf taken such a young child. We will let this poor family grieve in their own way, and we will mourn Wesley deeply. But we know that he is now in God's glorious kingdom of Heaven, while the creature that did this to him will burn in hell for eternity."

Father Joseph turned and walked away, towards the church. During his speech, Jared's arms had felt rigid and hard against me. But I had known him since I was seven, and he had been with me when Wesley was born. Of course this would affect him, too. Especially after losing his father only weeks ago.

I wiped a tear away from my eye, trying not to look at the blood stain that had come from my brother. I look back up at Jared, his hard, guarded face, and touched his cheek affectionately. He sighed and looked down at me.

"I'm so sorry…for what happened to…Wesley," he told me hesitantly.

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. You aren't the demon who killed him, I know that. But thank you. If you weren't here now, I feel like I would be going crazy." I relaxed in his arms, and he kissed my forehead.

"If you ever need anything, you know I'm here, Anna," he whispered in my ear. I nodded. He helped me towards the church, where the rest of my family already was, including John. He let me go. "My mother needs help. She wants to secure the house more. I'll be back, if you'd like, as soon as possible."

"I would like you to," I said softly. He bent and kissed my hand before walking back to his house. I turned back to Mother and Father. Jessica and John were in a deep conversation. I spoke only to my parents. "I saw it. The wolf."

My Mother drew in a deep breath. "Did it see you?"

"Yes."

"Did it attack you?" Father was already checked my arms and neck for any injuries.

I pushed his hands away. "No. The wolf…it didn't do anything. That's what scares me the most.

Two: Mourning

Mother gasped. Father stared. "Did nothing?" he asked. "Why are you scared? You're alive! It didn't bite you, you're human! Why then are you scared?"

Jessica and John were listening now. My face reddened as I wished I had said nothing. I wished they had reacted easier, like Jared had. Of course, Jared was the only one I knew I could count on anymore.

"I-I don't know. I feel like…Like he'll come for me again, realizing I knew too much. I don't know anything, though. They eyes…they're different. Yellow."

"Of course its eyes are yellow, Anna, it's a wolf," Jessica said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"But it _recognized _me, Jessica! I swear that when it saw me, it knew who I was! It could find me, and kill me, too!"

I felt the panic welling up in my chest, about to make me burst. More tears of anger, hatred, and fear threatened to spill over my cheeks. This thing…this…wolf…had taken my little brother's life. It wasn't going to take anyone else from my family, or me.

I thought of someone who didn't know of Wesley's death yet. I turned to Father. "It is now bright outside. We need to tell Grandmother. I'll go."

Father and Mother nodded. "She needs to be here. Go now. Take your knife with you."

I nodded. I hurried past him, avoiding the patch of crimson blood still splattering the ground. I bent to pick up the gleaming knife, and noticed the blood drenching my sleeping gown. I felt like I was about to gag, hurrying inside. I didn't have time to change. I grabbed my cloak, as red as the blood on my gown. I pulled it over it, making sure the hood was up. I tucked the knife into a pocket on the inside of my cloak, tying my boots tightly.

I pulled my cloak tightly around myself and rushed out of the house, towards the trees. My grandmother, too upset to continue living here after my grandfather was killed, had moved deep in the forest. The wolf never attacked out there. She figured that it was because the wolf liked the thrill of killing its neighbors.

I kept a hand close to my dagger, always ready in case I saw something. I rushed through the trees, relieved when I finally saw the old cottage my grandmother lived in. I rushed up to find her sitting in a chair, her already wrinkled face lined with worry.

When she saw me, she hurried down the steps, running to me and holding me tight.

"Anna! What had happened? I heard crying." She held me away from her, hands on my shoulders, looking at my bloodied gown. "What happened? Have you been hurt?"

"No…no…Grandmother…it's…it's…the wolf…it killed…" I choked up, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"What? Is it Lucinda? Henry? Jessica? Who?" She named my mother, father, and sister. But she left out the one.

"No…it's Wesley. He's…he's…_dead_." I let out a sob, and she joined me, holding me close in her arms.

"How could a wolf kill a small two year old? How could someone be so…ruthless?" she sobbed.

"I saw it happen," I sniffed. "It didn't even hesitate. I tired to stop it, but as soon as it saw me, it…" I stopped. "But it didn't try to hurt me. It started at me…it knew me, yet it did nothing and ran away."

Grandmother stared at me. "This…this could be bad, Anna. It could find you, kill you, too. I can't lose you, Anna. Anna, you have to be careful. Every twenty years, a moon will stay full for thirty days after the harvest moon. It means…every night a human in Chernobog will transform from mortal to beast. Any night, it could take you!"

I began sobbing harder, crying into her shoulder. "Grandmother, I'm scared. Do you think…do you think I could stay here with you? It never seems to attack anywhere near here."

"Oh, baby, the closer you are to more people, the safer you will be. Don't cry, Anna, I'm sure your father won't let anything happen to you," she held my head to her chest. "Come, now. We must get back to the church. Oh, I just can't believe something this bad could ever happen. No one in our family has been killed since…since…Vernon."

I could tell she was lying, trying to comfort me, telling me that I'll be safe. The only thing that could have made me feel safe now was Jared's arms around me, holding me tight.

"Oh, dear, Anna, you need new clothes. Come, come with me. I have a gown I was saving for Yule. But you need it now."

She pulled me inside the cottage and hurried into her room, opening a trunk and pulling out a pale blue gown, a black sash across the waist.

I touched the gown, sighing. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Grandmother." She handed it to me.

"We all need something good to happen after that terrible incident earlier." She left the room to let me change.

When I came out, still wearing my cloak, Grandmother gasped. "Oh, you're just so beautiful. It matches your eyes perfectly."

The fabric was soft, though I could tell my grandmother had sewn it. The fit my body perfectly, and was the exact height.

"Thank you," I murmered again.

As we were walking back to our small village, Grandmother said something sudden. "How is Jared handling this? After his father's death and I know he was quite close to Wesley, also. He must be devastated."

I didn't know how to answer. "He…he was there for me, after it happened. He left as soon as we got to the church, because his mother is still so terrified of the wolf. I think he is sad about Wesley, too. He isn't one to show sadness much, though. He is too tough for that, I believe. But he will be here for me, I know it."

"Of course I will be," Jared's voice came from behind me as I felt his strong arms fasten around me. He nodded at my grandmother. "Miss Sylvia."

She nodded back. "Jared. How are you?"

His arms tightened around me before he answered. "I'm holding up."

"And your poor mother?"

"She's…doing well, I suppose, considering…" he trailed off.

"Well, thank you for being here for my granddaughter. I should hope that nothing happens to her with you here." It almost seemed like my grandmother was glaring at Jared, and it looked like he returned it.

"That wolf won't hurt Anna while I'm around." He sounded stern and unlike himself.

"Well, you never know. That wolf isn't how they normally are while in the form of the beast, are they?"

It sounded almost as if Grandmother was suggesting that _Jared_ was the wolf. But that was impossible. He was by me mere minutes after I had seen it.

"You never know, Miss Sylvia. And you never know who you can trust." He moved his arm to pull me to his body by my waist, holding me there. I clutched his arm. Grandmother shot one last glance at Jared before hurrying towards the church, where my parents and sister still stood and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Jared. "She can be protective, and losing Wesley doesn't make it any easier. But she's a kind woman, really." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"She is only looking out for you, Anna. I know she is a kind woman." He kissed the top of my head. "I know it looks awful, but things will get better. I promise they will."

"But Jared, Grandmother told me that for thirty days…it will be a full moon for thirty days. If someone is killed every night, then thirty people will have died. Everyone knows we barely have fifty citizens. Thirty people…can you imagine it, Jared? One of us, pretending to be human…deceiving everyone…then killing thirty people? It's already gotten Wesley. I won't be able to stand it if it kills someone from my family, or…or you. If it got you, I would _die_."

He held me close to him. "Don't worry, Anna. He won't get me, I'm sure of it. I know he won't kill you either. As I already said, you are far too pretty."

I laughed weakly, burying my face in his chest. "I suppose I have to go back to the church. I'll be expected to stand with my family. Would you come?"

He shook his head quickly. "You need time with your family. I know I promised that I would come back, and I will later, but now your family needs to grieve."

I put a cold hand on his cheek, and he closed his eyes, sighing. "Your part of the family, too, Jared, as much as I am. You've been here for us for ten years. You're family."

"No, Anna. Go, be with your family." He kissed my forehead before pushing my shoulder lightly towards the church. I hesitated slightly before doing as he said, heading towards the crowd of people at the front.

I saw Grandmother talking to my parents intensely. I heard my name and stopped, listening. I knew it was wrong, but I was curious.

"…I don't trust that boy, Jared. He's got Anna believing his good, but I sense something bad about him. I'm not saying he's the beast, but watch his closer. Watch his every move. And try to keep Anna away from him; he's not good for her. Promise me, Lucinda, Henry."

I stared at them. No, Jared _was_ good for me, there was nothing bad about him, and he wasn't the wolf!

Mother noticed me first. She took a step in my direction, her eyes wide and filled with fresh tears. I took a step away, shaking my head. Father and Grandmother looked up, too. Father's face was hard and guarded as he covered the space between us in four long strides. He held onto my shoulders.

"Anna, listen to me, listen to me closely. Stay away from that boy, Jared. At least for a while. We've just lost Wesley; we can't lose you, too." He looked long and hard at my face.

I shook my head, avoiding his eyes. "No," I whispered. "You can't…make me. Jared is part of me, and always will be. I need him, now more than ever."

I could sense that he wanted to hit me, but I knew he couldn't. Had Wesley not been killed, I knew he would have. But the thought of inflicting pain on one child after losing another was too much for him. All he did was take a deep breath.

"Anna, I am your father. You listen to me. Just for a while, okay? Keep away from him for a while."

"Father, I need him." I felt tears stinging my eyes as I spoke, my voice cracking. "And he needs me."

"A week," he begged. "For a week, while we grieve for Wesley. Just seven days."

"For all seven days I would be lost!" Losing my internal battle, a tear dripped down my cheek.

"Anna, damn you, you will listen to me! I am your father! What I tell you, you will do, understand?"

I stood up straighter and hardened my face. As I started to say, "No," a voice interrupted me.

"She understands, Mister Henry. Seven days," Jared said in a soft voice from behind. I turned to face him, my face now a mask of horror.

"No, Jared! Jared, I need you, especially now! Don't do this, don't…" I couldn't speak through my tears. I was angry, upset, mourning, and confused.

"Ah, you see, Anna, even Jared understands. Good son, Jared. Thank you." Father grabbed my shoulder, but I yanked it away, going to grab Jared's arms.

"Jared, what are you doing? They may say seven days, but soon it will be fourteen, then thirty. Before you would even know it, I won't be allowed to see you and I'll be married off to a man that I don't love!" I was nearly hyperventilating with panic. "Please, Jared—"

One big hand covered my mouth, cutting the flow of my panicked words. He used his other hand to put a finger against his own mouth, motioning me to be silent. I knew why. People were staring at us with wide eyes and disapproving looks.

"Shhhh, Anna. It won't come to that. I promise." Then he leaned in closer and his voice became a whisper barley I could hear. "If it were not a full moon, I would ask you to meet me tonight."

I smiled weakly through my tears. Jared was someone who took risks like that. It was one reason I loved him so.

I threw my arms around his neck, knowing it would be the last time I did in a week, possibly more. In his own ear, I spoke quietly. "I'll miss you, very much. Even if it is only for a week, I will miss you."

"I will miss you, also." He replied, kissing my cheek softly. I wanted to cling to him, never letting go. He was a source of comfort through everything that had happened. I didn't know how to live without him.

Father yanked me away, pulling me back to the church with him. I turned around, but Jared was gone. It was strange how he could disappear so quickly. But there were a lot of people out today. Perhaps that was why.

He stopped when I was next to Mother and Jessica. John was still with her, whispering softly in her ear. Her face looked so much older than twenty. Her expression was blank and her skin red and blotchy from crying.

A man in black parted from the crowd. Before looking at his face, I had hoped it was Jared. But it wasn't.

He was young, perhaps eighteen. _Oh, I know him. His name is…Geoffrey? No…George, _I thought to myself as he continued towards us.

He stopped in front of me. "Anna, I'm so sorry."

Three: Preferred

I cleared my throat. "Thank you." I looked down. I didn't want to meet his eyes. He was someone Mother and Father would prefer I spend my time with. His family was wealthier than most, his father related to the original settlers of Chernobog.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is George. It's a tragedy, the wolf taking such a young life."

"Yes." Why was he trying to make conversation?

"Would you…would you like to take a walk?" he asked, his pale face glowing a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

I started to shake my head, but Father interrupted. "Of course she would. Anna?"

"I-I-I…" What excuse could I make?

"Anna, go!" she shoved my shoulder, and I stumbled, nearly falling into George, but stopping before I touched him. I shot a hateful glance back at Father before standing beside George.

"Shall we go now?" I very nearly hissed. George didn't hesitate, taking my elbow softly. I instinctively flinched away from his touch.

"Sorry," he murmered. I straightened up. "I…I never met to eavesdrop, but…I heard your father ban you from seeing Jared." He finished in a rush as I glared at him.

"My father banned me from nothing, George. He thought it best that Jared and I didn't see each other for several days, because of everything that has happened lately." My tone was unkind and unfriendly. He looked hurt. "I'm…sorry. I suppose I'm stressed and upset from Wesley's death."

"I would be concerned if you were not. But…why Jared?" he looked down at me slightly, through the corner of his eye. I looked forward.

"What do you mean?" I kept my feet steady, hands behind my back, and my eyes avoiding his.

"When you decided to love someone—a man—why did you choose Jared? He can't give you anything, and what do you know about him, really?"

I gave him a sharp look. "What are you inferring, George? Jared can give me more than money. I've known him for ten years. I know everything about him. _What are you inferring_?"

He looked forward, avoiding my lethal gaze. "He just seems so…secretive. He's not a rich man. You could easily get into financial troubles…"

"Perhaps he seems so secretive because people like you and my parents won't stop judging him on his lack of riches!"

He stopped in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. I glared at him. "Anna, if you chose _me_, I could give you anything you wanted. A nice house, no worries about money. No secrets. I could make you _happy_!"

I shoved him away. "I would only be happy with a man I loved, and I love _Jared_. I'm sorry, George, but nothing would ever change that."

His eyes fell down to the ground, downcast and upset. "You could…learn to love another."

I put a hand on his shoulder softly. "But, George, I would never love another the way I love Jared."

"But Anna, you have to consider who would be better for you; Jared or me. Because I…I _love_ you, Anna."

I stared at him with a blank expression on my face before pulling away from him, stumbling a few steps away. "I need to go. Now."

"Wait, Anna!" he cried, reaching for my arm. I pulled away, out of his line of reach. I bolted, heading straight for my house. I was barely aware of my red cloak billowing out behind me as I ran. I dodged the bloody gravel as I ran inside, climbing up the ladder without any thought besides one: I had to get away from George.

I crawled onto my small cot, pulling the think blanket around my shoulders. I absently took the silver dagger from my pocket and looked at my reflection.

I started to sob uncontrollably. If I had thrown the dagger at the wolf, Wesley might still be alive. If I had been brave and not simply ignorant, Wesley might still be alive. I might as well been the one to let him out, I felt so responsible for my infant brother's death.

I remembered the look the wolf had given me, as if it had known who I was, and left me alive because it simply didn't want me dead. Could a wolf have such feelings as this?

_The Wolf:_

It felt terrible. If it was not in its human form, it knew it would not. It had killed an innocent human child, a baby. And it had allowed itself to comfort her? The beautiful one it simply could not kill or hurt? The child's sister? It knew the name, and it was the sound of glorious trumpets that went through its mind or was spoken from any tongue.

_Anna._

Her face had been so terrified and devastated when it had killed her brother. It had affected it so much worse than the other members of the family. But why was this? While in the form of a human, it had feelings. And now its feelings were hurt. For the next thirty nights, the nights of the Ever Moon, it would transform from man to beast, a beast no one could love.

A beast even _she_ could not love.

Was this why it felt hurt, because the mortal girl, the mortal woman, named Anna, didn't love it? Because she called it a beast, because she hated it perhaps more than others? Because she would as soon as kill it than ever see it again. Perhaps.

_But I _love_ you, Anna._

_Anna:_

"I want it dead," I whispered to myself. "That…monster, which killed him. I want him _dead_!"

But how was I, a small girl, to kill such a large, vicious beast by myself? I laughed weakly at myself for being so naïve. "But I'm not alone. Everyone wants him dead. As soon as I see Jared, I'll…I'll ask him if he'll help me. I know he will, though. Because he hates it as I do. Everyone here does. Perhaps even the wolf itself hates for what it is." After the last sentence, I shook my head. "If it was ashamed, it would have exposed itself such a long time ago."

I heard light footsteps on the latter a second before I saw Jessica's face. It was etched with lines of worry, confusion, and loss. She climbed up and put her arms around me, squeezing me slightly.

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna," she crooned. "Whatever is the matter, Anna?" She squeezed me again.

"It's George," I sniffed. "He told me…he said…he loves me." My voice was strained and choked.

Now she was even more confused. "Well, Anna, isn't that good? George is a very rich man, close to your age, also."

"But, Jessica, don't you see? I don't care for his riches, his looks, or however close he is to my age. I love Jared, only him." I let my brown hair fall over my face as tears dripped off my cheeks.

"But, Anna, honey, Jared is nearly three years older, barely any riches at all, and no one really knows too much about him. Wouldn't you rather marry George?"

I slammed my fist down on the cot, making her jump. "I don't care!" I shrieked. "I'd rather marry a man who has no money but I love than marry a man who has riches but I detest! I don't care that Jared is older, and neither does he! He is part of me! Why can no one accept it?" The tears were flowing fast and hot down my face as I tried to convince at least one member of my family that Jared and I were perfect.

"Anna…" she paused. "I suppose you are right. If I didn't love John, I would feel the same way. You really do love him, don't you? Jared?"

I sniffed, wiping a tear from my face. "I always have, since I was old enough to love. He's part of me," I repeated.

She patted my arm. "But it may be hard…convincing Mother and Father to let you wed Jared instead of George, especially since he has shown interest…"

"I don't care how hard it is! I'll do anything, anything, to be with him. He is worth it."

"Just be sure he's what you want before you do anything stupid, alright?" She squeezed me one last time before climbing back down the latter.

I took the dagger I was still holding and plunged it into the ground. "Something so beautiful is also something so deadly."

I followed my sister down the latter, but didn't follow her out of the house. I didn't want to see George. I ached only to be held in one man's arms, a man I wouldn't see for seven days.

I had never realized how much I needed Jared until he had been thrust away from me. Away from my life for so long after something so terrible. I walked to the window to see Jared looking at me. I smiled weakly.

"I loved you," I whispered. He returned my small smile, nodding curtly. I saw him mouth the words, "I love you, too."

I smiled a little wider, putting my hand on the side of the window, staring out longingly at Jared. I wished I could cross the barrier between us.

Then it came to me; why couldn't I? My family was at the church, and it was empty.

I looked back up. Jared was still there. "Wait," I whispered. He looked confused, but he nodded anyways. I opened the door, flinching when it creaked. I stepped out cautiously before running across the dirt to him.

His arms instinctively wrapped his arms around me, his hand on the back of my head. I buried myself in his scent, holding him tightly to me.

"Anna," he whispered. "I don't think you are obeying your father at the moment." He laughed weakly, still holding me.

"I don't care," I breathed. "I can't live without you." I pulled away slightly, lifting my head to meet his eyes. They were filled with sorrow, joy, and…guilt?

He tucked a strand of brown hair behind my ear. Then he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. We melted together, one person in that instant. I curled my fingers in his hair, clinging to him.

"We don't have to be apart for seven days," I said softly. "We could meet, in secret. In the forest. At night. Anything. Anything for you." I kissed his cheek.

He gazed at me in surprise. "No. No, Anna. In secret, if it's what you want. In the forest, if that's what you need. But not at night. Not in during the Ever Moon. Not when you could be attacked at any moment by the wolf."

"It won't hurt me," I pressed. For a moment I thought I saw a flash of hurt go through Jared's eyes. "It's had the chance, but I'm alive and human. Please, Jared."

He stared into my eyes. "Why do you call the wolf an it? The wolf becomes man when he's not beast. Why it?"

I cocked my head sideways at him. "No mere man would ruthlessly slaughter a baby."

"But Anna, assume that the wolf doesn't remember who it is during the time as an animal. Would he still deserve to be called an it?"

"Why are you defending it?" I asked. "It murdered Wesley and countless others. Why defend it?"

"I just believe that it's possible he has feelings, too. But still no, not at night, Anna." He returned to the earlier subject. "Anything but night."

"Sunset, then. It takes half an hour for the moon to rise. Sunset."

He sighed. "Sunset. But inside before the moon rises. I won't take any chance of you being hurt because of me."

I kissed his cheek and hugged him a last time. "Tonight, at sunset, and for the rest of the week."

"If it makes you happy, Anna." He stroked my cheek.

I smiled. "It does. I will see you soon, alright?"

"Alright." He smiled back.

I turned around, running into one of my friends, Julie. Her black hair curled in the wind.

"Anna?" she asked. "Come on."

I turned back. As usual, Jared was gone. I looked back at Julie. "Where are we going?"

She smiled slyly. "To talk about your evil plans."

I smiled back. "You heard?"

"Oh, yes." Her face hardened. "But Jared is right. You should be out while the moon is in the sky. The wolf could get you."

"I know, Julie. I know."

Her face returned to joy as she smiled. "So, why are you and Jared meeting in secret? Does your family not approve?"

I sighed. "My family would rather I married George. But, because of Wesley…" I choked back tears. "My father told us to…separate for a week."

"You have always been such a rebel, Anna." She hugged me tightly. "But what if you get caught?"

"As I have been saying all day, I do not care. Jared is mine and I am his. That is all. I won't wed someone else, because I love Jared."

"Oh, the rebel is persistent, too. Well, don't fear, Anna, I'll keep your little secret. What are friends for?"

"Thank you, Julie.

Four: Moonlight

I looked around the corner. No one was there. I pulled my red hood over my head and dashed into the cover of the forest.

I peeked around another tree, seeing Jared standing a few feet back, in the denser area of trees. I moved towards him, glad to see his face. It was the forth night of the meetings, and no one had yet caught. His face was anxious and worried, but he managed to smile as he saw me.

I hugged him tightly as I breathed in his earthy scent. I took his hand as I kissed him softly.

With my other hand, I smoothed the worry lines on his face. "Stop stressing," I whispered. "No one will find out."

He smiled back, but I could still the worry in his eyes. We clasped hands and walked deeper into the forest, settling on a hill to watch the sunset. I curled up by his side, my head on his chest, still holding tightly to his hand.

My eyelids began fluttering. They closed as the sun set, leaving us in the dark. But it didn't matter. I was asleep.

When I awoke, Jared was gone. I was alone. I staggered to my feet. "Jared!" I called, not caring if anyone heard. It was still dark. Night. And the full moon was high in the sky.

My heart began pounding with panic and fear. "Jared!" I cried again. There was an answer.

A low, deep growling. I whirled around.

There is was, black as the night sky, eerie yellow eyes. The wolf. It stalked forward. I stumbled back.

"No, please," I gasped. "Please."

Before it lunged at me, I heard it rumbled one word.

"Anna."

I screamed.

I jolted upright. I was sweating in the night chill. I was sitting where Jared and I had been. Except, like my nightmare, Jared was gone.

I didn't call his name. I just stood up, pulling my hood over my head, wrapping my cloak tight around me.

Without the light, I didn't know where to go. I was scared. Why had Jared just left me there, unprotected, on a full moon? Why had he gone away?

Unless the wolf had gotten him already.

That made my heart pound harder, blood pulsing in my ears as I tried to find my way home. I stepped over a root, finding a large tree I thought looked familiar, but when I looked further, it just led deeper into the forest.

If I screamed, the wolf could hear and it could find me. But if I didn't, I may never find my way home.

I decided to scream. "Jared! Hello? Anyone?" I cried, but the reply I got was crickets chirping and silence. I groaned in frustration.

A terrible image passed through my mind suddenly; the wolf, its teeth dripping blood, standing over Jared's dead body. I let out a small sob.

As I passed the next tree, a shadow moved.

My scream was frozen in my throat as the wolf emerged from the shadows, yellow eyes sparkling.

I stared at it, and it stared at me. I fumbled for my knife before I realized that it was stuck in the floor by my cot.

But it didn't lunge, didn't stalk, and didn't growl. Instead, its eyes took on the look of remembrance as they widened. It took a small step towards me, and I shrank back slightly.

Hurt echoed off of its eyes.

I widened my eyes and straightened out. This thing…the wolf…it didn't want to kill me. It was hurt that I was scared of it.

Despite my best thoughts, I took a step towards it and reached out a hesitant hand.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" I whispered.

It huffed shook its head.

_ The Wolf:_

It had been returning to the forest when it heard her calling.

"Jared! Hello? Anyone?" Anna had called.

Instinctively, it ran towards her, thinking only one thing; Anna was hurt, or Anna was lost.

It heard her searching through the trees, nearly sobbing, and it could sense the panic she was feeling. It walked around the tree and came face to face with her. She was so beautiful it almost hurt it.

She was frightened of it, it could tell. Her eyes were wide with fear as she saw it. When it took a step forward, wanting to help, she flinched away.

Pain shot through it. She hated it, just like everyone else. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she took a step forward, extending a hand.

Her voice was soft as she spoke. "You won't hurt me, will you?"

_Anna:_

It didn't bite my hand or even move towards me. It turned around and began walking away. It stopped and looked back at me before continuing.

It wanted me to follow it.

I shrugged and took a step after it, wishing I had my knife. But I followed it anyways. Soon the trees were thinning and I saw the town.

And someone was on the ground. Surrounded by blood.

I took off running, trying to see who the monster had murdered this time. I was ahead of the wolf now, but it was following me still

"Oh, no," I cried, whirling to face the wolf. Tears flooded my eyes and poured down my face. "You did this, didn't you?" I asked, nearly yelling. It bowed its head. "Do you hate me? Do you wish to see me suffer? Do you wish me to hate you? Congratulations, because I do!"

The wolf looked hurt as it dashed away faster than any normal wolf could. I turned back to the bloody body.

I looked at the deep scratches on her face and neck. In her hand was a knife, also soaked in blood. But it didn't look human. Darker red, almost. She must have cut it before it had killed her.

"Oh, Jessie," I sobbed. "Why were you outside? Why?" I clutched her cold hand to me chest. My sister was dead. My brother was dead. I didn't know where Jared was. And I had allowed myself to feel pity for the wolf.

"Help!" I shrieked. "Dead! She's dead!"

And, just like last time, people flooded out of their house. But unlike Wesley's murder, there was no Jessica sobbing beside me, because she was the one I was sobbing over. There would be no John no comfort her, because there was no Jessica to comfort. But where was Jared?

Mother was again sobbing uncontrollably, Father hard-faced as ever. People sobbed, and I made out John's distinctive cry over them all.

Someone tried to stand me up. George.

I stumbled away from him numbly, muttering, "Jared. Where's Jared? I need to find him. Where is he?" I was too stunned by the loss that I couldn't think of anything else.

I finally found him. He was limping towards the crowd, a sad look on his face. He stumbled, and his face twisted in pain. I ran to him, and as he saw me his face was a mask of grief and hurt.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," he said, but he was blocked, as if he had built a wall. I didn't understand.

"Where were you? I woke up, and you were gone. I was so worried. What happened to you?" through my sorrow, my words were a mumble and blur.

He shook his head. "I…I saw it. The wolf. I saw Jessica, too. I tried to help her, but the wolf scratched me and I fell. I couldn't save her. I'm so sorry, Anna. I crawled back to my house. I'm sorry I left though. If you had gotten hurt…" his face twisted in pain again.

I felt tears leaking down my cheeks as I held him tight. "Oh, Jared. I'm glad he didn't bite you. But I'm sorry you got hurt. Don't scare me like that again. I thought you had been attacked."

He cocked his head, smiling weakly. "He? I thought the wolf was an it."

I looked down. "Before I saw what he did to Jessica, I was lost. I couldn't find my way back. He helped me. And when I saw Jessica…" I swallowed. "He looked sorry."

He nodded. It was almost daybreak. His feelings must have been coming back to him by then."

"Why was she out here?" I asked, helping him limp over to sit on the stairs of a house.

"I heard her…she was out looking for…you. I suppose when you didn't come home, she was worried."

"Oh, Jessica! She died because of me! Oh, oh, oh…." I put my head in my hands, accidentally bumping Jared's injured leg. He let out a moan of pain. "I'm sorry! Here, let me see it."

Suddenly he moved his leg away. "No. I'm fine." He put his arms around me. "It wasn't your fault. If anything, it's mine." He didn't supply a reason; just that he thought it was his fault.

"You couldn't have saved her," I whispered. "Nothing could have. But she may have scratched him. Perhaps we can tell who it is by that." I looked up at him hopefully.

He seemed to pale at the idea before shaking his head. "My father…he studied werewolves. They heal fast. By now any scratch she gave him would have completely healed, at the most he'll have a small, average-looking scar."

I frowned. "If this wolf had any conscience, he would have turned himself in already." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps he wishes to live."

"After all the lives he had taken, perhaps he doesn't deserve to." My voice was cold and as sharp as a blade. He looked down at these words, as if hurt by them.

I had never realized how much Jared cared for life, any life. His outer look was so hard and tough that I was surprised.

I put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. I stared at him. He stood up, shaking slightly.

"I need to go," he said, at the same time that Father Joseph called out, "Everyone must come and cut themselves."

We all stared at him.

"This poor child cut her murderer; we have a sample of the blood color. Line up and we shall prick you slightly. Anyone who has the same color of the blood will be watched carefully these next nights."

I stood up and walked towards Father Joseph. Jared followed close behind. What had I said that had upset him so?

We stood straight in a line as one of the Elders went through the line, pricking each of the people with a dagger.

He came to me, and I clenched my fist as he pricked me, trying to lessen the pain. A drop of scarlet blood dripped out. The Elder nodded, smiled, and moved on. I had seen him do the same to everyone else.

He moved to Jared, who stuck out his arm, unafraid of the prick of pain that was coming. His blood color matched mine. I relaxed, and so did he. I smiled, and he returned it, but it was tight and strained.

In the end, no one had a blood color that matched the color of the blood on the dagger. Everyone was free for now.

I looked at Jared, a small smile on my lips, but he would not even look at me. I touched his arm. He relaxed at my touch, but jerked away as soon as he realized what I was doing.

"Jared, what's wrong? Have I done something bad?" I asked, my voice low.

"No. But…for your…safety…no more meetings. Live out the time in your own way, and I shall do the same."

"But Jared, now that Jessica's…gone…I'll need you so much."

He whirled around and cragged my shoulders. "Anna, you need to _forget_ about me. I'm no good for you. Marry George. He'll make you happier."

He pushed me away and I stared at him, stunned. People stared. He began to walk away. The sight brought tears to my eyes.

"Don't you dare walk away, Jared!" I screamed at his retreating back. I took a few steps towards him. "Jared!" Tears flowed down my cheeks as I screamed. "Jared, come back here!"

But he didn't turn around or even flinch.

I was completely and utterly alone as I stood in the middle of a crowd that stared at me as I cried for more than one loss I had just suffered.

Five: Lost

Julie ran up and put her arms around me, holding me as I cried. Once, it had been Jared doing that. But now he was gone. He had left, and it was worse than losing any family member.

"Julie, oh, Julie, how could he leave me? This wolf, it's tearing us apart." The tears dripped off my cheeks and fell onto my hood.

"Anna, sweet, give him some time. He'll come back, I know it. Who knows what the wolf has up its sleeve?" she replied bitterly.

_The Wolf:_

Two. Two of her siblings he had killed. He was terrible. He felt worse. His human emotions were crowding his mind as he punched the wall, leaving a hole in it.

"Dammit," he spit. There was a knock on the door. "Anna?" he wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn't her. He could see her through part of an open window where she stood and cried.

It was in fact another maiden.

"I want to speak to you, but I'm not giving you a choice to listen. I'm going to treat you as the animal you are." Her words were ice cold and sharp. "Anna has suffered two great losses lately. Two losses because of you. Lay off her. I swear on my life, if you kill another person she cares about, including me or Jared, I will tell the entire town who you are. And I'm not the only one who knows, so killing me would make it worse for you. I'm even considering telling Anna, and you and I both know she would never look at you again. She would more likely kill you herself."

In a motion too fast for a normal human, he crossed the room and had one arm locking her own arms to her side, and one hand holding a knife to her throat.

"Her own sister tried to kill me, knowing perfectly well who I was!" he hissed. He knew his eyes were flashing yellow, as they did when he was angry, but he didn't care. "I still have the scar. But everyone believes the wolf attacked me as I tried to safe her. But I could give you your own scar. Right here."

He moved the knife down and slashed through her dress, creating a thin line. Blood began trickling down her leg.

"That will make a nice scar, don't you think? Now listen here. If you so much as threaten me again, I'll kill you and Anna. You may not care about your own safety, but Anna's you care about, and you know I'm not bluffing."

"Oh, yes you are," she replied bitterly. "You wouldn't hurt a hair on Anna's head! You care for her too much!"

He stopped. There was no lie that could cover that truth. She laughed.

"You know you would give your own worthless life before letting her die. We all know it!"

"Does that matter? She hates me! What could a beast like me ever give a mortal like her?" the words flowed out of his mouth.

He dropped his arms from around her. She turned and faced him. "If you truly loved her, even though she can't return your love, you would tell her. Show that a dark beast like you has a heart."

_Anna:_

I sat on my bed, missing the look of my sister in the bed beside me. She now joined my brother in the afterlife, I supposed. I was the only one of my siblings left alive now. How could it be, that my sister and I, once happily sisters, was now gone, too? I wondered how John felt. He had truly loved my sister, and now she was gone. His fiancée, his betrothed, gone. My sister, my darling sister, gone.

And what of Jared? What had someone said to him that would make him say that to me? Make him leave me, even after I cried and begged? Jared was independent; he had rarely listened to his own father when he'd been alive. And to give me up to George, by his own free will? Never would the Jared I had known have done that.

"Anna, your father and I are going to the church. Come down and come with us."

I knew that they only didn't want to lose their last child. I had sat on my bed for hours, undisturbed. And now it was nearly dark. The wolf would come soon.

I didn't care if he killed me.

I clutched my dagger in my hand. I cared some, but most of my feelings were so numb that I didn't care.

I knew there was a chance I would be so disoriented that I might go out looking for the wolf. If I died, would Jared blame himself?

I thought back to the day Wesley had died. Jared had promised he would never leave me.

Here I was now, his promise broken beyond repair.

I wept into Julie's arms. "He _promised_!" I felt terrible, head pounding and stomach churning. "He said he wouldn't leave me, not now, not ever. He broke it! He broke his promise and left me!"

She combed my hair down. "Shhhh, Anna, everything will be alright. I know it will. Just give it time."

"I want him back! I _need_ him back!"

"No, no, darling. Calm down. You are only making yourself sick. Just sleep. You need to sleep."

"I can't sleep!" I whispered. "Not while I know that Jared hates me for a reason I just don't know!"

"He doesn't hate you, Anna. You know Jared could never hate you. But perhaps he's confused."

"No. He does," I breathed. I have to…talk to…him. I want to do it tonight."

Julie cried out soundlessly. "No! No, Anna, you have to promise you won't go looking for him tonight, or any night! Promise me, Anna!"

I looked at Julie's panicked expression. "Okay. Not at night."

I held my promise to Julie; I didn't go out at night. But for days, I avoided everyone except Julie, and I felt people's stares. I couldn't help wondering if they thought I was the wolf. I knew I wasn't though. But it seemed suspicious. I was always right there when my siblings had been murdered. I was always there, and the wolf never was.

But I knew the truth. I had seen the wolf myself, more than once. I knew I had to find this monster, this beast, before it was too late for someone else. Someone else I cared about.

I took a deep breath before I stepped outside in the blinding sunlight. I saw Jared hammering a board in place. As if he could feel my eyes on him, he turned and faced me. Without giving myself time to hesitate, I marched over to him.

"What is this?" I asked, shoving his shoulder back against the wall. "You giving me this treatment? I can't take it anymore!"

He put a hand on my lips. "I don't want to talk about it Anna."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the trees. "No. We are talking about it. And we're talking about it now!"

"No!" he pulled out of my grasp but I grabbed his arm again. "Anna, let go! Let go now!"

"No, Jared!" I pushed him farther back and against a tree. Speaking a little bit quieter, I whispered, "Jared, I love you. Can you please answer me?"

His face a mask of pain and anger and anguish, he shoved me against a tree, his hands tight around my arms.

"No, Anna!"

In his eyes, I saw a familiar flash of eerie yellow.

The wolf. His eerie yellow eyes staring at me intently. Now Jared's eyes flashed the same color as I gasped and tried to push him off of me.

"No!" I shrieked. "You're it! You're the…the wolf!"

I slipped out of his grasp and ran through the trees. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have not known?

I pushed through brush as I felt the salty tears run down my cheeks.

"Anna!" Jared called after me. He was close. Soon I felt his hand tighten around my wrist. "Anna, please!"

I sobbed as I tried to pull away. "You killed Wesley…You killed Jessica…So many others! How could you? How?"

I yanked out of his grasp and started running again. I never saw the root that ripped out of the ground.

I woke up, my head pounding. The sun was about to set. The wolf! The Ever Moon! I had to get home now!

"You're awake. Good. I have to get you home before the moon rises," Jared said from beside me. I looked at him.

"What happened, Jared? We both need to get home, though. The wolf…" I looked at his pained expression and my memories rushed back to me.

The wolf wouldn't hurt Jared…because _he_ was the wolf.

I scrambled up, leaning against the tree. I fumbled for my knife and stuck it at him, shaking. "Stay away from me."

He eyes the knife warily. "I'm not going to hurt you, Anna. Haven't I proven that enough already?"

I started to lower the knife, but still clutched it tightly. "Why haven't you killed me? I've been alone with you enough times."

"Because I don't want you dead." His face was soft as he reached for the knife slowly. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

The knife slid out of my hand and into his. He put it into his back pocket, and when he looked back at me I saw the little red trail that was burned into his skin where the silver had touched his bare skin.

Hesitantly, I reached out and untied his shirt. He was rigid as I did this, his eyes avoiding my face. His hard, chiseled stomach muscles were plain next to the angry red scar that disrupted the otherwise smooth, pale skin.

I traced it and he flinched. The scar was straight, the perfect size for a knife wound. "It's where she cut you," I whispered, looking back up at him. "But your blood didn't match."

"Werewolf blood is different from human blood. During the day, I am human, so my blood wouldn't match." He looked back at the red sun, setting in the dark sky quickly. "You should go."

I looked back towards the village. "When your father was attacked…" I started, but, pain in his eyes, he nodded.

"I did that. My father…he thought I was too distracted. By you. He was going to kill you. I attacked him. He was too much in pain to hide his eyes. I knew he would be killed."

Slowly, I reached up and cupped his face in my hand. "You killed your father to protect me?"

Jared nodded. "I would do anything to protect you, Anna." He looked away. "Even push you away, if that's what it took."

I stared at him. "That's why you left? To protect you?" I slapped his chest. "You are so stupid! I thought…"

He gave me a small smile. "You thought I didn't love you anymore? You thought I hated you? That's stupid, Anna."

I smiled and looked into his eyes. They were loosing their brown color and turning into the eerie yellow I was all too familiar with. He saw their reflection in my eyes.

"You need to go. Now." He turned away from me, covering his face. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the ripping sound.

When I opened my eyes, Jared was gone, the big black wolf standing in his place. He didn't even growl with me.

I reached out a hand and touched a silky ear. Jared's eyes closed and he leaned his head into my hand. I leaned down, onto my knees, and whispered, "You're beautiful."

His eyes opened and stared into mine. His snout leaned closer and he licked my cheek once. I laughed and kissed the side of his face. He laid down on the ground and put his head in his paws. I sat beside him, stroking his ears. The distraction would keep him from killing anyone tonight, I hoped.

I laid down next to him, curling my fingers in his soft black fur. It felt just like his hair when he was a human. "I love you," I said softly as I yawned. My eyes fluttered close as I fell into a peaceful sleep next to a giant wolf.

**Six: Trial**

I blinked. The morning light shined in my eyes as I turned over and yawned again. Jared's hand slowly caressed my face.

"You stayed," he whispered. I leaned closer and pressed my lips to his softly, thinking that, only yesterday, I had been terrified of him.

"You didn't think that I would actually listen to you for once, did you?" I asked, touching his nose.

"I think it will take a lot more to get you to do that," he flicked my nose in return. "You aren't scared anymore?"

"You won't hurt me. You showed me that."

"There she is!" someone shouted. I sat up, stunned. Jared sat up beside me, looking at who had spoken. It was…James...someone I didn't know very well. "The one who was with the wolf last night!"

My face paled and I looked at Jared as one of the Elders pulled me up and tied a rough rope around my wrists. I looked at Jared again, panicked.

"Let her go!" he yelled, pushing the Elder out of the way. The Elder shoved him away again.

"The girl will simply be asked to expose who the wolf is. Then she'll be free," he explained slowly.

Before I could protest and lie, they wrapped a piece of cloth around my mouth. Jared was furious. "That doesn't look like all you are going to do," he snapped.

The Elders pushed me away, and I could still hear Jared yelling and screaming at them behind me. I kept my head down, not fully understanding anything that was happening.

Soon, I heard my own mother sobbing. "You must be mistaken!" she sobbed. "Anna is not the one with the wolf! Please!"

What would my mother do when she discovered that I was the one James had seen with the wolf? What would the Elders do when they would have to accept that I would never expose Jared?

I saw George rush up to me. "Just tell them what you know," he pleaded. "And they'll let you go, and everything will be over."

I glared at him. He hurried away, and the Elders threw me into the small church. "Later, at the trial, we'll ask the questions. But right now, we need to know; who is the wolf?" They tugged the cloth down from my mouth.

"I don't know," I spit at them.

The Elder slapped me across the face. "You will answer these questions honestly or be shunned by God!"

I tasted blood in my mouth. "I cannot be shunned if I am not lying, can I?" He was close to slapping me again, but he didn't. "When is the trial, if I may ask, Elder?"

"An hour," he snapped. "In the meantime you will stay here and think about the crimes you have committed."

"Would you please enlighten me on what those crimes are? As far as I'm concerned, you are taking the word of one man that was saying something completely unlikely!"

"It was not only him! Others have said that they also saw you!" he yelled. There was a pounding on the door.

"Let me in!" Jared's voice screamed from the outside.

"No one is allowed in to see her right now!" the Elder replied. "Go away, this instant!"

"Make me!" he yelled.

"You can see her at the trial, young man! For now, leave before someone forces you to."

"Jared!" I breathed, trying to get up. Then I paused. The wolf could not come onto the Holy ground! He would expose himself. "Jared," I called. "Jared, please go. I'll be fine in a few hours, okay?"

I heard him give up and storm away from the church. I'd just saved him one time today. I hoped I could do it another time.

They marched me up onto the wooden platform, positioning me to stand above the little trap door. They put my head through the noose and started speaking.

"This girl, Anna," the Elder yelled. "Has been convicted of conspiring with the wolf! Who are the witnesses?"

James, a girl named Avery, and another girl named Amie mounted the little platform.

"Was it Anna who you saw, Avery?" he asked.

Avery nodded. "It was her."

"And Amie, what did you see her doing?"

"She…she was talking to it. She said, 'You're beautiful' and the petted it's ears and kissed its face."

"Do you deny it, Anna? That you have spoken with the wolf and know who it is?" The Elder was eager, and so was everyone else.

I clutched my skirt in my hand tightly, rubbing my shoulder with the other. "I spoke to it," I said finally. "But I do not know who it is. It chose not to kill me and I took the chance to see what it was like."

"Lies!" James cried, walking up to me. "You know who the demon is and you should tell all of us! It killed both your siblings!"

The Elder nodded. "Who is it? Tell us or you will die."

"No!" I heard Jared cry. I looked at him for a second before moving my eyes back to the Elders, James, Amie, and Avery.

I took a deep breath. "Then you'll just have to kill me, I suppose."

"No!" Jared yelled again. I watched him push people out of his way and he jumped onto the stage. "I know who the wolf is, too! If you're going to threaten anyone, threaten me!"

The Elder eyed him suspiciously, and I cried, "No, Jared! Don't!"

"Tell us who it is, then, young Jared," the Elder said. "We'll give you anything you want for a simple name."

Jared looked at me for a long time before finally speaking. "Cut Anna's rope. She isn't a part of this."

There was a pause before one of the Elders cut the rope and pushed me away from the trap door. He turned back to Jared. "Now, the name of the wolf?"

"You want to know who the wolf is," Jared hissed. "Fine, then I'll tell you. And I can prove it, too."

"No, Jared, no!" I screamed. He glared at me.

He spread his arms. "I am. I am your feared wolf." Everyone shook their heads, not believing him. He untied his shirt and showed the Elder the scar. "Jessica stabbed the wolf before he killed her, didn't she? A knife would here would have killed anyone else, except for someone with supernatural healing, such as a werewolf."

I felt tears running down my cheeks. "No, Jared, stop it! Stop it right now!" I screamed at him. Someone wrapped their arms around my waist and pinned them to my sides and covered my mouth with their hand.

Jared closed his eyes. A second later, he opened them. They were no longer brown, but the strange, eerie yellow of the wolf.

"Take me. Kill me. Not Anna. She is innocent, and has no part in this at all." He looked at me for a long time.

Salty tears ran down my cheeks as guards rushed up and handcuffed Jared. People cheered, I cried. People were happy, I was broken.

I bit the hand that held me and stepped on their foot, rushing towards Jared. He looked at me, his eyes filled with sorrow. I put my hands on his face. "Jared, what have you done?"

"I did what I had to do to protect you, Anna," he said hoarsely. The guards tugged on his handcuffs, pulling him away.

I shot them a look. They stopped. I walked back up to Jared and kissed him hard, putting my hands on his shoulders. People gasped around me and the guards yanked him away.

"I won't let them kill you," I said stubbornly. "I won't live without you."

Jared hung his head. "Don't say that, Anna. You can't mean that. I'm a monster, a murderer."

"And I love you for what you are, no matter what that is," I whispered. "Without you, I have no purpose."

He looked up at me and the guards dragged him away, towards the church. "No!" I cried. They paused and looked at me. "He'll burn! You can't put him in the church!"

The guards smiled. "You care about how he dies? What's wrong with you, lass?" he laughed but dragged Jared towards the prison instead. I ran after him.

"I'll get you out," I whispered so softly only he could hear. "I'll find a way to do it. You won't die."

"Forget it, Anna. It's what I deserve." He hung his head. Mother and Father rushed up to me, their hands on my shoulders.

"I don't believe that!" I yelled after him. Father pulled me in the opposite direction, towards the crowd and our home.

"What spell does the beast have you under?" Father roared.

I pulled my arms out of his grip. "He doesn't have me under a spell! And he isn't a beast! He is a man," my voice softened. "Who, just by being born, was cursed! Can you blame him for something that was done _to_ him?"

"That _man_," Father scowled. "Has caused this village too much pain and sorrow to be allowed to live any longer!"

"Hypocrite!" I screamed at him. "All of you! He can't change what he is! He can't take control when he's a wolf! How can you blame him for those things?"

"How can you not, when he killed both of your siblings, Anna? How can you still love him?" George asked from behind me.

I whirled around. "I guess it just shows you how much more I know about love than you do!"

I ran, crying, into my house.

**Seven: Escape**

I crept down the latter. It was an hour before the sun would start setting. I had an hour before they would start watching Jared, who would probably try to escape. Only I could calm him down.

I saw someone standing outside the house and froze. Then I kicked myself. I could say I was going for a walk. I hid the metal bar in my red cloak and slid my knife into my boot before going outside.

The person turned out to be George. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "How dare you come to my house?"

He lowered his voice. "I came to help you, Anna. I know you…don't love me. Even though you don't, I want to see you happy, and I know that won't happen until you're safe with Jared."

I stared at him. "You want to help me? You're not just trying to trick me into something to make sure he dies?"

"I would never hurt you like that," he whispered. "Come on. I'll distract him while you get Jared out."

"Okay." I nodded. "Let's go."

We walked up to the little prison. Two guards stood outside. I walked up to them and they looked down at me.

"What do you want, little girl?" one asked before his eyes widened. "Oh, you're the werewolf's mate, aren't you?"

"Let me see him, please?" I begged.

"No one is allowed to see the beast," the second one snarled. "Not even you, alright?"

"Just five minutes?" I pleaded, more desperate sounding than ever before. Their faces softened.

"Five minutes, that's all then. And don't you try anything, little missy," they called after me.

I ran into the prison and looked around, gasping when I saw Jared. I rushed to his prison and put my hands on the bars. "Jared!"

He looked at me, standing up and coming to the bars, taking my hand as best he could in his. "Anna, you have to get out of here. They're going to kill me soon, but I'm going to be a wolf. I won't be able to control myself."

"It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here," I said, pulling out the metal bar. He smiled and shook his hair.

"It won't do any good. I can't even get out of here, and I'm three times as strong as you are. Only the key can open it."

"Then I'll get it! Somehow. I won't let you be killed." I kissed one of his fingers before creeping quietly back outside. George, as promised, had the two guards in deep conversation. I saw the key ring hanging on the back of one guard's pants. I edged the thin side of the bar towards it. George eyed me for a split second before going back to his conversation.

I looped the ring around the metal bars and sighed with relief when they slid on. I pulled the bar away and grabbed the keys, hurrying but still being silent going back to his cell. I set it down and stuck the key into his cell.

"Lass! Your time is up!" a guard called. I heard his footsteps. Panicked, I twisted on the key, jiggling to make the door open.

I heard George stop him with another question. I swung the door open, and Jared grabbed my hand, pulling me out the other way.

The guards had heard him escape, and now they were running after us. I dropped Jared's hand. "Go without me. I can stall them and you can find me tomorrow."

"No! They'll hang you for helping me!" he hissed, grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

"Stop them!" a guard ordered. I heard more feet behind us and looked back, panicked, and saw at least six guards chasing us.

"We can't outrun all of them!" I panted.

"A normal human can't," Jared grunted. He slung me over his back and was suddenly moving twice as fast as a human could, and everything around me was a blur.

"Where did they go?" the guard's voice was distant. Suddenly, something sharp pierced my lower back. I gasped in pain.

Jared stopped for a second and pulled me off of his back. His eyes widened and filled with tears when he saw the wound. He pulled the arrow out of my back and I gasped again. My sight was fading, and Jared saw this.

"I can save you, Anna," he whispered. "But to do so you would be cursed with a lifetime of what I am."

I touched his face weakly. "I love you. Nothing will change that. Do it."

His eyes took on the yellow glare as he took my arm and bit deep. I sucked in a deep breath.

I felt the deep wound in my back healing impossibly quick. Everything around me took on a yellowish tint. I saw my reflection in his eyes.

Mine were eerie yellow now.

Jared set me down. "You can run like me now. We can escape and go somewhere else, somewhere we'll both be safe from everyone."

I kissed him. "Then let's go."

He took my hand in mine and we both ran impossibly fast away from the village that could never again be ours.

**Epilogue:**

I peered around the tree, tucking my hair behind my ear. I pulled my red cloak tight around myself. I saw my mother sitting on the little steps of our house, her face tear-stained. I knew why.

It was the anniversary of my disappearance from Chernobog.

Jared had come with me today, to tell my mother that I was happy away from here, but as people knew what he was, he stayed away. No one knew what I had become, no one would mind my presence here.

I stepped from behind the tree, and within second I was by my mother's side. "Mother," I said.

Her head snapped around to look at me. "Anna!" she cried, throwing her arms around me. "They said…when you helped him escape…that you'd been shot with an arrow! They told me you were dead!"

I smiled. "I'm not dead, Mother."

"Come inside! Your father will be so happy that you're home!" she practically pushed me up the steps.

When I was inside, I looked at her, my face soft. I hadn't frowned for so many months since I had been with Jared. "Mother, I'm not staying."  
>She froze. "What do you mean?"<p>

"I'm no longer welcome here, Mother. Not Jared or I. I just came to tell you that I loved you and I'm happy with Jared."

"Why are you no longer welcome here? All is forgiven! It's been a year since you helped him escape! No one will hate you!"

I put my hands in hers and stared into her eyes. I saw mine flash the yellow that had become my own color once every month.

Mother pulled her hands out of mine and covered her mouth, a sob escaping through her lips. "He bit you? Why would he do that?"

"Because I was dying! Would you rather I be dead than alive and well today?" I yelled at her.

"So he cursed you? A lifetime of living hell?"

"Mother! I told him to do it!" I lowered my voice. "I will not be ashamed of what I've become."

"You've become a demon is what you've become!" her voice cracked and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Who became a demon?" Father walked into the room and stooped, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Your last living child!" Mother cried. "That beast, Jared, as cursed our daughter to eternal damnation!"

"How could he?" Father roared. "Where is he? I'll kill him!"

The world took on a yellow tint as I grabbed my father's wrist tightly. "No," I growled. "You will not kill him. He did this to save my life."

Father's face twisted in pain and I released my grip on him. "As soon as he bit you, he ended your life!"

Father pulled a silver knife out of his boot. "And now I'm going to save it!" he yelled.

By instinct, I grabbed his wrist and knocked the knife out of his hand before throwing him against the wall.

Mother stared at me. "See what he has done to you? He has turned you into a beast, a monster just like him!"

"My own father just tried to kill me!" I screamed, picking up the knife by it's handle carefully.  
>"To save you from this awful life!" she protested, sobbing. I could see others gathering outside the house.<p>

"I shouldn't have come," I cried, "I knew you wouldn't understand! I knew that, even if I was your daughter, you would still hate me!"

"You are no daughter of ours!" Father spit at me, getting up. I clenched the knife in my hand before whirling around and sinking the blade deep into the wall, so deep I knew they could never get it out.

Then I turned and ran out, my eyes still wolf-yellow. Everyone gasped when they saw me, whispers surrounding me like air.

"I thought she was dead!"

"She's been missing for a year, hasn't she?"

"By God, look at her eyes!"

"She's one of them, now!"

One voice shouted over all the others. "Kill the werewolf now, and find her accomplice!" It was Father Joseph.

I turned and ran, my superhuman strength taking over. It seemed like seconds, because it probably was, until I was back in Jared's arms.

"I shouldn't have come. They hate me," I whispered into his chest. "The townspeople our coming and when they get here, we have to be long gone or else they'll find us!"

Hand in hand, like one year ago, we ran from the people who had once been our friends but now wanted us both dead.


	9. Just to see something i put at the start

***AGAIN no cast for this one***

***Theme song: The Wolf by Fever Ray***

Once Upon a Time…

Our small village had always, since it had been founded, been plagued by a terrible curse. Every full moon, a vicious black wolf would hunt down the people of Chernobog, always taking one life from us. We tried setting out animals instead, but then we lost them and still the life of one of our own.

And sometimes, by accident, the wolf created another. We could always tell who, because they would come back, strangely craving meat. But the more immediate sign was the yellow eyes, dilated pupils. They were killed.

Sometimes, on full moons, we would lose more people, because an outraged father, brother, or grown man would lead out a group, trying to avenge the death of their loved one. Only few came back.

And, little did I know, but the wolf was closer than I had ever thought.

This is my story.

One: The Lost Soul

Jared pulled me behind the tree, pinning my shoulders against the rough bark. I was breathing hard.

"There," he announced. "I win." He let my shoulders go, his hard hands dropping down by his side as he caught his breath. I wasn't quite done yet. I pushed him back to another tree, my slender white fingers tracing his sharp cheekbones.

"What do you get for winning?" I whispered. My face was inches from his as we both breathed hard. I had tried to tackle him from behind, but he was bigger and stronger than I was, easily fighting me off and winning. But I caused enough trouble to make him lose his breath.

"How about this?" he brought up a rough finger, tipping my chin up. His soft lips met my pink lips as I curled my fingers into his curly black hair. He put his big hands on either side of my face, kissing me harder. I had to pull away to catch my breath.

"Anna!" someone called beside us. I turned to see my stern older sister, Jessica, her hands resting on her hips as her eyes skewered Jared. "Anna," she said softer, but her face didn't relax. "Tonight is a full moon. We need to get inside before it rises and help secure the house. You wouldn't want to be the one taken by the wolf."

As I looked back at Jared, I could have sworn that I saw a flash of…anger, perhaps…go through his eyes before they returned to the dark brown eyes that were so deep and dark they looked black.

I kissed him lightly before turning back to Jessica. She put a hand on my back and pushed me forward.

"You best go, too, Jared. I expect your poor mother will need some help," she said as she towed me away.

I turned around, but he was already gone. I looked at my sister through my deep brown hair. "You could be less of a killjoy, Jessica. You could also be kinder to Jared. He's been through so much lately. His father was killed last month."

"He didn't seem to be in much emotional pain back there," she murmered. "But you are right; he's been through a lot lately."

I rolled my eyes at her. Jessica was betrothed to John Percy, a woodsman. Mother thought she could do better, but a woodsman made decent money, and Jessica was so strict not many men wished to wed her because they all wanted a funny woman to take their minds off the accursed wolf that plagued us every full moon.

No matter how dull my sister was, I never wanted her hurt by the wolf. Strangely enough, only one member of our entire family had been taken by the wolf. My grandfather had been killed before I was born, when Father was a child. But it kept me wondering why it was like that.

We all knew that the wolf lived among _us_. It was a werewolf, becoming a full wolf only a few times a month, during the full moon. It could be anyone of us, and no one trusted another fully. Even the tension between families was terrible.

I knew that Jared suffered the most, though. His father had been attacked, but not killed, by the wolf. He had been beheaded the next day, as a man transitioning into a werewolf. Jared had very nearly gone crazy because of it, blaming himself. I didn't know why, but he had. I had comforted him and his mother, helping him through it. But I knew his mother would be devastated tonight.

I hurried past our neighbors, watching Jared smile warily at me through an open window of his home. I smiled back before being nearly shoved inside by Jessica.

"Ann, Ann, Ann!" my little brother Wesley called as he saw me. He was only two, and I feared for him the most, of our entire family, because he couldn't run or protect himself. He hadn't quite learned my name yet; he was so young, so he called me Ann instead of Anna.

I picked him up, twirling him in a circle. "Hello, Wesley. How was your day?"

"Woof," he cried. I understood. He knew it was the first night of the full moon. I was terrified that the little boy had to grow up during this. But then, we all had.

"It is going to be fine, Wesley. You don't have to worry at all." I set him down. "Go play with Jessie." He called Jessica 'Jessie' because he couldn't say her name yet, either.

He waddled away as Mother stepped into the room. "You weren't with Jared, were you?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, Mother, I was." I was used to her lectures about Jared, that he wasn't good enough for me, that I deserved better than him.

"Anna, I wish you would stop seeing him. I have a bad feeling about him." She looked anxiously at his house, where he was helping his mother set up wolf defenses.

I sighed, closing the window and locking it up tightly. "You have bad feelings about everyone. We all do. But I know Jared, Mother. He's not the wolf. His father was killed because the wolf had bitten him. And Mother, no matter what you say, Jared _is_ good for me, and he's all I deserve."

"Anna, he's poor…"

"Aren't we all?"

"He's a woodsman, they don't make much. Anna, you can do better than him. You could marry…"

"You would have me marry someone I don't know and don't love over someone I do? You would wish that on me?" I turned to face her.

She was about to answer when the door slammed, making the both of us jump. "What's going on here?" Father roared. "What is the arguing about?"

"We were having a nice talk about Jared, that's all," Mother said sweetly, kissing my father on the cheek. I walked away, towards the ladder that led to my bedroom. I sat on the small cot, thinking.

No one ever slept on full moon nights. They were always too terrified. Everyone had a silver knife or crossbow hidden in their room, so if it was needed, they could defend themselves against the fierce wolf that had killed so many of us in Chernobog. To protect us, my parents had given Jessica, Wesley, and I the upstairs, to either hide us or protect us from the wolf. I knew that it wouldn't do much, though. Some had seen the wolf, saying it was two or three times as large as a normal one. It could leap up to us in no time.

I saw the sun go down. I hurried to the corner of the room, knife in my hand. The blade, like most others, was pure silver. I clutched it so hard that my knuckles turned white. I was terrified of this night above all others. I had a strange feeling that something terrible was going to happen tonight.

_No, that's silly_, I told myself. _It's a full moon. Someone might, or probably, will die. That's what's terrible._

My eyelids drooped. I was exhausted from trying to win a fight against Jared. They fell until all I saw was a sliver of silvery light.

Behind my eyelids I saw the image of a big, black wolf with yellow eyes and dilated pupils, and saw a familiar glimmer of hatred flash through them.

_The Wolf:_

It stalked towards the little boy. He shouldn't be out. Why hadn't his parents or sisters protected him? But did it matter now? It was ready for the kill. It was so hungry…nothing could stop him. He ached to be able to see the family's faces when they discovered their dead toddler.

It took a step towards him, pain flashing through it when he saw the familiar dark brown hair. But no, it told itself. It fed from the life of the humans, not off flesh. Fed from the fear of the victim, the smell of the blood.

The little boy obviously had no idea that he was going to die. He giggled and clapped his hands together, taking a step towards it.

_Be quiet, you ignorant child!_ The wolf thought to itself. It wasn't going to wait any longer.

It lunged for the boy as it saw the younger sister speeding towards it.

_Anna:_

I knew it was stupid and useless, but I had to try. "Wesley!" I cried, running towards where he stood unaware of the danger he was in. The wolf jumped forward, it's paw on Wesley's chest, teeth at his throat.

I heard a ripping and saw blood leak from the unmoving child's throat. I kept running, readying myself to throw the dagger. The wolf was dangerously fast as it sped up to me. I froze, waiting for the death bite that would send me to wherever my little toddler brother was now.

I stared at the wolf's eyes. They were eerie yellow, giant pupils nearly filling them. They were hard, but through them I thought I saw a flicker of remembrance.

Whoever this wolf was, they knew me.

And it a flash it was gone, a piercing howl echoing through the night. The wolf was gone, and my baby brother was dead.

I dropped my knife and ran to Wesley's body, flinging myself down beside him. His chest didn't move, and there was a gaping hole in his tiny throat where blood was pouring out.

I felt tears dripping down my cheeks. "Wesley!" I shook him, but still no movement. "Help!" I sobbed. People flooded out of their houses, Mother, Father, and Jessica hurrying out to see who the casualty was. Mother screamed. Father stood with his arms around her, unable to break his away from the bloody scene. Jessica ran and flung herself down on Wesley's other side.

"Wesley!" she was sobbing with me now. "How could this happen?"

"Wesley…Wesley…Wesley…" my sobs were endless echoes of his name. People were silent, some crying, some praying for our young brother, who's life was cut short by so many years.

I felt someone dragging me up, and saw Jessica being pulled up too. She was screaming and crying uncontrollably.

The sun was coming up now, and I could see that it was John holding onto Jessica while she screamed and sobbed. I turned to see who was holding me.

I turned and flung my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, Jared, why would the wolf kill him? Why would he kill such a little boy? Who here would do such an awful thing, even as a monster?"

I looked up into his calming eyes, seeing they were filled with sorrow. "I don't know," he whispered. "I just don't know." His arms tightened around me.

"But why didn't he kill me, too? He had the chance. But he just stared at me and ran away. Why? He can ruthlessly kill a two year old, but not even hurt a seventeen year old?" I clung to him. Jared was the only thing I was sure of anymore, the only thing I knew was right.

Obviously trying to cheer me up—but it didn't work—he answered. "Maybe he thought you were too pretty."

"Oh, Jared. How will things ever be okay again? Now, the only thing I know is right and good is you. Don't ever leave me. Oh, don't ever leave me." I was crying into him so much that his deep black shirt was wet with my tears.

He put a hand on the back of my head, petting down my hair. "I won't," he murmered in my ear. "I'll never leave you. Never."

I was crying to hard to answer.

Father Joseph and two of his Elders walked to where my brother's tiny body lay. The Elders rolled Wesley's body onto a piece of wood and picked it up. They went back to the church, while Father Joseph stayed.

"What happened here," he started, his deep voice echoing everywhere. "Was tragic. Never has the wolf taken such a young child. We will let this poor family grieve in their own way, and we will mourn Wesley deeply. But we know that he is now in God's glorious kingdom of Heaven, while the creature that did this to him will burn in hell for eternity."

Father Joseph turned and walked away, towards the church. During his speech, Jared's arms had felt rigid and hard against me. But I had known him since I was seven, and he had been with me when Wesley was born. Of course this would affect him, too. Especially after losing his father only weeks ago.

I wiped a tear away from my eye, trying not to look at the blood stain that had come from my brother. I look back up at Jared, his hard, guarded face, and touched his cheek affectionately. He sighed and looked down at me.

"I'm so sorry…for what happened to…Wesley," he told me hesitantly.

I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault. You aren't the demon who killed him, I know that. But thank you. If you weren't here now, I feel like I would be going crazy." I relaxed in his arms, and he kissed my forehead.

"If you ever need anything, you know I'm here, Anna," he whispered in my ear. I nodded. He helped me towards the church, where the rest of my family already was, including John. He let me go. "My mother needs help. She wants to secure the house more. I'll be back, if you'd like, as soon as possible."

"I would like you to," I said softly. He bent and kissed my hand before walking back to his house. I turned back to Mother and Father. Jessica and John were in a deep conversation. I spoke only to my parents. "I saw it. The wolf."

My Mother drew in a deep breath. "Did it see you?"

"Yes."

"Did it attack you?" Father was already checked my arms and neck for any injuries.

I pushed his hands away. "No. The wolf…it didn't do anything. That's what scares me the most.

Two: Mourning

Mother gasped. Father stared. "Did nothing?" he asked. "Why are you scared? You're alive! It didn't bite you, you're human! Why then are you scared?"

Jessica and John were listening now. My face reddened as I wished I had said nothing. I wished they had reacted easier, like Jared had. Of course, Jared was the only one I knew I could count on anymore.

"I-I don't know. I feel like…Like he'll come for me again, realizing I knew too much. I don't know anything, though. They eyes…they're different. Yellow."

"Of course its eyes are yellow, Anna, it's a wolf," Jessica said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"But it _recognized _me, Jessica! I swear that when it saw me, it knew who I was! It could find me, and kill me, too!"

I felt the panic welling up in my chest, about to make me burst. More tears of anger, hatred, and fear threatened to spill over my cheeks. This thing…this…wolf…had taken my little brother's life. It wasn't going to take anyone else from my family, or me.

I thought of someone who didn't know of Wesley's death yet. I turned to Father. "It is now bright outside. We need to tell Grandmother. I'll go."

Father and Mother nodded. "She needs to be here. Go now. Take your knife with you."

I nodded. I hurried past him, avoiding the patch of crimson blood still splattering the ground. I bent to pick up the gleaming knife, and noticed the blood drenching my sleeping gown. I felt like I was about to gag, hurrying inside. I didn't have time to change. I grabbed my cloak, as red as the blood on my gown. I pulled it over it, making sure the hood was up. I tucked the knife into a pocket on the inside of my cloak, tying my boots tightly.

I pulled my cloak tightly around myself and rushed out of the house, towards the trees. My grandmother, too upset to continue living here after my grandfather was killed, had moved deep in the forest. The wolf never attacked out there. She figured that it was because the wolf liked the thrill of killing its neighbors.

I kept a hand close to my dagger, always ready in case I saw something. I rushed through the trees, relieved when I finally saw the old cottage my grandmother lived in. I rushed up to find her sitting in a chair, her already wrinkled face lined with worry.

When she saw me, she hurried down the steps, running to me and holding me tight.

"Anna! What had happened? I heard crying." She held me away from her, hands on my shoulders, looking at my bloodied gown. "What happened? Have you been hurt?"

"No…no…Grandmother…it's…it's…the wolf…it killed…" I choked up, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"What? Is it Lucinda? Henry? Jessica? Who?" She named my mother, father, and sister. But she left out the one.

"No…it's Wesley. He's…he's…_dead_." I let out a sob, and she joined me, holding me close in her arms.

"How could a wolf kill a small two year old? How could someone be so…ruthless?" she sobbed.

"I saw it happen," I sniffed. "It didn't even hesitate. I tired to stop it, but as soon as it saw me, it…" I stopped. "But it didn't try to hurt me. It started at me…it knew me, yet it did nothing and ran away."

Grandmother stared at me. "This…this could be bad, Anna. It could find you, kill you, too. I can't lose you, Anna. Anna, you have to be careful. Every twenty years, a moon will stay full for thirty days after the harvest moon. It means…every night a human in Chernobog will transform from mortal to beast. Any night, it could take you!"

I began sobbing harder, crying into her shoulder. "Grandmother, I'm scared. Do you think…do you think I could stay here with you? It never seems to attack anywhere near here."

"Oh, baby, the closer you are to more people, the safer you will be. Don't cry, Anna, I'm sure your father won't let anything happen to you," she held my head to her chest. "Come, now. We must get back to the church. Oh, I just can't believe something this bad could ever happen. No one in our family has been killed since…since…Vernon."

I could tell she was lying, trying to comfort me, telling me that I'll be safe. The only thing that could have made me feel safe now was Jared's arms around me, holding me tight.

"Oh, dear, Anna, you need new clothes. Come, come with me. I have a gown I was saving for Yule. But you need it now."

She pulled me inside the cottage and hurried into her room, opening a trunk and pulling out a pale blue gown, a black sash across the waist.

I touched the gown, sighing. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Grandmother." She handed it to me.

"We all need something good to happen after that terrible incident earlier." She left the room to let me change.

When I came out, still wearing my cloak, Grandmother gasped. "Oh, you're just so beautiful. It matches your eyes perfectly."

The fabric was soft, though I could tell my grandmother had sewn it. The fit my body perfectly, and was the exact height.

"Thank you," I murmered again.

As we were walking back to our small village, Grandmother said something sudden. "How is Jared handling this? After his father's death and I know he was quite close to Wesley, also. He must be devastated."

I didn't know how to answer. "He…he was there for me, after it happened. He left as soon as we got to the church, because his mother is still so terrified of the wolf. I think he is sad about Wesley, too. He isn't one to show sadness much, though. He is too tough for that, I believe. But he will be here for me, I know it."

"Of course I will be," Jared's voice came from behind me as I felt his strong arms fasten around me. He nodded at my grandmother. "Miss Sylvia."

She nodded back. "Jared. How are you?"

His arms tightened around me before he answered. "I'm holding up."

"And your poor mother?"

"She's…doing well, I suppose, considering…" he trailed off.

"Well, thank you for being here for my granddaughter. I should hope that nothing happens to her with you here." It almost seemed like my grandmother was glaring at Jared, and it looked like he returned it.

"That wolf won't hurt Anna while I'm around." He sounded stern and unlike himself.

"Well, you never know. That wolf isn't how they normally are while in the form of the beast, are they?"

It sounded almost as if Grandmother was suggesting that _Jared_ was the wolf. But that was impossible. He was by me mere minutes after I had seen it.

"You never know, Miss Sylvia. And you never know who you can trust." He moved his arm to pull me to his body by my waist, holding me there. I clutched his arm. Grandmother shot one last glance at Jared before hurrying towards the church, where my parents and sister still stood and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Jared. "She can be protective, and losing Wesley doesn't make it any easier. But she's a kind woman, really." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"She is only looking out for you, Anna. I know she is a kind woman." He kissed the top of my head. "I know it looks awful, but things will get better. I promise they will."

"But Jared, Grandmother told me that for thirty days…it will be a full moon for thirty days. If someone is killed every night, then thirty people will have died. Everyone knows we barely have fifty citizens. Thirty people…can you imagine it, Jared? One of us, pretending to be human…deceiving everyone…then killing thirty people? It's already gotten Wesley. I won't be able to stand it if it kills someone from my family, or…or you. If it got you, I would _die_."

He held me close to him. "Don't worry, Anna. He won't get me, I'm sure of it. I know he won't kill you either. As I already said, you are far too pretty."

I laughed weakly, burying my face in his chest. "I suppose I have to go back to the church. I'll be expected to stand with my family. Would you come?"

He shook his head quickly. "You need time with your family. I know I promised that I would come back, and I will later, but now your family needs to grieve."

I put a cold hand on his cheek, and he closed his eyes, sighing. "Your part of the family, too, Jared, as much as I am. You've been here for us for ten years. You're family."

"No, Anna. Go, be with your family." He kissed my forehead before pushing my shoulder lightly towards the church. I hesitated slightly before doing as he said, heading towards the crowd of people at the front.

I saw Grandmother talking to my parents intensely. I heard my name and stopped, listening. I knew it was wrong, but I was curious.

"…I don't trust that boy, Jared. He's got Anna believing his good, but I sense something bad about him. I'm not saying he's the beast, but watch his closer. Watch his every move. And try to keep Anna away from him; he's not good for her. Promise me, Lucinda, Henry."

I stared at them. No, Jared _was_ good for me, there was nothing bad about him, and he wasn't the wolf!

Mother noticed me first. She took a step in my direction, her eyes wide and filled with fresh tears. I took a step away, shaking my head. Father and Grandmother looked up, too. Father's face was hard and guarded as he covered the space between us in four long strides. He held onto my shoulders.

"Anna, listen to me, listen to me closely. Stay away from that boy, Jared. At least for a while. We've just lost Wesley; we can't lose you, too." He looked long and hard at my face.

I shook my head, avoiding his eyes. "No," I whispered. "You can't…make me. Jared is part of me, and always will be. I need him, now more than ever."

I could sense that he wanted to hit me, but I knew he couldn't. Had Wesley not been killed, I knew he would have. But the thought of inflicting pain on one child after losing another was too much for him. All he did was take a deep breath.

"Anna, I am your father. You listen to me. Just for a while, okay? Keep away from him for a while."

"Father, I need him." I felt tears stinging my eyes as I spoke, my voice cracking. "And he needs me."

"A week," he begged. "For a week, while we grieve for Wesley. Just seven days."

"For all seven days I would be lost!" Losing my internal battle, a tear dripped down my cheek.

"Anna, damn you, you will listen to me! I am your father! What I tell you, you will do, understand?"

I stood up straighter and hardened my face. As I started to say, "No," a voice interrupted me.

"She understands, Mister Henry. Seven days," Jared said in a soft voice from behind. I turned to face him, my face now a mask of horror.

"No, Jared! Jared, I need you, especially now! Don't do this, don't…" I couldn't speak through my tears. I was angry, upset, mourning, and confused.

"Ah, you see, Anna, even Jared understands. Good son, Jared. Thank you." Father grabbed my shoulder, but I yanked it away, going to grab Jared's arms.

"Jared, what are you doing? They may say seven days, but soon it will be fourteen, then thirty. Before you would even know it, I won't be allowed to see you and I'll be married off to a man that I don't love!" I was nearly hyperventilating with panic. "Please, Jared—"

One big hand covered my mouth, cutting the flow of my panicked words. He used his other hand to put a finger against his own mouth, motioning me to be silent. I knew why. People were staring at us with wide eyes and disapproving looks.

"Shhhh, Anna. It won't come to that. I promise." Then he leaned in closer and his voice became a whisper barley I could hear. "If it were not a full moon, I would ask you to meet me tonight."

I smiled weakly through my tears. Jared was someone who took risks like that. It was one reason I loved him so.

I threw my arms around his neck, knowing it would be the last time I did in a week, possibly more. In his own ear, I spoke quietly. "I'll miss you, very much. Even if it is only for a week, I will miss you."

"I will miss you, also." He replied, kissing my cheek softly. I wanted to cling to him, never letting go. He was a source of comfort through everything that had happened. I didn't know how to live without him.

Father yanked me away, pulling me back to the church with him. I turned around, but Jared was gone. It was strange how he could disappear so quickly. But there were a lot of people out today. Perhaps that was why.

He stopped when I was next to Mother and Jessica. John was still with her, whispering softly in her ear. Her face looked so much older than twenty. Her expression was blank and her skin red and blotchy from crying.

A man in black parted from the crowd. Before looking at his face, I had hoped it was Jared. But it wasn't.

He was young, perhaps eighteen. _Oh, I know him. His name is…Geoffrey? No…George, _I thought to myself as he continued towards us.

He stopped in front of me. "Anna, I'm so sorry."

Three: Preferred

I cleared my throat. "Thank you." I looked down. I didn't want to meet his eyes. He was someone Mother and Father would prefer I spend my time with. His family was wealthier than most, his father related to the original settlers of Chernobog.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is George. It's a tragedy, the wolf taking such a young life."

"Yes." Why was he trying to make conversation?

"Would you…would you like to take a walk?" he asked, his pale face glowing a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

I started to shake my head, but Father interrupted. "Of course she would. Anna?"

"I-I-I…" What excuse could I make?

"Anna, go!" she shoved my shoulder, and I stumbled, nearly falling into George, but stopping before I touched him. I shot a hateful glance back at Father before standing beside George.

"Shall we go now?" I very nearly hissed. George didn't hesitate, taking my elbow softly. I instinctively flinched away from his touch.

"Sorry," he murmered. I straightened up. "I…I never met to eavesdrop, but…I heard your father ban you from seeing Jared." He finished in a rush as I glared at him.

"My father banned me from nothing, George. He thought it best that Jared and I didn't see each other for several days, because of everything that has happened lately." My tone was unkind and unfriendly. He looked hurt. "I'm…sorry. I suppose I'm stressed and upset from Wesley's death."

"I would be concerned if you were not. But…why Jared?" he looked down at me slightly, through the corner of his eye. I looked forward.

"What do you mean?" I kept my feet steady, hands behind my back, and my eyes avoiding his.

"When you decided to love someone—a man—why did you choose Jared? He can't give you anything, and what do you know about him, really?"

I gave him a sharp look. "What are you inferring, George? Jared can give me more than money. I've known him for ten years. I know everything about him. _What are you inferring_?"

He looked forward, avoiding my lethal gaze. "He just seems so…secretive. He's not a rich man. You could easily get into financial troubles…"

"Perhaps he seems so secretive because people like you and my parents won't stop judging him on his lack of riches!"

He stopped in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. I glared at him. "Anna, if you chose _me_, I could give you anything you wanted. A nice house, no worries about money. No secrets. I could make you _happy_!"

I shoved him away. "I would only be happy with a man I loved, and I love _Jared_. I'm sorry, George, but nothing would ever change that."

His eyes fell down to the ground, downcast and upset. "You could…learn to love another."

I put a hand on his shoulder softly. "But, George, I would never love another the way I love Jared."

"But Anna, you have to consider who would be better for you; Jared or me. Because I…I _love_ you, Anna."

I stared at him with a blank expression on my face before pulling away from him, stumbling a few steps away. "I need to go. Now."

"Wait, Anna!" he cried, reaching for my arm. I pulled away, out of his line of reach. I bolted, heading straight for my house. I was barely aware of my red cloak billowing out behind me as I ran. I dodged the bloody gravel as I ran inside, climbing up the ladder without any thought besides one: I had to get away from George.

I crawled onto my small cot, pulling the think blanket around my shoulders. I absently took the silver dagger from my pocket and looked at my reflection.

I started to sob uncontrollably. If I had thrown the dagger at the wolf, Wesley might still be alive. If I had been brave and not simply ignorant, Wesley might still be alive. I might as well been the one to let him out, I felt so responsible for my infant brother's death.

I remembered the look the wolf had given me, as if it had known who I was, and left me alive because it simply didn't want me dead. Could a wolf have such feelings as this?

_The Wolf:_

It felt terrible. If it was not in its human form, it knew it would not. It had killed an innocent human child, a baby. And it had allowed itself to comfort her? The beautiful one it simply could not kill or hurt? The child's sister? It knew the name, and it was the sound of glorious trumpets that went through its mind or was spoken from any tongue.

_Anna._

Her face had been so terrified and devastated when it had killed her brother. It had affected it so much worse than the other members of the family. But why was this? While in the form of a human, it had feelings. And now its feelings were hurt. For the next thirty nights, the nights of the Ever Moon, it would transform from man to beast, a beast no one could love.

A beast even _she_ could not love.

Was this why it felt hurt, because the mortal girl, the mortal woman, named Anna, didn't love it? Because she called it a beast, because she hated it perhaps more than others? Because she would as soon as kill it than ever see it again. Perhaps.

_But I _love_ you, Anna._

_Anna:_

"I want it dead," I whispered to myself. "That…monster, which killed him. I want him _dead_!"

But how was I, a small girl, to kill such a large, vicious beast by myself? I laughed weakly at myself for being so naïve. "But I'm not alone. Everyone wants him dead. As soon as I see Jared, I'll…I'll ask him if he'll help me. I know he will, though. Because he hates it as I do. Everyone here does. Perhaps even the wolf itself hates for what it is." After the last sentence, I shook my head. "If it was ashamed, it would have exposed itself such a long time ago."

I heard light footsteps on the latter a second before I saw Jessica's face. It was etched with lines of worry, confusion, and loss. She climbed up and put her arms around me, squeezing me slightly.

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna," she crooned. "Whatever is the matter, Anna?" She squeezed me again.

"It's George," I sniffed. "He told me…he said…he loves me." My voice was strained and choked.

Now she was even more confused. "Well, Anna, isn't that good? George is a very rich man, close to your age, also."

"But, Jessica, don't you see? I don't care for his riches, his looks, or however close he is to my age. I love Jared, only him." I let my brown hair fall over my face as tears dripped off my cheeks.

"But, Anna, honey, Jared is nearly three years older, barely any riches at all, and no one really knows too much about him. Wouldn't you rather marry George?"

I slammed my fist down on the cot, making her jump. "I don't care!" I shrieked. "I'd rather marry a man who has no money but I love than marry a man who has riches but I detest! I don't care that Jared is older, and neither does he! He is part of me! Why can no one accept it?" The tears were flowing fast and hot down my face as I tried to convince at least one member of my family that Jared and I were perfect.

"Anna…" she paused. "I suppose you are right. If I didn't love John, I would feel the same way. You really do love him, don't you? Jared?"

I sniffed, wiping a tear from my face. "I always have, since I was old enough to love. He's part of me," I repeated.

She patted my arm. "But it may be hard…convincing Mother and Father to let you wed Jared instead of George, especially since he has shown interest…"

"I don't care how hard it is! I'll do anything, anything, to be with him. He is worth it."

"Just be sure he's what you want before you do anything stupid, alright?" She squeezed me one last time before climbing back down the latter.

I took the dagger I was still holding and plunged it into the ground. "Something so beautiful is also something so deadly."

I followed my sister down the latter, but didn't follow her out of the house. I didn't want to see George. I ached only to be held in one man's arms, a man I wouldn't see for seven days.

I had never realized how much I needed Jared until he had been thrust away from me. Away from my life for so long after something so terrible. I walked to the window to see Jared looking at me. I smiled weakly.

"I loved you," I whispered. He returned my small smile, nodding curtly. I saw him mouth the words, "I love you, too."

I smiled a little wider, putting my hand on the side of the window, staring out longingly at Jared. I wished I could cross the barrier between us.

Then it came to me; why couldn't I? My family was at the church, and it was empty.

I looked back up. Jared was still there. "Wait," I whispered. He looked confused, but he nodded anyways. I opened the door, flinching when it creaked. I stepped out cautiously before running across the dirt to him.

His arms instinctively wrapped his arms around me, his hand on the back of my head. I buried myself in his scent, holding him tightly to me.

"Anna," he whispered. "I don't think you are obeying your father at the moment." He laughed weakly, still holding me.

"I don't care," I breathed. "I can't live without you." I pulled away slightly, lifting my head to meet his eyes. They were filled with sorrow, joy, and…guilt?

He tucked a strand of brown hair behind my ear. Then he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. We melted together, one person in that instant. I curled my fingers in his hair, clinging to him.

"We don't have to be apart for seven days," I said softly. "We could meet, in secret. In the forest. At night. Anything. Anything for you." I kissed his cheek.

He gazed at me in surprise. "No. No, Anna. In secret, if it's what you want. In the forest, if that's what you need. But not at night. Not in during the Ever Moon. Not when you could be attacked at any moment by the wolf."

"It won't hurt me," I pressed. For a moment I thought I saw a flash of hurt go through Jared's eyes. "It's had the chance, but I'm alive and human. Please, Jared."

He stared into my eyes. "Why do you call the wolf an it? The wolf becomes man when he's not beast. Why it?"

I cocked my head sideways at him. "No mere man would ruthlessly slaughter a baby."

"But Anna, assume that the wolf doesn't remember who it is during the time as an animal. Would he still deserve to be called an it?"

"Why are you defending it?" I asked. "It murdered Wesley and countless others. Why defend it?"

"I just believe that it's possible he has feelings, too. But still no, not at night, Anna." He returned to the earlier subject. "Anything but night."

"Sunset, then. It takes half an hour for the moon to rise. Sunset."

He sighed. "Sunset. But inside before the moon rises. I won't take any chance of you being hurt because of me."

I kissed his cheek and hugged him a last time. "Tonight, at sunset, and for the rest of the week."

"If it makes you happy, Anna." He stroked my cheek.

I smiled. "It does. I will see you soon, alright?"

"Alright." He smiled back.

I turned around, running into one of my friends, Julie. Her black hair curled in the wind.

"Anna?" she asked. "Come on."

I turned back. As usual, Jared was gone. I looked back at Julie. "Where are we going?"

She smiled slyly. "To talk about your evil plans."

I smiled back. "You heard?"

"Oh, yes." Her face hardened. "But Jared is right. You should be out while the moon is in the sky. The wolf could get you."

"I know, Julie. I know."

Her face returned to joy as she smiled. "So, why are you and Jared meeting in secret? Does your family not approve?"

I sighed. "My family would rather I married George. But, because of Wesley…" I choked back tears. "My father told us to…separate for a week."

"You have always been such a rebel, Anna." She hugged me tightly. "But what if you get caught?"

"As I have been saying all day, I do not care. Jared is mine and I am his. That is all. I won't wed someone else, because I love Jared."

"Oh, the rebel is persistent, too. Well, don't fear, Anna, I'll keep your little secret. What are friends for?"

"Thank you, Julie.

Four: Moonlight

I looked around the corner. No one was there. I pulled my red hood over my head and dashed into the cover of the forest.

I peeked around another tree, seeing Jared standing a few feet back, in the denser area of trees. I moved towards him, glad to see his face. It was the forth night of the meetings, and no one had yet caught. His face was anxious and worried, but he managed to smile as he saw me.

I hugged him tightly as I breathed in his earthy scent. I took his hand as I kissed him softly.

With my other hand, I smoothed the worry lines on his face. "Stop stressing," I whispered. "No one will find out."

He smiled back, but I could still the worry in his eyes. We clasped hands and walked deeper into the forest, settling on a hill to watch the sunset. I curled up by his side, my head on his chest, still holding tightly to his hand.

My eyelids began fluttering. They closed as the sun set, leaving us in the dark. But it didn't matter. I was asleep.

When I awoke, Jared was gone. I was alone. I staggered to my feet. "Jared!" I called, not caring if anyone heard. It was still dark. Night. And the full moon was high in the sky.

My heart began pounding with panic and fear. "Jared!" I cried again. There was an answer.

A low, deep growling. I whirled around.

There is was, black as the night sky, eerie yellow eyes. The wolf. It stalked forward. I stumbled back.

"No, please," I gasped. "Please."

Before it lunged at me, I heard it rumbled one word.

"Anna."

I screamed.

I jolted upright. I was sweating in the night chill. I was sitting where Jared and I had been. Except, like my nightmare, Jared was gone.

I didn't call his name. I just stood up, pulling my hood over my head, wrapping my cloak tight around me.

Without the light, I didn't know where to go. I was scared. Why had Jared just left me there, unprotected, on a full moon? Why had he gone away?

Unless the wolf had gotten him already.

That made my heart pound harder, blood pulsing in my ears as I tried to find my way home. I stepped over a root, finding a large tree I thought looked familiar, but when I looked further, it just led deeper into the forest.

If I screamed, the wolf could hear and it could find me. But if I didn't, I may never find my way home.

I decided to scream. "Jared! Hello? Anyone?" I cried, but the reply I got was crickets chirping and silence. I groaned in frustration.

A terrible image passed through my mind suddenly; the wolf, its teeth dripping blood, standing over Jared's dead body. I let out a small sob.

As I passed the next tree, a shadow moved.

My scream was frozen in my throat as the wolf emerged from the shadows, yellow eyes sparkling.

I stared at it, and it stared at me. I fumbled for my knife before I realized that it was stuck in the floor by my cot.

But it didn't lunge, didn't stalk, and didn't growl. Instead, its eyes took on the look of remembrance as they widened. It took a small step towards me, and I shrank back slightly.

Hurt echoed off of its eyes.

I widened my eyes and straightened out. This thing…the wolf…it didn't want to kill me. It was hurt that I was scared of it.

Despite my best thoughts, I took a step towards it and reached out a hesitant hand.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" I whispered.

It huffed shook its head.

_ The Wolf:_

It had been returning to the forest when it heard her calling.

"Jared! Hello? Anyone?" Anna had called.

Instinctively, it ran towards her, thinking only one thing; Anna was hurt, or Anna was lost.

It heard her searching through the trees, nearly sobbing, and it could sense the panic she was feeling. It walked around the tree and came face to face with her. She was so beautiful it almost hurt it.

She was frightened of it, it could tell. Her eyes were wide with fear as she saw it. When it took a step forward, wanting to help, she flinched away.

Pain shot through it. She hated it, just like everyone else. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she took a step forward, extending a hand.

Her voice was soft as she spoke. "You won't hurt me, will you?"

_Anna:_

It didn't bite my hand or even move towards me. It turned around and began walking away. It stopped and looked back at me before continuing.

It wanted me to follow it.

I shrugged and took a step after it, wishing I had my knife. But I followed it anyways. Soon the trees were thinning and I saw the town.

And someone was on the ground. Surrounded by blood.

I took off running, trying to see who the monster had murdered this time. I was ahead of the wolf now, but it was following me still

"Oh, no," I cried, whirling to face the wolf. Tears flooded my eyes and poured down my face. "You did this, didn't you?" I asked, nearly yelling. It bowed its head. "Do you hate me? Do you wish to see me suffer? Do you wish me to hate you? Congratulations, because I do!"

The wolf looked hurt as it dashed away faster than any normal wolf could. I turned back to the bloody body.

I looked at the deep scratches on her face and neck. In her hand was a knife, also soaked in blood. But it didn't look human. Darker red, almost. She must have cut it before it had killed her.

"Oh, Jessie," I sobbed. "Why were you outside? Why?" I clutched her cold hand to me chest. My sister was dead. My brother was dead. I didn't know where Jared was. And I had allowed myself to feel pity for the wolf.

"Help!" I shrieked. "Dead! She's dead!"

And, just like last time, people flooded out of their house. But unlike Wesley's murder, there was no Jessica sobbing beside me, because she was the one I was sobbing over. There would be no John no comfort her, because there was no Jessica to comfort. But where was Jared?

Mother was again sobbing uncontrollably, Father hard-faced as ever. People sobbed, and I made out John's distinctive cry over them all.

Someone tried to stand me up. George.

I stumbled away from him numbly, muttering, "Jared. Where's Jared? I need to find him. Where is he?" I was too stunned by the loss that I couldn't think of anything else.

I finally found him. He was limping towards the crowd, a sad look on his face. He stumbled, and his face twisted in pain. I ran to him, and as he saw me his face was a mask of grief and hurt.

"Anna, I'm so sorry," he said, but he was blocked, as if he had built a wall. I didn't understand.

"Where were you? I woke up, and you were gone. I was so worried. What happened to you?" through my sorrow, my words were a mumble and blur.

He shook his head. "I…I saw it. The wolf. I saw Jessica, too. I tried to help her, but the wolf scratched me and I fell. I couldn't save her. I'm so sorry, Anna. I crawled back to my house. I'm sorry I left though. If you had gotten hurt…" his face twisted in pain again.

I felt tears leaking down my cheeks as I held him tight. "Oh, Jared. I'm glad he didn't bite you. But I'm sorry you got hurt. Don't scare me like that again. I thought you had been attacked."

He cocked his head, smiling weakly. "He? I thought the wolf was an it."

I looked down. "Before I saw what he did to Jessica, I was lost. I couldn't find my way back. He helped me. And when I saw Jessica…" I swallowed. "He looked sorry."

He nodded. It was almost daybreak. His feelings must have been coming back to him by then."

"Why was she out here?" I asked, helping him limp over to sit on the stairs of a house.

"I heard her…she was out looking for…you. I suppose when you didn't come home, she was worried."

"Oh, Jessica! She died because of me! Oh, oh, oh…." I put my head in my hands, accidentally bumping Jared's injured leg. He let out a moan of pain. "I'm sorry! Here, let me see it."

Suddenly he moved his leg away. "No. I'm fine." He put his arms around me. "It wasn't your fault. If anything, it's mine." He didn't supply a reason; just that he thought it was his fault.

"You couldn't have saved her," I whispered. "Nothing could have. But she may have scratched him. Perhaps we can tell who it is by that." I looked up at him hopefully.

He seemed to pale at the idea before shaking his head. "My father…he studied werewolves. They heal fast. By now any scratch she gave him would have completely healed, at the most he'll have a small, average-looking scar."

I frowned. "If this wolf had any conscience, he would have turned himself in already." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps he wishes to live."

"After all the lives he had taken, perhaps he doesn't deserve to." My voice was cold and as sharp as a blade. He looked down at these words, as if hurt by them.

I had never realized how much Jared cared for life, any life. His outer look was so hard and tough that I was surprised.

I put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. I stared at him. He stood up, shaking slightly.

"I need to go," he said, at the same time that Father Joseph called out, "Everyone must come and cut themselves."

We all stared at him.

"This poor child cut her murderer; we have a sample of the blood color. Line up and we shall prick you slightly. Anyone who has the same color of the blood will be watched carefully these next nights."

I stood up and walked towards Father Joseph. Jared followed close behind. What had I said that had upset him so?

We stood straight in a line as one of the Elders went through the line, pricking each of the people with a dagger.

He came to me, and I clenched my fist as he pricked me, trying to lessen the pain. A drop of scarlet blood dripped out. The Elder nodded, smiled, and moved on. I had seen him do the same to everyone else.

He moved to Jared, who stuck out his arm, unafraid of the prick of pain that was coming. His blood color matched mine. I relaxed, and so did he. I smiled, and he returned it, but it was tight and strained.

In the end, no one had a blood color that matched the color of the blood on the dagger. Everyone was free for now.

I looked at Jared, a small smile on my lips, but he would not even look at me. I touched his arm. He relaxed at my touch, but jerked away as soon as he realized what I was doing.

"Jared, what's wrong? Have I done something bad?" I asked, my voice low.

"No. But…for your…safety…no more meetings. Live out the time in your own way, and I shall do the same."

"But Jared, now that Jessica's…gone…I'll need you so much."

He whirled around and cragged my shoulders. "Anna, you need to _forget_ about me. I'm no good for you. Marry George. He'll make you happier."

He pushed me away and I stared at him, stunned. People stared. He began to walk away. The sight brought tears to my eyes.

"Don't you dare walk away, Jared!" I screamed at his retreating back. I took a few steps towards him. "Jared!" Tears flowed down my cheeks as I screamed. "Jared, come back here!"

But he didn't turn around or even flinch.

I was completely and utterly alone as I stood in the middle of a crowd that stared at me as I cried for more than one loss I had just suffered.

Five: Lost

Julie ran up and put her arms around me, holding me as I cried. Once, it had been Jared doing that. But now he was gone. He had left, and it was worse than losing any family member.

"Julie, oh, Julie, how could he leave me? This wolf, it's tearing us apart." The tears dripped off my cheeks and fell onto my hood.

"Anna, sweet, give him some time. He'll come back, I know it. Who knows what the wolf has up its sleeve?" she replied bitterly.

_The Wolf:_

Two. Two of her siblings he had killed. He was terrible. He felt worse. His human emotions were crowding his mind as he punched the wall, leaving a hole in it.

"Dammit," he spit. There was a knock on the door. "Anna?" he wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn't her. He could see her through part of an open window where she stood and cried.

It was in fact another maiden.

"I want to speak to you, but I'm not giving you a choice to listen. I'm going to treat you as the animal you are." Her words were ice cold and sharp. "Anna has suffered two great losses lately. Two losses because of you. Lay off her. I swear on my life, if you kill another person she cares about, including me or Jared, I will tell the entire town who you are. And I'm not the only one who knows, so killing me would make it worse for you. I'm even considering telling Anna, and you and I both know she would never look at you again. She would more likely kill you herself."

In a motion too fast for a normal human, he crossed the room and had one arm locking her own arms to her side, and one hand holding a knife to her throat.

"Her own sister tried to kill me, knowing perfectly well who I was!" he hissed. He knew his eyes were flashing yellow, as they did when he was angry, but he didn't care. "I still have the scar. But everyone believes the wolf attacked me as I tried to safe her. But I could give you your own scar. Right here."

He moved the knife down and slashed through her dress, creating a thin line. Blood began trickling down her leg.

"That will make a nice scar, don't you think? Now listen here. If you so much as threaten me again, I'll kill you and Anna. You may not care about your own safety, but Anna's you care about, and you know I'm not bluffing."

"Oh, yes you are," she replied bitterly. "You wouldn't hurt a hair on Anna's head! You care for her too much!"

He stopped. There was no lie that could cover that truth. She laughed.

"You know you would give your own worthless life before letting her die. We all know it!"

"Does that matter? She hates me! What could a beast like me ever give a mortal like her?" the words flowed out of his mouth.

He dropped his arms from around her. She turned and faced him. "If you truly loved her, even though she can't return your love, you would tell her. Show that a dark beast like you has a heart."

_Anna:_

I sat on my bed, missing the look of my sister in the bed beside me. She now joined my brother in the afterlife, I supposed. I was the only one of my siblings left alive now. How could it be, that my sister and I, once happily sisters, was now gone, too? I wondered how John felt. He had truly loved my sister, and now she was gone. His fiancée, his betrothed, gone. My sister, my darling sister, gone.

And what of Jared? What had someone said to him that would make him say that to me? Make him leave me, even after I cried and begged? Jared was independent; he had rarely listened to his own father when he'd been alive. And to give me up to George, by his own free will? Never would the Jared I had known have done that.

"Anna, your father and I are going to the church. Come down and come with us."

I knew that they only didn't want to lose their last child. I had sat on my bed for hours, undisturbed. And now it was nearly dark. The wolf would come soon.

I didn't care if he killed me.

I clutched my dagger in my hand. I cared some, but most of my feelings were so numb that I didn't care.

I knew there was a chance I would be so disoriented that I might go out looking for the wolf. If I died, would Jared blame himself?

I thought back to the day Wesley had died. Jared had promised he would never leave me.

Here I was now, his promise broken beyond repair.

I wept into Julie's arms. "He _promised_!" I felt terrible, head pounding and stomach churning. "He said he wouldn't leave me, not now, not ever. He broke it! He broke his promise and left me!"

She combed my hair down. "Shhhh, Anna, everything will be alright. I know it will. Just give it time."

"I want him back! I _need_ him back!"

"No, no, darling. Calm down. You are only making yourself sick. Just sleep. You need to sleep."

"I can't sleep!" I whispered. "Not while I know that Jared hates me for a reason I just don't know!"

"He doesn't hate you, Anna. You know Jared could never hate you. But perhaps he's confused."

"No. He does," I breathed. I have to…talk to…him. I want to do it tonight."

Julie cried out soundlessly. "No! No, Anna, you have to promise you won't go looking for him tonight, or any night! Promise me, Anna!"

I looked at Julie's panicked expression. "Okay. Not at night."

I held my promise to Julie; I didn't go out at night. But for days, I avoided everyone except Julie, and I felt people's stares. I couldn't help wondering if they thought I was the wolf. I knew I wasn't though. But it seemed suspicious. I was always right there when my siblings had been murdered. I was always there, and the wolf never was.

But I knew the truth. I had seen the wolf myself, more than once. I knew I had to find this monster, this beast, before it was too late for someone else. Someone else I cared about.

I took a deep breath before I stepped outside in the blinding sunlight. I saw Jared hammering a board in place. As if he could feel my eyes on him, he turned and faced me. Without giving myself time to hesitate, I marched over to him.

"What is this?" I asked, shoving his shoulder back against the wall. "You giving me this treatment? I can't take it anymore!"

He put a hand on my lips. "I don't want to talk about it Anna."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the trees. "No. We are talking about it. And we're talking about it now!"

"No!" he pulled out of my grasp but I grabbed his arm again. "Anna, let go! Let go now!"

"No, Jared!" I pushed him farther back and against a tree. Speaking a little bit quieter, I whispered, "Jared, I love you. Can you please answer me?"

His face a mask of pain and anger and anguish, he shoved me against a tree, his hands tight around my arms.

"No, Anna!"

In his eyes, I saw a familiar flash of eerie yellow.

The wolf. His eerie yellow eyes staring at me intently. Now Jared's eyes flashed the same color as I gasped and tried to push him off of me.

"No!" I shrieked. "You're it! You're the…the wolf!"

I slipped out of his grasp and ran through the trees. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have not known?

I pushed through brush as I felt the salty tears run down my cheeks.

"Anna!" Jared called after me. He was close. Soon I felt his hand tighten around my wrist. "Anna, please!"

I sobbed as I tried to pull away. "You killed Wesley…You killed Jessica…So many others! How could you? How?"

I yanked out of his grasp and started running again. I never saw the root that ripped out of the ground.

I woke up, my head pounding. The sun was about to set. The wolf! The Ever Moon! I had to get home now!

"You're awake. Good. I have to get you home before the moon rises," Jared said from beside me. I looked at him.

"What happened, Jared? We both need to get home, though. The wolf…" I looked at his pained expression and my memories rushed back to me.

The wolf wouldn't hurt Jared…because _he_ was the wolf.

I scrambled up, leaning against the tree. I fumbled for my knife and stuck it at him, shaking. "Stay away from me."

He eyes the knife warily. "I'm not going to hurt you, Anna. Haven't I proven that enough already?"

I started to lower the knife, but still clutched it tightly. "Why haven't you killed me? I've been alone with you enough times."

"Because I don't want you dead." His face was soft as he reached for the knife slowly. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

The knife slid out of my hand and into his. He put it into his back pocket, and when he looked back at me I saw the little red trail that was burned into his skin where the silver had touched his bare skin.

Hesitantly, I reached out and untied his shirt. He was rigid as I did this, his eyes avoiding my face. His hard, chiseled stomach muscles were plain next to the angry red scar that disrupted the otherwise smooth, pale skin.

I traced it and he flinched. The scar was straight, the perfect size for a knife wound. "It's where she cut you," I whispered, looking back up at him. "But your blood didn't match."

"Werewolf blood is different from human blood. During the day, I am human, so my blood wouldn't match." He looked back at the red sun, setting in the dark sky quickly. "You should go."

I looked back towards the village. "When your father was attacked…" I started, but, pain in his eyes, he nodded.

"I did that. My father…he thought I was too distracted. By you. He was going to kill you. I attacked him. He was too much in pain to hide his eyes. I knew he would be killed."

Slowly, I reached up and cupped his face in my hand. "You killed your father to protect me?"

Jared nodded. "I would do anything to protect you, Anna." He looked away. "Even push you away, if that's what it took."

I stared at him. "That's why you left? To protect you?" I slapped his chest. "You are so stupid! I thought…"

He gave me a small smile. "You thought I didn't love you anymore? You thought I hated you? That's stupid, Anna."

I smiled and looked into his eyes. They were loosing their brown color and turning into the eerie yellow I was all too familiar with. He saw their reflection in my eyes.

"You need to go. Now." He turned away from me, covering his face. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the ripping sound.

When I opened my eyes, Jared was gone, the big black wolf standing in his place. He didn't even growl with me.

I reached out a hand and touched a silky ear. Jared's eyes closed and he leaned his head into my hand. I leaned down, onto my knees, and whispered, "You're beautiful."

His eyes opened and stared into mine. His snout leaned closer and he licked my cheek once. I laughed and kissed the side of his face. He laid down on the ground and put his head in his paws. I sat beside him, stroking his ears. The distraction would keep him from killing anyone tonight, I hoped.

I laid down next to him, curling my fingers in his soft black fur. It felt just like his hair when he was a human. "I love you," I said softly as I yawned. My eyes fluttered close as I fell into a peaceful sleep next to a giant wolf.

**Six: Trial**

I blinked. The morning light shined in my eyes as I turned over and yawned again. Jared's hand slowly caressed my face.

"You stayed," he whispered. I leaned closer and pressed my lips to his softly, thinking that, only yesterday, I had been terrified of him.

"You didn't think that I would actually listen to you for once, did you?" I asked, touching his nose.

"I think it will take a lot more to get you to do that," he flicked my nose in return. "You aren't scared anymore?"

"You won't hurt me. You showed me that."

"There she is!" someone shouted. I sat up, stunned. Jared sat up beside me, looking at who had spoken. It was…James...someone I didn't know very well. "The one who was with the wolf last night!"

My face paled and I looked at Jared as one of the Elders pulled me up and tied a rough rope around my wrists. I looked at Jared again, panicked.

"Let her go!" he yelled, pushing the Elder out of the way. The Elder shoved him away again.

"The girl will simply be asked to expose who the wolf is. Then she'll be free," he explained slowly.

Before I could protest and lie, they wrapped a piece of cloth around my mouth. Jared was furious. "That doesn't look like all you are going to do," he snapped.

The Elders pushed me away, and I could still hear Jared yelling and screaming at them behind me. I kept my head down, not fully understanding anything that was happening.

Soon, I heard my own mother sobbing. "You must be mistaken!" she sobbed. "Anna is not the one with the wolf! Please!"

What would my mother do when she discovered that I was the one James had seen with the wolf? What would the Elders do when they would have to accept that I would never expose Jared?

I saw George rush up to me. "Just tell them what you know," he pleaded. "And they'll let you go, and everything will be over."

I glared at him. He hurried away, and the Elders threw me into the small church. "Later, at the trial, we'll ask the questions. But right now, we need to know; who is the wolf?" They tugged the cloth down from my mouth.

"I don't know," I spit at them.

The Elder slapped me across the face. "You will answer these questions honestly or be shunned by God!"

I tasted blood in my mouth. "I cannot be shunned if I am not lying, can I?" He was close to slapping me again, but he didn't. "When is the trial, if I may ask, Elder?"

"An hour," he snapped. "In the meantime you will stay here and think about the crimes you have committed."

"Would you please enlighten me on what those crimes are? As far as I'm concerned, you are taking the word of one man that was saying something completely unlikely!"

"It was not only him! Others have said that they also saw you!" he yelled. There was a pounding on the door.

"Let me in!" Jared's voice screamed from the outside.

"No one is allowed in to see her right now!" the Elder replied. "Go away, this instant!"

"Make me!" he yelled.

"You can see her at the trial, young man! For now, leave before someone forces you to."

"Jared!" I breathed, trying to get up. Then I paused. The wolf could not come onto the Holy ground! He would expose himself. "Jared," I called. "Jared, please go. I'll be fine in a few hours, okay?"

I heard him give up and storm away from the church. I'd just saved him one time today. I hoped I could do it another time.

They marched me up onto the wooden platform, positioning me to stand above the little trap door. They put my head through the noose and started speaking.

"This girl, Anna," the Elder yelled. "Has been convicted of conspiring with the wolf! Who are the witnesses?"

James, a girl named Avery, and another girl named Amie mounted the little platform.

"Was it Anna who you saw, Avery?" he asked.

Avery nodded. "It was her."

"And Amie, what did you see her doing?"

"She…she was talking to it. She said, 'You're beautiful' and the petted it's ears and kissed its face."

"Do you deny it, Anna? That you have spoken with the wolf and know who it is?" The Elder was eager, and so was everyone else.

I clutched my skirt in my hand tightly, rubbing my shoulder with the other. "I spoke to it," I said finally. "But I do not know who it is. It chose not to kill me and I took the chance to see what it was like."

"Lies!" James cried, walking up to me. "You know who the demon is and you should tell all of us! It killed both your siblings!"

The Elder nodded. "Who is it? Tell us or you will die."

"No!" I heard Jared cry. I looked at him for a second before moving my eyes back to the Elders, James, Amie, and Avery.

I took a deep breath. "Then you'll just have to kill me, I suppose."

"No!" Jared yelled again. I watched him push people out of his way and he jumped onto the stage. "I know who the wolf is, too! If you're going to threaten anyone, threaten me!"

The Elder eyed him suspiciously, and I cried, "No, Jared! Don't!"

"Tell us who it is, then, young Jared," the Elder said. "We'll give you anything you want for a simple name."

Jared looked at me for a long time before finally speaking. "Cut Anna's rope. She isn't a part of this."

There was a pause before one of the Elders cut the rope and pushed me away from the trap door. He turned back to Jared. "Now, the name of the wolf?"

"You want to know who the wolf is," Jared hissed. "Fine, then I'll tell you. And I can prove it, too."

"No, Jared, no!" I screamed. He glared at me.

He spread his arms. "I am. I am your feared wolf." Everyone shook their heads, not believing him. He untied his shirt and showed the Elder the scar. "Jessica stabbed the wolf before he killed her, didn't she? A knife would here would have killed anyone else, except for someone with supernatural healing, such as a werewolf."

I felt tears running down my cheeks. "No, Jared, stop it! Stop it right now!" I screamed at him. Someone wrapped their arms around my waist and pinned them to my sides and covered my mouth with their hand.

Jared closed his eyes. A second later, he opened them. They were no longer brown, but the strange, eerie yellow of the wolf.

"Take me. Kill me. Not Anna. She is innocent, and has no part in this at all." He looked at me for a long time.

Salty tears ran down my cheeks as guards rushed up and handcuffed Jared. People cheered, I cried. People were happy, I was broken.

I bit the hand that held me and stepped on their foot, rushing towards Jared. He looked at me, his eyes filled with sorrow. I put my hands on his face. "Jared, what have you done?"

"I did what I had to do to protect you, Anna," he said hoarsely. The guards tugged on his handcuffs, pulling him away.

I shot them a look. They stopped. I walked back up to Jared and kissed him hard, putting my hands on his shoulders. People gasped around me and the guards yanked him away.

"I won't let them kill you," I said stubbornly. "I won't live without you."

Jared hung his head. "Don't say that, Anna. You can't mean that. I'm a monster, a murderer."

"And I love you for what you are, no matter what that is," I whispered. "Without you, I have no purpose."

He looked up at me and the guards dragged him away, towards the church. "No!" I cried. They paused and looked at me. "He'll burn! You can't put him in the church!"

The guards smiled. "You care about how he dies? What's wrong with you, lass?" he laughed but dragged Jared towards the prison instead. I ran after him.

"I'll get you out," I whispered so softly only he could hear. "I'll find a way to do it. You won't die."

"Forget it, Anna. It's what I deserve." He hung his head. Mother and Father rushed up to me, their hands on my shoulders.

"I don't believe that!" I yelled after him. Father pulled me in the opposite direction, towards the crowd and our home.

"What spell does the beast have you under?" Father roared.

I pulled my arms out of his grip. "He doesn't have me under a spell! And he isn't a beast! He is a man," my voice softened. "Who, just by being born, was cursed! Can you blame him for something that was done _to_ him?"

"That _man_," Father scowled. "Has caused this village too much pain and sorrow to be allowed to live any longer!"

"Hypocrite!" I screamed at him. "All of you! He can't change what he is! He can't take control when he's a wolf! How can you blame him for those things?"

"How can you not, when he killed both of your siblings, Anna? How can you still love him?" George asked from behind me.

I whirled around. "I guess it just shows you how much more I know about love than you do!"

I ran, crying, into my house.

**Seven: Escape**

I crept down the latter. It was an hour before the sun would start setting. I had an hour before they would start watching Jared, who would probably try to escape. Only I could calm him down.

I saw someone standing outside the house and froze. Then I kicked myself. I could say I was going for a walk. I hid the metal bar in my red cloak and slid my knife into my boot before going outside.

The person turned out to be George. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "How dare you come to my house?"

He lowered his voice. "I came to help you, Anna. I know you…don't love me. Even though you don't, I want to see you happy, and I know that won't happen until you're safe with Jared."

I stared at him. "You want to help me? You're not just trying to trick me into something to make sure he dies?"

"I would never hurt you like that," he whispered. "Come on. I'll distract him while you get Jared out."

"Okay." I nodded. "Let's go."

We walked up to the little prison. Two guards stood outside. I walked up to them and they looked down at me.

"What do you want, little girl?" one asked before his eyes widened. "Oh, you're the werewolf's mate, aren't you?"

"Let me see him, please?" I begged.

"No one is allowed to see the beast," the second one snarled. "Not even you, alright?"

"Just five minutes?" I pleaded, more desperate sounding than ever before. Their faces softened.

"Five minutes, that's all then. And don't you try anything, little missy," they called after me.

I ran into the prison and looked around, gasping when I saw Jared. I rushed to his prison and put my hands on the bars. "Jared!"

He looked at me, standing up and coming to the bars, taking my hand as best he could in his. "Anna, you have to get out of here. They're going to kill me soon, but I'm going to be a wolf. I won't be able to control myself."

"It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here," I said, pulling out the metal bar. He smiled and shook his hair.

"It won't do any good. I can't even get out of here, and I'm three times as strong as you are. Only the key can open it."

"Then I'll get it! Somehow. I won't let you be killed." I kissed one of his fingers before creeping quietly back outside. George, as promised, had the two guards in deep conversation. I saw the key ring hanging on the back of one guard's pants. I edged the thin side of the bar towards it. George eyed me for a split second before going back to his conversation.

I looped the ring around the metal bars and sighed with relief when they slid on. I pulled the bar away and grabbed the keys, hurrying but still being silent going back to his cell. I set it down and stuck the key into his cell.

"Lass! Your time is up!" a guard called. I heard his footsteps. Panicked, I twisted on the key, jiggling to make the door open.

I heard George stop him with another question. I swung the door open, and Jared grabbed my hand, pulling me out the other way.

The guards had heard him escape, and now they were running after us. I dropped Jared's hand. "Go without me. I can stall them and you can find me tomorrow."

"No! They'll hang you for helping me!" he hissed, grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

"Stop them!" a guard ordered. I heard more feet behind us and looked back, panicked, and saw at least six guards chasing us.

"We can't outrun all of them!" I panted.

"A normal human can't," Jared grunted. He slung me over his back and was suddenly moving twice as fast as a human could, and everything around me was a blur.

"Where did they go?" the guard's voice was distant. Suddenly, something sharp pierced my lower back. I gasped in pain.

Jared stopped for a second and pulled me off of his back. His eyes widened and filled with tears when he saw the wound. He pulled the arrow out of my back and I gasped again. My sight was fading, and Jared saw this.

"I can save you, Anna," he whispered. "But to do so you would be cursed with a lifetime of what I am."

I touched his face weakly. "I love you. Nothing will change that. Do it."

His eyes took on the yellow glare as he took my arm and bit deep. I sucked in a deep breath.

I felt the deep wound in my back healing impossibly quick. Everything around me took on a yellowish tint. I saw my reflection in his eyes.

Mine were eerie yellow now.

Jared set me down. "You can run like me now. We can escape and go somewhere else, somewhere we'll both be safe from everyone."

I kissed him. "Then let's go."

He took my hand in mine and we both ran impossibly fast away from the village that could never again be ours.

**Epilogue:**

I peered around the tree, tucking my hair behind my ear. I pulled my red cloak tight around myself. I saw my mother sitting on the little steps of our house, her face tear-stained. I knew why.

It was the anniversary of my disappearance from Chernobog.

Jared had come with me today, to tell my mother that I was happy away from here, but as people knew what he was, he stayed away. No one knew what I had become, no one would mind my presence here.

I stepped from behind the tree, and within second I was by my mother's side. "Mother," I said.

Her head snapped around to look at me. "Anna!" she cried, throwing her arms around me. "They said…when you helped him escape…that you'd been shot with an arrow! They told me you were dead!"

I smiled. "I'm not dead, Mother."

"Come inside! Your father will be so happy that you're home!" she practically pushed me up the steps.

When I was inside, I looked at her, my face soft. I hadn't frowned for so many months since I had been with Jared. "Mother, I'm not staying."  
>She froze. "What do you mean?"<p>

"I'm no longer welcome here, Mother. Not Jared or I. I just came to tell you that I loved you and I'm happy with Jared."

"Why are you no longer welcome here? All is forgiven! It's been a year since you helped him escape! No one will hate you!"

I put my hands in hers and stared into her eyes. I saw mine flash the yellow that had become my own color once every month.

Mother pulled her hands out of mine and covered her mouth, a sob escaping through her lips. "He bit you? Why would he do that?"

"Because I was dying! Would you rather I be dead than alive and well today?" I yelled at her.

"So he cursed you? A lifetime of living hell?"

"Mother! I told him to do it!" I lowered my voice. "I will not be ashamed of what I've become."

"You've become a demon is what you've become!" her voice cracked and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Who became a demon?" Father walked into the room and stooped, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Your last living child!" Mother cried. "That beast, Jared, as cursed our daughter to eternal damnation!"

"How could he?" Father roared. "Where is he? I'll kill him!"

The world took on a yellow tint as I grabbed my father's wrist tightly. "No," I growled. "You will not kill him. He did this to save my life."

Father's face twisted in pain and I released my grip on him. "As soon as he bit you, he ended your life!"

Father pulled a silver knife out of his boot. "And now I'm going to save it!" he yelled.

By instinct, I grabbed his wrist and knocked the knife out of his hand before throwing him against the wall.

Mother stared at me. "See what he has done to you? He has turned you into a beast, a monster just like him!"

"My own father just tried to kill me!" I screamed, picking up the knife by it's handle carefully.  
>"To save you from this awful life!" she protested, sobbing. I could see others gathering outside the house.<p>

"I shouldn't have come," I cried, "I knew you wouldn't understand! I knew that, even if I was your daughter, you would still hate me!"

"You are no daughter of ours!" Father spit at me, getting up. I clenched the knife in my hand before whirling around and sinking the blade deep into the wall, so deep I knew they could never get it out.

Then I turned and ran out, my eyes still wolf-yellow. Everyone gasped when they saw me, whispers surrounding me like air.

"I thought she was dead!"

"She's been missing for a year, hasn't she?"

"By God, look at her eyes!"

"She's one of them, now!"

One voice shouted over all the others. "Kill the werewolf now, and find her accomplice!" It was Father Joseph.

I turned and ran, my superhuman strength taking over. It seemed like seconds, because it probably was, until I was back in Jared's arms.

"I shouldn't have come. They hate me," I whispered into his chest. "The townspeople our coming and when they get here, we have to be long gone or else they'll find us!"

Hand in hand, like one year ago, we ran from the people who had once been our friends but now wanted us both dead.


End file.
